Rising of the New Heroes
by Seraquin
Summary: A year passed since the Kamino Ward incident. People were living their live as usual but more villains run rampant. New heroes-in-training enter UA as Izuku and the others move to their second year. With the League of Villains growing bigger and as society adjusts to All Might's retirement, will they make it through the year? (OCs open! 1-A:0 1-B:8 Villains: keep on sending!)
1. Chapter 1

"You're next", a blonde person pointed at the camera.

A male teen was watching the television that showed a fight between a hero and a villain. But it wasn't just between some hero and a villain. It was the number 1 hero, the Symbol of Peace against a villain that could stand on par with him. Their fight was intense as the young teen couldn't take off his eyes from the screen.

The villain was defeated and everything was going to be peaceful. At least, that was it was supposed to be, The Symbol of Peace's body began to shrink as smoke came out of it. His body turned into a skinny man from a well-built muscular body. The male was surprised. He knew that it was the end of the era.

"All…. Might", he muttered as he looked at the television screen.

A week passed and the boy barely had any sleep the past night. He was worried sick about his favorite hero, All Might. He was the number one hero and the Symbol of Peace. Because of his mere existence alone, villains wouldn't dare commit any crime. But it was confirmed. All Might was retiring. This would shake the very foundation of society.

The boy looked at the sky and a lone bird was flying. He couldn't believe it. He heard from the news that not only All Might was gone, Best Jeanist couldn't do heroics for a while and the Pussycats' heroics were suspended as well. It was a dark time and he could do nothing about it.

He heard a noise under the bridge and saw a young boy who was wearing the same uniform as him. The young boy was surrounded by three older boys and he was kicked in the stomach by one of them. He wanted to step in but... what if that happened again? He saw one of the older boys reach for the young boy's pocket and instinctively, he threw a rock at him.

"Huh?!", the older boy asked.

It didn't take a while until the boy was captured and beaten up, He tried to fight back but he was outnumbered and they were using their Quirks. The beating would've continued but a police officer saw the fight which caused the older boys to run away.

"Are you okay?", the police officer asked the boy.

"Yeah", he answered.

The result was just as he expected. He lost and got beaten up.

"Ever since All Might's retirement, dangerous people have been popping up lately", the police officer said.

However…

"Ummm… thank you", the younger boy told the bruised boy.

In this society, could he really do nothing?

"No problem", he replied and got up.

Was watching society burn and the weak suffer all he could do?

"Who are you?"

No.

"I'm…"

A fire sparked in his heart.

"I'm Mitsuji Saiga! A hero-in-training!", he introduced.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! This is going to be one of my huge projects and this is my first real shot of writing a fanfic. Like what the summary said, I'm going to create a new batch of heroes and I need your help for the characters. Yep! OCs! Whether they are related to the canon characters or not or whether they prefer dogs over cats, it's up to you! Just PM me the character details like below:**

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Quirk (Please don't make it too OP. It'll ruin the story):**

 **Quirk description:**

 **Preferred role (the nerd, the class rep, etc.):**

 **Also, tell me your favorite character in MHA and maybe… just maybe… your character will interact with them! And maybeee… I'll ship them…. Just maybe…. Cause I'm not a good romance writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Heroes: the dream profession of any young child. From fighting villains to rescuing civilians, heroes were the pillars that support the society of superpowered citizens. However, one pillar, the Symbol of Peace, gave away and could no longer support society. And now almost a year passed ever since his retirement.

A boy got out of his bed and readied himself for school. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw a long-haired boy with brown eyes staring right back. His uniform consisted of blue blazers, blue pants, and a green tie.

His name was Mitsuji Saiga, a hero wannabe. Originally, he just wanted to be a normal civil servant and live peacefully. This all changed when he saw All Might's final battle as a flame inside him sparked. The desire to make society peaceful made him want to become a hero. It was ironic. He always thought that people who wanted to be a hero were childish and now he was aiming to become one.

"Mitsuji! You're going to be late!", his mother told him.

He ran out of his room and went outside of his house. The blue sky greeted him and he knew, today would be a great day.

And of course, he was wrong.

The moment he stepped out of his house, something grabbed him and dragged him away.

 _Eh?_

Before he knew it, they were off the ground and flying.

 _EEHHHHH?!_

He looked at the one who captured him and saw that he was wearing a bat-like mask. He had wings that were acting like a jetpack that releases flames..

"If you behave yourself, you won't fall", the man threatened.

Hearing that, he became stiff as a rock and prayed. The height they were at already scared him and if he falls, he would definitely get hurt. That was why he prayed with all his might.

Mitsuji saw a blue blur chasing after them on the ground. He immediately identified him as the flash hero, Blur. Blur had superspeed that could easily surpass race cars and it was said he can generate whirlwinds by running around in circles.

Blur made a circle motion using his arms and a mini tornado came after the villain. The villain threw Mitsuji to the opposite direction of where he was running to. Blur ran as fast as he could and managed to catch him.

"Are you okay?", Blur asked.

"N-No", Mitsuji answered, his face pale.

The hero wearing a blue suit laughed.

"Now then. You must be late for school. Want me to give you a lift?", he offered.

"What about the villain?"

"He already escaped. And besides, education is more important"

Mitsuji thought about it and nodded.

"Your school is Ryusei High School?", Blur asked.

"Yes. How did you know?", Mitsuji asked back.

"The uniform didn't change at all. I'm an alumnus"

That shocked him. He never heard of alumni who became heroes from his school.

Blur picked him up and started running. Mitsuji was surprised. First, he thought they were going by car. Second, seeing how fast they were going made him nervous. If they were to crash, it would really hurt.

A minute later, they were already at the front of the school's gates.

"Have a safe day!", Blur said and ran off.

Mitsuji couldn't believe it. He was late because a villain abducted him. The teacher asked why he was late and he lied that he overslept. The reason he lied was that people probably won't believe him if he said that he got abducted and if they do, he would get bombarded by questions.

Classes ended and he was on his way home when he saw a giant monster was fighting a hero with a green suit.

"Shoot Style: St. Louis Smash!", the hero shouted and kicked the villain causing him to be blown back.

"Awesome", Mitsuji muttered.

He noticed that a crowd was gathering and he decided to ask.

"Who's fighting?", Mitsuji asked.

"Dunno. I don't remember a hero like him", a man answered.

It was true. No one knew about the hero fighting in front of them. The way he fights, the names of his moves, it was almost like they were All Might's. Except that he uses his legs while the Symbol of Peace uses his hands.

However, it was no denying that the hero was strong. One hit from him was enough to blow back a giant monster. The hero then flicked his finger and compressed air hit the face of the monster.

"Amazing. He's like…",

"All Might…", a voice beside him said.

He turned and saw a tall boy with white hair. The boy was wearing a red jacket with black shirt and on his head was a black fedora. He removed his black shades and revealed a pair of red eyes.

Mitsuji silently agreed with what the boy said. The hero was like All Might. He felt at ease when the hero was fighting and his "Smashes" were as strong as the man himself.

The monster fell down and the hero emerged victorious. People cheered and the police arrested the monster who turned into a small man after getting knocked unconscious.

"What's your name?", a person from the crowd asked causing everyone to be silent.

The hero had green hair and green eyes with freckles on his face. His green suit looked tough since it didn't show any signs of damage despite his strong attacks. He smiled and raised his fist.

"Deku!", he answered.

 **The slots for OCs are still open and I sort of forgot one thing. You should also state whether your OC will be 1-A or 1-B, a teacher, or a villain. That's all.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a cold day despite the sun's presence in the sky. Cold fog appeared every time he breathed and the air around him was bone-chilling. He wouldn't have been that comfortable if he hadn't worn a blue scarf and blue gloves.

Mitsuji was on his way from school. After a tiring day of classes, he wanted to crash on his bed and let himself drift off to dreamland. However, he had one problem.

"Yo Mitsuji!", a voice greeted.

It came from a boy who was the same age as him and had green hair and blue eyes. He was tall and had a lean build. The boy's name was Mitsuo Takahashi, Mitsuji's friend

"Hey Mitsuo…", Mitsuji greeted back.

"I heard you're actually trying for UA. I thought you didn't want to be a hero?", he asked.

"That was in the past. The world needs more heroes now", Mitsuji said.

"I get what you mean. But are you sure you can handle it? I mean… you and your Quirk…"

"I'll find a way", Mitsuji said as he looked at his hand.

"Also, I won't be around. Are you sure you can survive? The world of heroes is tough and tons of people will watch you. With your personality, I think you'll have a hard time there.", Mitsuo told him.

"I can handle a bit of pressure"

"Does it really have to be UA?"

Mitsuji stopped in his tracks.

"I mean… there are other schools out there. And you've heard what happened to UA last year. With the League of Villains out there, they'll target UA again. We can go to another school. I'll take a General Course while you become a hero"

"Sorry man. I'm not stopping. If I'm going to run away from those, I might as well quit being a hero. I know about my personality. I know about my Quirk. I know about the incidents in UA last year. And I'll face them all1"

Mitsuo smiled. He looked at his black-haired friend and saw the determination in his eyes. The greenhead thought that maybe… just maybe… his friend will become a great hero. That was why it was time for him to stop worrying. He was happy that Mitsuji, his nervous, shy, and clumsy friend, was becoming independent.

"Alright then. I can't stop you. But if you need anything, I'm here to help!", Mitsuo said.

###

Mitsuji looked out of his window and saw stars shining like diamonds in the sky. He was nervous of course. After all, tomorrow was the examination for UA. He acted all cool in front of his friend earlier but if he fails, he would look totally lame.

"Mitsuji! Time to eat!", his mother called.

He went downstairs to the dining room and found a meal prepared for two people. A woman with long red hair and brown eyes was wearing a red apron over a white shirt and black shorts. She was Mirai Saiga, the mother of Mitsuji Saiga.

"Where's Dad?", he asked.

"He'll be working overtime", she answered.

"And Sis?"

"Also overtime"

Mitsuji sat down and began to eat.

"Tomorrow is your big day so I made you extra servings", Mirai said.

"Thanks"

The food was delicious. After finishing the meal, Mitsuji went off to take a bath. The warm water soothed his body and he felt himself relaxing. The stress and tension were being dispelled from his body as he remained in the bathtub.

 _UA huh? Let's hope I can actually pass. I've been training for a while and I think I'm ready. I hope the other examinees aren't that competent,_ he thought.

He got to his bed after taking a bath and crashed into it. He fell asleep immediately.

Morning came and he was prepared. UA was a popular school so the competition would be rough. He was bound to face strong people and amazing Quirks. Mitsuji hoped that he wouldn't be facing off against strong individuals.

He arrived at UA's gates and looked around. Students from different schools were walking towards the main building. This was it… It was his first step towards becoming a hero.

The black-haired boy lifted his foot, leaned his body forward, and safely landed his foot. That was all. No special effects or anything. But that was enough for him. He was going to be a hero.

He entered a classroom where the written exams were supposed to be held. When the time hit 8, the written exams started. Mitsuji had little to no problem answering since he studied a lot. He felt that he wouldn't fail in the written portion... or at least that was what he hoped. After the written exams was the practical exam. The orientation for it was held in the auditorium.

Inside the auditorium, different students were sitting restlessly. Even though it wasn't time yet, they felt nervous. This was the top hero school after all and all of them were aiming to get in it. The fact that most of them wouldn't make the cut placed fear and nervousness in their body.

The same went for Mitsuji. He was shaking even though it was warm. A tall and slender man with long spiky blonde hair entered the auditorium. He had sunglasses on and a pair of headphones. His outfit consisted of a black jacket that had an upturned collar, black pants, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. The man was the pro hero, Present Mic.

"HELLO LISTENERS!", he greeted with a loud voice.

Everyone was silent.

 _Calm down. I can do this! Look at the people around you!,_ he thought.

He looked at his left and saw a familiar white-haired boy. The boy slumped on the table and listened quietly.

 _See? He's relaxed… Maybe too relaxed. He must be strong. Oh no. He's definitely going to pass if he's that confident. I wish I had the same confidence as him_

Mitsuji looked at his left and saw a boy with long shaggy brown hair. His eyes were of different color where one is light blue and the other is flame orange. He was lazily sitting on a chair with his back slouched and his chin resting on his right hand.

 _That's the ideal level of relaxation. Not too relaxed but not too nervous. I wish I was like him_

The brown-haired boy looked at Mitsuji back and smiled. He waved his hand at him and returned to listening. Mitsuji wondered how the boy noticed that he was looking at him.

Present Mic explained the rules of the practical exam. It was a robot smashing test. There would be four types of robots in the exam and as their strength increases, so do their corresponding points when they are destroyed. However, there was one giant robot per testing area that was powerful but worth 0 points.

 _So all I need is to avoid it huh? T-That's okay. I'm not into fighting giant robots anyway,_ Mitsuji thought.

After the explanation, they changed into their preferred combat outfit. Mitsuji wore a dark blue tracksuit and white rubber shoes. He took deep breaths to calm himself down and after that, he boarded the bus.

The bus arrived at the testing area and the examinees entered the area. The testing site was huge and had many tall buildings. It was like a small city instead of a testing site which showed how well-funded and how well-equipped UA was.

 _Calm down! C-Calm down! Everything's going to be a-alright. Just think of them as vegetables. Yep, vegetables. That way… it won't be that nerve-wrecking. Just relax and take deep brea-_

"START!", Present Mic's voice echoed and everyone started running. Mitsuji ran too, however, something in him had changed.

Robots appeared and one blocked Mitsuji's path.

 _1… 2…_ , he thought and flames emerged out of his arms.

Mitsuji shot out flames to the robot and it overheated and exploded.

 _That's one._

Another robot charged at him.

 _1… 2…_

He touched the ground and cracks formed. A crater appeared where the robot was and it fell. The ground repaired itself and crushed the poor robot.

 _That's two._

Two robots went towards his way and Mitsuji jumped up and counted to two. Electricity shot out of his arms and short-circuited the robots. Smoke came out of the robots as their systems were fried.

"Four already. That's nice", he muttered and ran, trying to find robots.

Mitsuji destroyed robots one after another using his Quirk. Lightning, earth, and fire destroyed his targets one by one as he gained points. He also helped people who were surrounded by robots or were in a tight spot.

His Quirk was called Primal Split. He can use fire, lightning, and earth. However, he can only use one element at a time. Also, it would take 2 seconds for him to switch to an element. And if that wasn't enough, he could only use an element for 30 seconds until he has to switch or wait for another 2 seconds to use the same element.

"That's already 20 of them. How much points did I already get?", Mitsuji asked.

The ground started to shake and a giant robot appeared. He immediately realized it was the robot that was worth 0 point. All he had to do was run away. He couldn't defeat it at his current level. It was too big to be burned or short-circuited and making a hole big enough to trap it would take too much energy.

He was about to run but something even stranger happened. A giant mantis shrimp appeared out of nowhere. Everyone watched the mantis shrimp deliver a punch to the robot and blow it away. The robot attacked with a chop but the insect blocked it and countered with a strong punch. The punch was strong enough to bend the robot's frame. The insect unleashed a barrage of punches and the robot exploded from the damage.

"Amazing…", Mitsuji muttered.

When the robot was defeated, the giant mantis shrimp disappeared. Mitsuji was about to go to the location of the fight hoping that he would meet the holder of the insect Quirk but…

"TIME'S UP!", Present Mic announced.

All of the adrenaline in his body disappeared as his knees fell down. He ran out of breath and felt like puking. His nervousness returned since the exams were over and all he could do was wait for the results.

 _What if I didn't do well? Maybe I should have destroyed more robots. Ahhh! I should've studied more in Science! What if I fail in the written part? Or maybe I didn't do good enough in the practical? Or what if both?,_ Mitsuji panicked.

His heartbeat went faster than a cheetah and his vision was getting blurry. Pain came from his chest and his breathing became irregular.

"No...way...", he muttered and then passed out.

 **Hey guys. I'm back. I seriously need OCs since 1-A will be introduced soon. Multiple OCs are welcome as well but remember, no overpowered Quirk. But if you can't help yourself, at least have a reasonable limit or drawback.**


	4. Chapter 4

It has been some time since the UA examination and a certain someone was slumped over his desk.

"Cheer up dude", Mitsuo told his friend.

"How can I cheer up? What if I fail? What if I was just one robot away or one correct answer to UA? Ahhhh… What should I do? Forget about being a hero who'll bring peace. If I don't pass UA, I'll be hopeless!", Mitsuji said in a gloomy manner.

"You're making it sound that people who don't pass are hopeless", Mitsuo replied while scratching his head. He thought his friend finally grew up but he was acting like his normal nervous self.

"Relax. You did fine. Your Primal Split is an amazing Quirk so the practical exam must be easy and I'm sure you studied enough for the written portion", Mitsuo assured his friend.

"But there are even more amazing Quirks out there. I mean… I saw a huge mantis shrimp appear out of nowhere and destroy a giant robot. If UA is filled with those Quirks, I won't stand a-", he was cut off by a punch to the head from Mitsuo.

"You're too negative. How can you bring hope and peace when you're all negative?"

"Sorry", Mitsuji muttered.

The two of them went on their way home. When Mitsuji arrived at his house, he immediately went to his room and lied down on his bed. He couldn't get the UA examinations out of his mind.

After all, it was very embarrassing. He fainted out of nervousness when the exams finished. The other examinees probably know his face as a weakling who couldn't handle that much suspense. He rolled all around his bed while shouting "Embarassing!" until his mother told him to shut up.

Mitsuji looked at his hand and flames emerged out of it. Being careful not to burn anything, he stared at the flame. The warm feeling he felt every time he saved someone was the feeling he want to experience again. And protecting the smiles of the people was enough motivation for him. Then how come the flames of his determination were easily suppressed with nervousness. His older sis didn't face the same problems as him.

"Mitsuji. A letter from UA is here", his mother said as she knocked on the door and he shrieked.

After putting out the small fire in his room, he got the letter which contained a hologram disc. A video automatically played and it showed a weird animal wearing a fancy suit. It had a scar going across his right eye. Mitsuji knew that it was Nezu, the principal of UA.

"Hello there, Saiga. I am Nezu, the principal of UA", he introduced himself.

Mitsuji's heart raced. It was time for the results and he hoped that he passed.

"I am pleased to inform you that you passed UA's exams", Nezu said.

His eyes widened and he jumped up.

"YAAAHOOOO!", Mitsuji shouted out of the window and the old man walking outside his house was surprised.

"Your performance in the testing area passed the bar UA set and you did well in the written exam. The Symbol of Peace is long gone and we need more heroes than ever to protect the innocent and bring justice. However, we noticed that you were quite nervous during the exams and even fainted when the practical exam ended", Nezu said.

Mitsuji lowered his head. That was one weakness he had. He was always nervous. Bullies would make fun of him just because he was a nervous boy and if it wasn't for Mitsuo, he wouldn't have lived in peace in junior high. And now the nervous kid was planning on becoming a hero. If the school deems him unworthy because of his nervousness, it would be disastrous for him.

"That's why we need you. You are very welcome here in UA", the principal said.

"Hah?"

"Despite your nervousness and fear, you managed to do what you need to do. It takes a strong will to do what you did. And we will mold that you using your will to become a strong hero. Now, Saiga… Welcome to UA. This is your hero academy!"

###

Mitsuji stood in front of a giant door with the words 1-A on it. His heart raced. The people who passed were behind the door and would immediately judge him the moment he would enter the room. He had to make sure he would give the best first impression he could give. Mitsuji opened the door and everyone's gazes were directly at him. He felt his heart stop.

 _Calm down. They are my classmates. We will work together in our stay in UA so I shouldn't be afraid of them_ , he thought.

He looked at the seating arrangement and went to his seat.

"Hey. You're the boy who passed out after the exams!", a voice exclaimed beside him.

Mitsuji wanted to cry. He forgot that people from his testing area would be in his class too and would remember him.

The voice's owner belonged to a boy with neon blue hair and neon green eyes. He looked at Mitsuji with concern in his eyes.

"Were you okay after that? What happened? Why did you pass out? Was that because of your Quirk?", he bombarded him with questions.

"O-O-One at a time please", Mitsuji pleaded.

"Sorry. It's just that I saw you fight and your Quirk was awesome. You were like zap and whoosh and boom! I was surprised to see you faint"

"Ahahaha… My Quirk is nothing special"

"That's not true at all. After all, there are people who wanted to be heroes but don't have the Quirk for it. If you made it here, then that means you're hero material!", he encouraged and smiled.

"Thanks for the encouragement", Mitsuji said.

"No problem! I'm Kai Hikari!"

"Mitsuji Saiga…"

"Let's be great heroes!"

They shook hands. Mitsuji was relieved to meet a kind person in his first day. He expected his classmates to be more focused on their goal.

"All right everyone. Go to your seats", the teacher told them as he entered the room.

The teacher was a slightly tanned man with brown hair in a flattop and black eyes. He was muscular and was wearing an unbuttoned black suit jacket over a white shirt that was tucked into black pants, black boots, and black gloves.

"Good morning kiddos! Welcome to your life in UA!", he greeted with a weird accent.

Everyone looked at him. They knew that the teachers in UA were also pro heroes but they didn't recognize the man in front of them.

"I'm Matthew Kidder, your homeroom teacher. I may be getting old but don't let that fool you. I can still beat some lessons to you young kiddos!", he introduced himself and revealed a pistol and a submachine gun.

"Everyone we have the entrance ceremony so let's go to the gym! Follow me!

The students of Class 1-A followed the odd man. Everyone were doubting his identity. His weird accent and his name made them think that he was a foreigner. But what kind of hero was he?

They arrived at the gymnasium where the principal was waiting. Present Mic was playing some beats in the background and Midnight, the 18+ Only Hero, handed out the student handbook to them.

The principal welcomed them to UA and started his speech about heroism and how society will need them. He also talked about how they should act, what they should expect from UA, and… he talked about everything there is to know about UA. Everyone was getting bored and was restless but the principal showed no sign of stopping.

After a long time, the principal finished his speech. Everyone arrived at the classroom.

"Well… that took longer than expected", Matthew said.

Everyone was tired from sitting and they groaned when they heard they were going to sit in the classroom again.

"Here are the rules you have to know in UA", Matthew told them and started orienting them about UA.

They discussed its history and what they should expect from it. The Code of Conduct, the prime values, and other things were discussed. Afternoon came and they were dismissed. They were warned that tomorrow would be the start of normal classes already.

"By the way, you guys have to go to the dorm right? Your things were already moved during the day and the room arrangements were done already. Let's go there already!", the homeroom teacher told them.

"Dorm huh? I'm getting excited!", a boy with dark dirty blonde hair said.

"Yay! This is exciting! Dorm life here we come!", a girl with short messy black hair cheered.

 _Crap…. Dorm?! No one told me about this! What should I do? Mom wouldn't be around? Sis wouldn't be able to help me? I'm all alone?!_

"Are you okay, Saiga?", Kai asked him who was holding his stomach.

"Y-Y-Yeah. Just having stomach problems", Mitsuji answered.

This was the start for everyone's dreams. They were one step closer to their dream of becoming a hero. And one student was having stomach problems.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I still need 5 more OCs for Class 1-A! I can't really continue without filling up the remaining slots so come at me with your OCs! Also, I'll be posting less frequent since I'm getting out of the boring hospital and going back to school. :(**


	5. Chapter 5

Morning classes were regular classes. Sciences and humanities were taught to them by pro heroes and a certain boy with blue green eyes couldn't keep calm in the presence of esteemed heroes. For Mitsuji, it was actually relaxing to be able to just sit, take down notes, and listen to the teacher. It wasn't that nerve-wracking or at least… it wasn't supposed to be nerve-wracking until their English teacher, Present Mic, decided to make him read out a passage from their book out loud.

"I-I am always saying "G-Glad to h-have met you" to s-somebody I'm not at all glad I met. I-If you want to-to stay alive, you have to say that stuff though", he stuttered. His heart raced.

Present Mic didn't look impressed and he felt that his classmates must be judging him real hard.

"You can sit down now", the teacher told him.

He sat down and felt the stares of his classmates. Mitsuji thought that they might be wondering what a nervous guy like him was doing in UA. The thought itself made him want to dig a hole and hide in it.

Lunch time came and he sat alone in the canteen. He missed the times when Mitsuo would come over and they would eat lunch together. Mitsuo would often joke around and Mitsuji would forget his worries for a while. He made a bitter smile as he realized how he took those days for granted.

"Mind if I sit here?", Kai asked.

"S-Sure", he answered.

They ate silently.

"Hey. Why are you so nervous?", Kai asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. It's just in me. Whenever I try something new or when someone is observing me, I'm bound to mess up and so I get nervous", Mitsuji explained.

"Wouldn't that get in the way if you will become a hero?"

Mitsuji felt down after he heard that. He already knew that he had to get rid of his nervous self if he wanted to become a hero but it was harder than he thought. His nervousness was with him ever since he was a child and so getting rid of it was like telling himself to cut off a part of him.

"Don't worry! UA will definitely toughen you up and make you a great hero!", Kai assured him.

"Y-Yeah"

Lunch time ended and it was time for the main event. Afternoon classes were heroics classes and they would spend their time training to become heroes. The facilities they would use were top-class and will make sure to strengthen them.

Everyone was waiting at the classroom and a skinny man with blond hair walked in. He was wearing a yellow suit and was holding a folder.

"Hello everyone, I'm Toshinori Yagi, your teacher in heroics", he introduced himself.

"Ahhh! All Might!", the boy with blue green eyes from earlier exclaimed as he stood up and pointed his finger.

"All Might?!"

"Him?"

"That's right! I saw him in that form a couple of times in TV!"

All Might let out a small laugh as he tried to calm everyone down.

"That's true. I am known as the hero, All Might. But that was a long time ago. Now I'm just a retired hero who's preparing the next generation of heroes. Fighting villains isn't the only way to promote peace. Even though I've become weak, I can still contribute to the peace by churning out wonderful heroes from the zygotes in front of me! That's why, we must work together! Everyone! Today will be history!"

Everyone clapped after his speech. Even though he looked different, they felt hope and peace radiating from him as if to say that society wouldn't crumble while he was still existing.

"Now then, take your costumes and we'll have battle training! Head to Ground Beta after you've changed!", Toshinori shouted and pointed at the wall.

Shelves emerged from the wall and contained suitcases with numbers. Before they enrolled in UA, the students submitted their Quirk Registration, physical measurements, and desired designs so that a support company under exclusive contract with the school could prepare state-of-the-art costumes for them. And now, they were about to wear their costumes for the first time.

Everyone went to Ground Beta, an urban training area in UA. After changing into their costumes, they stepped into the city and saw Toshinori waiting for them.

Mitsuji's costume was a white jumpsuit with blue shoulder pads. He had red knee pads and green gloves and boots. His jumpsuit was made of a special material that was cut-proof and fireproof. Also, he has a grey belt that contained bandages, and other first-aid necessities.

"Ohhhh. Cool costume man!", Kai exclaimed.

Kai was wearing a light blue condor MOPC that has a solar panel and gloves with even smaller solar panels. The gloves' fingertips have sturdy glass screens and his lower clothes consisted of grey shorts and black shoes.

"Same to you", Mitsuji returned the compliment.

"In this exercise, you will be fighting indoors in pairs. One group's goal is to protect a special object for 15 minutes or capture the enemy while the other's goal is to retrieve the special object within 15 minutes. Now then! Everyone! Draw lots!", Toshinori explained.

Everyone was riled up. They drew lots and Mitsuji found out that he was paired with Kai, much to his relief.

"So… you're our enemy huh?", a tall boy with dark dirty blond hair and orange eyes asked the two of them.

He didn't have a hero costume yet since he was wearing UA's PE uniform.

"Yep. I'm Kai Hikari! Nice to meet you!", Kai said while Mitsuji was intimidated.

"Narruk Mondronen", he introduced himself.

His eyes looked wild which made Mitsuji even more nervous. He knew that Narruk was strong especially since he had an intimidating scar in his right cheek. Mitsuji thought that he must've been through many battles to receive such a scar. Another person approached them.

"I'm Suzumi Midoriya. It's a pleasure to meet you", a girl with straight green hair and green eyes introduced herself.

They all looked at Mitsuji as they waited for his introduction. It took him a while to get their signal.

"M-M-My name's M-Mitsuji Saiga! N-Nice to meet you!", he managed to introduce himself. They wondered why he was so nervous.

"Okay. Wear this", Toshinori told them as soon as they were finished introducing themselves.

It was an earphone.

"This will communicate you with your teammate. Also, whatever you say will be heard in the observer's room", he explained.

 _Whaatt? So that means they'll hear everything?! They say that I breathe loud! It's embarrassing!,_ Mitsuji thought.

"Also, your battle will be seen in the observer's room!"

 _WHAT? So that means they see everything? I can't mess uo!_

"Finally, second year students will see your performance as it is part of their class' lessons. So go ahead and show a good fight!"

 _WHAAAT?! Our upperclassmen will see this?! So that means I will embarrass myself in front of many people!_

Mitsuji felt himself almost fainting.

 **Hey everyone. This is it! The battle training in Class 1-A. There are still some slots (like 2 of them) in Class 1-A so hurry up with your OCs. However, if you're late, don't worry since there will always be Class 1-B and they would still get some screentime. Also, for the people who already submitted their OCs, submit your hero costumes unless if you already submitted one. After all, the battle training requires them to be in their costumes. No need to think too much about the costume. They can revise their costume any time they wish.**


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku Midoriya, a young hero-in-training of Class 2-A, entered his classroom for afternoon classes. His green eyes looked straight ahead unlike when he was in his first year because he gained confidence.

"Deku!", a brown-haired girl called him.

"What is it, Ochaco?", he asked.

"I'm glad to see you today! You have no hero-work to do?"

Izuku shrugged.

"It's just the second day of class. Pro heroes wouldn't want to get in the way of my education", he said.

"Izuku! Ochaco! You guys are attending class?", a tall man with glasses asked.

"Tenya, it's still the second day of class. Unless the class rep wants us to skip", Ochaco teased.

"Nonsense! Everyone's already here and we're just waiting for Aizawa-sensei to come"

Izuku looked at his classmates. They went through so much last year that they formed unbreakable bonds with each other. Calling each other by first names, sharing difficulties, there was no sense of awkwardness between them. Although there were some people who had questionable personalities, everyone was comfortable with each other.

"Everyone, go to your seats", a long-haired man with bandage-like cloths wrapped around his neck said.

"Today you will be observing the first training exercise of Class 1-A", he announced.

"What the hell? We don't have the time to be observing! We have to train!", a boy with ash blond hair shouted.

Everyone muttered in agreement.

"I know this seems like a waste of time but this is an exercise for you as well", Aizawa said.

The class became silent.

"When you become pro heroes and set up agencies, you will need sidekicks. You must be able to observe your sidekick's capabilities so that your team will be efficient. Also, it is your responsibility to train your sidekicks so that they will grow into wonderful heroes. That's why you must look at the young people on the screens and listen to them. They will be heroes like you and you must see their strengths and weaknesses", he explained.

"1st years! I hope there are cute girls there", Minoru said.

"Let's see if there are manly people out there!", Eijiro exclaimed and punched his hardened fists together.

"Without further ado, let's watch it live", Aizawa said and everyone was sort of excited.

"It's impossible", a voice said over the speakers.

"Hah?"

"Calm down, Saiga. We are going to ace this! Just believe in yourself!", another voice told the other one.

"B-B-But this is real combat! We're not fighting robots! We c-could hurt people and g-get hurt! Uwaaaah! Why am I here?!", the first voice shouted.

The screen showed two boys. One was wearing a white suit and was curled up in a ball. Another boy had neon blue hair and light blue outfit with grey shorts. The boy was patting the back of the one who was curled up.

"Calm down. Come on. We can do this! Just stand up and shout ORA!", the boy with neon blue hair shouted.

"My stomach hurts", the boy in a white suit muttered.

"What is this?", Izuku asked.

###

Kai was troubled. He knew that Mitsuji was a nervous kid but he didn't expect it to be that bad.

"First match! Kai Hikari and Mitsuji Saiga versus Narruk Mondronen and Suzumi Midoriya! Begin!", a voice announced.

Mitsuji let out a shriek and Kai looked at him with concern.

"Saiga… I want you to patrol around our perimeter", Kai told him.

"P-P-Patrol?", he asked.

"Yeah. If you see the enemy, alert me and buy as enough time as you can. You can do that… right?"

"I-I'll try"

Mitsuji walked out of the room. Kai knew this was the best way. If Mitsuji would tell him where the enemy was, he could prepare and best case scenario, Mitsuji would be able to take one down. The worst case was Mitsuji getting ambushed and the battle will become two-versus-one.

Meanwhile, Mitsuji was walking as silently as he could while looking around carefully. He was mumbling how he wished that his patrol wouldn't yield any results. Boy was he wrong.

The moment he took a turn, he saw a boy in UA's PE uniform and a girl with green shirt with a hood walking.

"Gaaah! Enemy! Enemy! Second floor left corner!", Mitsuji told his comrade over his earphone.

Narruk's PE uniform ripped to pieces as he transformed into an 8-ft tall werewolf.

"Midoriya! Leave this one to me! Go to the alternate route!", Narruk ordered her and she ran.

Narruk Mondronen, Quirk: Lycanthrope. He can transform into an 8-ft tall werewolf with black fur. His Quirk enhances his physical abilities and senses. Also, his powers are affected by the lunar cycle.

Narruk charged at Mitsuji and threw a punch. Mitsuji managed to avoid it. He threw a right hook followed by a jab but the black-haired boy dodged them all.

 _1…2…_

Flames erupted from Mitsuji and Narruk backed away. He shot off flames from his hands but Narruk evaded all of them. Narruk tried to get close but Mitsuji made a hot flame pillar cover his body and forced him to stay away.

 _28…29…30_

The flames died down and Narruk looked confused. However, he didn't pass up the opportunity and charged.

 _1…2…_

Flames emerged again and Mitsuji shot a ball of fire to Narruk to which he avoided. A pillar of flame covered Mitsuji again and Narruk was forced to stay away.

 _28…29…30…_

Mitsuji's flames disappeared and Narruk was calmly observing his opponent.

 _Is he luring me in by showing obvious openings? Well, if it's a fight he wants… a fight he will get!_ , Narruk thought and let out a howl.

Narruk charged at Mitsuji and threw a punch. Mitsuji avoided it but he got hit by a kick from his blind spot. The kick blew him away but he remained on his feet. However, Narruk continued his onslaught. Mitsuji shot off flames from his body but Narruk gladly took them on. He felt the heat and pain but it wasn't in vain. He landed a punch on Mitsuji's face. After that, he landed even more punches.

"ORAORARAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!", Narruk shouted as he unleashed a barrage of punches to Mitsuji.

###

"That wolf guy has the same Quirk as me!", a girl with short messy black hair and wolf ears exclaimed.

"There's bound to be someone with the same Quirk as you. It's a big world out there. But I'm pretty sure few only have a dazzling Quirk like mine", a boy with grey hair that has a blue stripe down the middle said.

They heard exactly what they were talking about and saw the fight on the screen. Suzumi was hiding from Kai but they were not focused on that. They want to see the outcome of the fight between a boy and a beast.

###

 _1…2…_

Hot flames enveloped Mitsuji and caused Narruk to back off. He wondered why Mitsuji was playing defensive. Was that all he could do? It then occurred to Narruk.

"You bastard. You're planning to make me waste 15 minutes here?!", Narruk asked angrily.

"Just like how you trust your teammate to get the special bomb. I trust mine to be able to protect it. Judging from how you remained behind, you must think you're the superior one in terms of combat abilities so that means, Midoriya is all alone facing Hikari. All I have to do is to avoid a team fight especially since I'm not that coordinated with him", Mitsuji explained with a smug look on his face.

Narruk knew that he didn't have much time left so he had to finish it quick. He charged at Mitsuji despite the flames blocking him and he felt his fur burning.

"OOOOOHHHHH!", Narruk shouted and landed a punch.

It was a solid hit since Mitsuji almost threw up. Narruk grinned but then he noticed that Mitsuji was holding the arm that punched him.

 _1…_

"Also, I'm not trying to make you waste time. A true hero defeats the villain fair and square!", he shouted.

 _2…_

Electricity coursed through the body of the beast. Mitsuji conducted electricity towards Narruk and fried him. The beast turned back to his human form and was knocked unconscious.

Looking at the unconscious Narruk, Mitsuji reverted back to his nervous self.

"W-W-What should I do? W-What if I caused permanent damage? B-But… my first battle went well. Who am I kidding? O-One wrong move and I would've been the one on the floor!", he nervously shouted.

He took one step and…

 _Eh?_

Pain and fatigue coursed through his body. The adrenaline rush was wearing off and he fell face-first to the ground. He couldn't move a finger.

 _I think… I overdid it a little_ , he thought and blacked out.

###

"Woah! What a fight!", Denki shouted and everyone agreed.

"I thought the boy only had a fire Quirk. He can also use electricity? He's like you Shoto!",Toru said.

"Heh! I can blast away that wolf and the kid if they come at me together!", Katsuki boasted.

"Saiga and Mondronen are down. It's up to Hikari and Midoriya!", Toshinori announced over the microphone.

"Wait… Midoriya?", Eijiro asked.

They looked at the screen which revealed a girl hiding from a guy with neon blue hair. The girl had straight green hair and green eyes. She was wearing a dark green shirt with an attached hood over black visor-like goggles and a skirt. Big combat boots that reached her knees and gloves that went to her elbows were part of her costume as well.

Everyone looked at Izuku.

 _Why is she here?_ , Izuku thought.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Yep… It's Battle Training Time! Don't worry if Class1-A's slots are full. There is still Class 1-B and they would still play a role (a major one in fact) so don't be shy with your OCs. Also, next time would be Kai vs. Suzumi! Hope you look forward to it. And shout out to SpanishBulldog63 for his OC, Narruk Mondronen!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Saiga and Mondronen are down. It's up to Hikari and Midoriya!", Toshinori announced and Kai was worried and at the same time glad.

He was happy that Mitsuji managed to take down an enemy but at the same time, he was worried about his teammate.

Suzumi, on the other hand, felt that she was in a bad position. Her enemy was standing in front of the special bomb without moving an inch. If a fight would break out, she wouldn't know if she would stand a chance. However, time was ticking and she knew that less than 5 minutes remained.

"I've got no choice then", she muttered.

She blew out a fist-sized fire and formed it into a ball. The ball of fire shot off towards Kai but he noticed the incoming projectile. He pointed his finger at the ball and a beam of light from it. The fire dispersed when the light hit it and the beam headed straight to where Suzumi was.

The green-haired girl moved away from her spot quickly and avoided the beam just in time before it hit the wall. The beam left a crack on the wall.

Kai Hikari, Quirk: Lightshow. He can shoot beams of light out of any part in his body. If he shoots too much from a single spot, it would overheat. However, he must constantly soak in light to use it.

"You finally revealed yourself", Kai said.

"Yeah. Victory wouldn't come for those who wouldn't act", Suzumi replied.

She blew out more flames and it turned into a snake-like flames. The flames floated in the air and Kai watched it with awe. It was like an amazing fire show except that the fire was going towards him. Kai dodged the snake-like flame but it turned around and chased him.

"What? It has a life of its own?", Kai asked.

"Wrong. I'm controlling it!", Suzumi answered.

Suzumi Midoriya, Quirk: Dragon Breath. She can breathe out fire and control it. Also, she can eat fire which powers her up!

###

"Deku! Who is she?", Ochaco asked.

"Yeah. Her last name's a Midoriya too", Tenya added.

Feeling the pressure from his classmates, Izuku had no choice but to answer.

"She's Suzumi. She's my cousin from my father's side", he answered.

"Cousin?!"

"Hey Izuku… Introduce me to her!", Minoru said.

"Shut up, Minoru", Kyoka told the pervert.

Everyone watched the screen. Kai was shooting out lasers and dispersed Suzumi's flames. However, Suzumi kept on making more and more snake-like flames every time her flames would get extinguished.

"But… if she's your cousin, how come she doesn't have the same Superpower Quirk as yours?", Eijiro asked.

"That's… ummm… well…", Izuku stammered.

This was a bad situation. No matter how close he became to the class, he couldn't possibly tell them the secret of One for All because that might lead them to danger.

"Deku's Quirk is probably a mutation. His father breathes fire and his mother moves objects. It's been researched that a child can either inherit a Quirk from his parents or develop a completely different one", Katsuki explained, saving Izuku.

"I see!", Denki said.

Izuku gave Katsuki a silent "thank you" but he just scoffed.

They all focused back on the screen.

###

Flames danced around the air and one by one charged at Kai. Kai, however, shot out laser beams from his fingers and extinguished the flames. Apparently, if her flames come in contact with something, her control over it would disappear and it would be extinguished.

Kai was at the advantage. All he had to do was stall for time. Suzumi wouldn't be able to use large-scale attacks since she might hit the special bomb so all he had to do was stand in front of it,

Then, Suzumi breathed fire and it wrapped around her fists. She charged at Kai and threw a punch. He avoided her punch but the heat of her fists made him back off. But that one second of backing off sealed his defeat. The flames on Suzumi's flames disappeared as she reached out her hand to touch the special bomb The victory condition for her team was to touch the bomb within 15 minutes. If she could just touch it, Narruk's sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

Kai aimed his palm at Suzumi but she was already in front of the bomb. If he would miss and hit the bomb instead, that would be a great minus for their score.

Suzumi touched the bomb.

"Team Mondronen and Midoriya touched the bomb. They win!", Toshinori announced.

Kai smiled and sat down on the floor. He tasted his first defeat on his first combat training. Suzumi saw him sitting on the floor and looking on the ground. She approached him and offered a hand.

"It was a good fight", she said.

He took her hand and stood up.

"Yeah it was. Sucks that we lost but expect I'll be more of a challenge next time!", Kai said and smiled.

"Expect the same thing from me!", Suzumi replied and they shook hands.

###

Toshinori told the mistakes and strengths of the two teams in front of the class. Everyone was there except for Narruk and Mitsuji since they were still knocked out from their fight. Narruk's mistake was that he allowed it to be a one-on-one battle when they could've used their numbers to their advantage against Mitsuji. Suzumi's mistake was that she blindly followed Narruk's orders and that she wasted too much time trying to find an opening on Kai's defence before deciding to go on a full-on battle. Kai's mistake was that he was too conservative and tried so hard not to hit the bomb which made his options limited. Mitsuji's mistake was that even if he patrolled, he was too nervous to notice that he was too far away from Kai and almost got ambushed by the enemy team.

After the explanations were done, it was time for the next team.

The first team consisted of a girl with messy black-hair and a girl with long white hair. The white-haired girl's hero costume consisted of a knee-length, strapless dress with a white lace underskirt. The black-haired girl had wolf ears and a tail. She was wearing black tight sleeveless shirt, black pants and a metal plate on her collar

The second team had a boy with neck-length dirty blond hair and a brunette boy with puffy hair and glasses. The blond bay was wearing a short-sleeved black coat, fingerless gloves, grey tactical shirt, grey digital camo cargo pants, black boots, and a grey digital camo mask which covered his mouth and nose. The brunette was wearing a dark blue graduation dress and a dark blue toga.

"Hiya! I'm Aome Okami! Hope to have a nice fight with you", she said as her tail wagged.

"I'm Jacob Wilson. I moved here just to get into UA, where lots of great heroes came from. Ah. I almost rambled on. Sorry. I just get so excited when talking about heroes", the boy with a black coat introduced.

"My name is Kokoro Nanami. Let's not have hard feelings and strive to be heroes together okay?", the girl with strapless dress asked and flashed a sweet smile.

"I'm… Arakawa Juene… Please don't be too rough on me…", the boy in the graduation dress softly said.

"Now that you've introduced yourselves, it's time to fight it out! Team Wilson and Juene will be the protecting team while Team Okami and Nanami will be the attacking team", Toshinori announced.

"And don't forget: your upperclassmen are watching", Toshinori said and gave them a motivational thumbs-up.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! First rounf is over and Mitsuji and Kai lost. Now then, who will win in the next round? Stay tuned in Dragonb- I mean… Stay tuned! Also, thanks to Reaper115's Jacob Wilson, WolfFaunas3's Suzumi Midoriya and Aome Okami, Sakura Idol's Kokoro Nanami, and my unnamed classmate's Arakawa Juene for their OC submissions! Also, Class 1-B's slots are open!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Team Wilson and Juene will be the protecting team while Team Okami and Nanami will be the attacking team", Toshinori announced.

Jacob Wilson and Arakawa Juene waited in front of the special bomb while Aome Okami and Kokoro Nanami were in front of the building.

"Our battle plan is simple. Since we don't know much about the enemy's Quirk, the best option is to stay here and fight as a pair. What is your Quirk by the way?", Jacob asked.

"My Quirk is called Moving Library. I can make a copy of a book that I read in my brain and summon the pages of the said book. Those pages can be used as a projectile", he explained.

"I see. So this is our battle plan… You take the back and support me while I handle the front. Very easy right?", Jacob asked and Arakawa nodded.

Meanwhile, Aome and Kokoro were walking down the corridor of the third floor of the building. Kokoro was looking around carefully while Aome was walking straight.

"Ummm… Okami?", Kokoro called out.

"No need to be formal with me. Call me Aome!", she told her.

"Okay… Aome. Are you sure you should be that relaxed? They could attack from anywhere", Kokoro asked.

"It's fine! It's fine! I may not look like it but I got a good nose so I'm pretty sure they're not that close", Aome answered.

With her wagging tail and wolf ears, Kokoro already deduced that she had enhanced senses like wolf's and she definitely looked like the part.

"What's our plan?", Kokoro asked.

"As much as I don't like fighting, we don't have a choice since this is a combat exercise. Well… Let's just hope we can touch the bomb before a full-blown fight happens!"

They arrived at a huge room where the bomb was placed. The two boys were waiting for them to arrive. Aome got into a fighting stance and her tail stopped wagging. Her ears were on red alert, listening for any sound in the area.

Aome Okami, Quirk: Lycant! She has the strength and the senses of a wolf. With retractable claws in her hands and feet, she's a dangerous close-ranged hero.

"Let's go, Juene!", Jacob shouted and a spectral staff appeared from thin air.

Jacob Wilson, Quirk: Summoning! His Quirk allows him to summon up to a maximum of 10 weapons. Whether it's a bow and arrow or a sword, he's a versatile hero!

He swung his staff at Aome but she dodged it easily. She then countered with a punch but Jacob summoned a spectral round shield. The shield blocked her attack and he thrust his staff at her. She got hit on the stomach and just when she was about to punch him, she saw three projectiles rushing towards her from the corner of her eye. Aome jumped out of the way and the projectiles exploded upon impact on the ground.

Aome looked at the source of the projectiles and saw Arakawa who was adjusting his glasses.

"Aome!", Kokoro shouted and Aome returned to her senses just in time to avoid a swing from Jacob's staff.

Kokoro couldn't just stand idly while her teammate was fighting. She remembered the words of her teammate. All they had to do was touch the bomb and they would win. She ran towards the bomb.

However, Arakawa wouldn't allow that. Two ethereal pieces of paper appeared out of thin air and launched towards the running girl.

"Kokoro! Watch out!", Aome shouted.

"Do you have time to care for others?", Jacob asked and landed another blow on her.

Aome disregarded the pain and pushed Kokoro out of the way. The pieces of paper hit her and an explosion occurred. Aome barely managed to remain standing up.

"Don't be too reckless", she told Kokoro.

Jacob was silently observing the two. He already identified Aome's Quirk. She may have the strength, senses, and reflexes of a wolf but that was all she had. Aome had no gimmicks or tricks that would turn a disadvantage around. But he was wondering about the other girl's Quirk. Why wasn't she using it?

The reason for that was because Kokoro Nanami was a gentle soul. She couldn't dream of hurting someone. But hero work dealt with villains so she knew she was bound to harm someone or another. However, the thought of inflicting pain on her classmates made her heart ache. Also, she doesn't have enough control of her Quirk yet to be able to make it safe for practice.

That was why, she had no choice.

"Aome. Sorry but I leave it all to you", she said.

Kokoro then began singing. The song was about the serenity of nature, the peace brought from loving one another, and the beauty of being healthy. Her sweet voice stopped everyone from moving even her enemy and made them appreciate the beautiful song. Then, Aome's body began to glow. The bruises and cuts she received disappeared.

"What the?", asked the confused Aome.

Kokoro Nanami, Quirk: Angel's Song and Nightmare's Lullaby. Her voice can heal, damage, and destroy anything or anyone within range.

Kokoro didn't stop. Her song changed and it became about the unyielding determination of a hero, how justice always prevails, and how peace shall always return. Strength and energy coursed through Aome's body as she felt her senses sharpening.

"I see…", Aome muttered.

Aome charged swiftly at Arakawa. The boy couldn't react in time due to her speed and was knocked out by a strong punch to the stomach.

"Juene!", Jacob shouted.

But before he could run towards his fallen teammate, Aome was already in front of him.

 _Too fast!_ , he thought as he made a large round spectral shield.

However, the shield immediately shattered after one strike from the strengthened Aome. She then released a right hook which hit his jaw and Jacob lost consciousness after the blow,

"Team Wilson and Juene are down! Team Okami and Nanami wins!", Toshinori announced.

###

The battle was over and the two boys were sent to the infirmary. Toshinori discussed the battle. He said it was an improvement compared to the first one. Learning to cooperate with heroes whose Quirks are unknown was one of the fundamentals of being a hero. Jacob and Arakawa's cooperation was good. As for Aome and Kokoro, they weren't that bad but if Kokoro only used her Quirk sooner, they wouldn't have a harder time.

After the discussion, it was time for the next battle.

The protecting team consisted of a winged-girl and a boy in a black straitjacket. The winged-girl had light purple hair and purplish blue eyes and was wearing a dark blue yukata that are cut by the knee with a black sash tied around it and a secondary white sash tied around it again. The boy had black hair with a mask that covered his mouth and nose.

"I'm Runa Tenshi. Let's have a good match", the winged-girl introduced herself.

"My name is… Kuroi Niriyama… Kufufufufu. Let's see if you can last against me", the black-haired boy said.

The attacking team had a boy with pure black eyes and pointed ears and a girl with dark hair and dark eyes. The boy was wearing a white helmet that showed his ears and face and a pure white armor. The girl wore a scuba diver skintight body suit and a snorkel with an orange water vest that has medical supplies in its pockets.

"I'm Erude Rikaga. A pleasure to meet you", the boy with pointed ears introduced himself.

"…Tang Izumi… Let's make this quick", the girl said.

###

"That boy…", Eijiro said as he looked at the masked boy.

"No way… What is Niriyama doing at UA?", Mina asked.

Everyone looked at the two.

"Why? Is something wrong?", Tsuyu asked.

"Nothing… I just find it hard to believe that he wants to become a hero", Eijiro said.

"Why is that?", Fumikage asked.

Mina and Eijiro looked at each other and gulped.

"Because… he's the worst delinquent in our school!", the two of them said.

Everyone looked at the masked boy on the screen.

"Kufufufufu", the masked boy laughed.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I'm using "Hey everyone" a bunch of times now and it's kinda getting stuck to me. Anyways, here's another chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to WolfFaunas3 for Runa Tenshi and Tang Izumi, another one of my unnamed friend for Erude Rikaga, and myself for Kuroi Niriyama! Stay tuned for the next episode!**


	9. Chapter 9

"A delinquent?", Izuku asked.

"Yeah. He defeated different gangs and formed a group in my old school. He broke many rules and was very unhero-like", Eijiro answered,

"Also, it was said that he wasn't even afraid of using his Quirk against teachers and even police officers", Mina added.

"How could a guy like that be a hero?", Minoru asked.

###

The winged girl and the masked boy were waiting in front of the bomb. They stood there silently and the winged girl found it awkward. The boy was cracking his fingers.

"So… What's our plan?", Runa asked.

"Beat them up", Kuroi answered.

Runa sighed. She thought that Kuroi was overconfident. Having too much confidence was dangerous. They were facing against enemies with unknown Quirks so they have to be as careful as possible. And yet the boy beside her wasn't even fazed.

Erude and Tang were walking in the fourth floor of the building.

"Like what Jacob and Arakawa did, we should work together. Tell me, what's your Quirk?", Erude asked.

"Water Cannon… I shoot water from my hands", she answered.

"That's… useful"

They walked silently. Erude wanted to talk but she didn't look like the talkative type. Also, they were in a combat training so he talking wasn't really that necessary. It didn't take long before they arrived at the room where the bomb was.

"Enemy!", Runa shouted and everyone but Kuroi got into a battle stance.

Runa shot off feathers from her wings. Her Quirk was Angel Wings. She has wings that had a wingspan of 10 ft and she can launch her feathers like arrows. The winged-girl couldn't use her wings to fly since she was confined in a small room therefore she had no choice but to use her feathers as projectiles.

Erude smiled and lifted his right arm. The feathers stopped midair and Runa was confused. The feathers dropped to the ground after a few seconds. Erude Rikaga, Quirk: Telekinesis. He can lift and control objects using his mind. If he goes beyond his limit, he will suffer from a serious headache.

The winged girl shot off more feathers but the result was still the same. The arrows stopped midair and fell to the ground as Erude and Tang slowly moved closer.

Tang shot off pressurized water from her hands and hit Runa causing her to be knocked back. Runa stood up but her wings became heavy due to being wet. Normally, her wings were coated with a special oil that could handle water but since she received large amounts of water, her wings were wet and hard to move.

 _This is bad. My feathers are useless against Rikaga and Izumi disabled my Quirk. Is this it?,_ she thought.

Kuroi took a step forward and everyone looked at him.

"Kufufufufu… I guess it's time for me to act", he said.

The attacking team was on guard. They haven't seen his Quirk yet and if he was that confident, it must be formidable. Erude levitated a few rocks around him and Tang aimed her hands at Kuroi.

Kuroi cracked his finger and then, four red tentacles emerged from his back. Tang shot water at him but the tentacles protected him. The tentacles then went for Tang but she avoided it. However, a tentacle emerged from the ground and hit her stomach. The blow was strong and another tentacle whipped her. Tang was wrapped with one of the tentacles and was thrown away.

"Easy", Kuroi said.

Kuroi Niriyama, Quirk: Mutant Cells. He has special cells in his body that produces red tentacles in his body. The tentacles can be as hard, flexible, and long as he wants.

Tang coughed as she groveled in the ground because of the pain. Upon hearing his teammates pained groans, Erude was angry.

"Don't you know how to hold back?", he asked.

"'Hold back? This is a combat exercise. We must go all out and surpass our limit. What was it? Oh yeah. "Go beyond. Plus Ultra." Right?"

Stones and debris floated and launched at Kuroi. However, he wrapped himself with his tentacles and defended against the projectiles. Erude continued his onslaught of debris and stones against Kuroi. A tentacle emerged from the ground and Erude noticed it in time. He jumped away but it caught his feet. Other tentacles got his arms and other leg.

"If you surrender, it would be less painful", Kuroi told him with a cold voice.

"…I surrender", Erude said and looked down.

"Team Izumi and Rikaga surrendered. Team Niriyama and Tenshi wins!", Toshinori announced.

###

"He's strong", Kai commented.

"Niriyama has good control over his Quirk which makes him a formidable opponent. I wonder how tough his tentacles are", Aome said.

The two teams arrived at the observation room.

"Good fight", Toshinori praised them.

But the teams knew it was far from a good fight. Runa felt that she was useless. Erude and Tang knew that they were powerless against Kuroi. Toshinori's praise went through one ear and came out in the other.

"Now now. I know you must be feeling frustrated but it's normal. This is your first battle after all. You have room to improve. Young Tenshi, find other ways to utilize your Quirk. The same goes for you, Young Erude. There must be more ways to use your Quirk than just throwing debris. Anyone can do that. Young Izumi, train your Quirk. Water Quirks are really useful. And as for Young Niriyama… keep up the good work", Toshinori discussed.

The teams nodded and went back to the group. The door to the observation room opened and a boy with dark dirty blonde hair entered. Narruk arrived in the room.

"Ah. Young Mondronen. Glad to see you well", Toshinori said.

"Yeah. Aside from a little headache, I'm doing well", he replied.

"Good. We're about to start the next round"

The defending team had two boys. One had grey hair with a blue stripe down the middle. He was wearing a multicolored cape, a protective body suit, black gauntlets that contained a crystal and wore a half-red-half-blue v-shaped mask that only covered his face. The other boy had white hair and red eyes. His hero outfit was black and blue samurai armor with a blue oni mask and grappling hook launchers on both arms.

"The name's Daichi Hisakawa", the samurai boy introduced.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Watabe Kiyonaga!", the boy in the v-shaped mask introduced and did a pose.

The attacking team consisted of an odd-eyed boy with long shaggy brown hair. He wore a bulletproof trench coat and contained various tools and weapons. The other member was a black-haired boy with glasses. He wore a large hoodie with normal clothes except that he has programmable exo-suit underneath.

"Hey there! Cool costumes. My name's Drake Smith", the boy in the trench coat introduced himself.

"Yo! I'm Purorakudo Gemu! Let's have a good match!", the boy in the doofie said.

The two teams headed to the combat site and they did their preparations.

"Let's go on separate ways", Drake proposed.

"What? Shouldn't we work together?", Purorakudo asked.

"Don't worry. I have a plan", he said and ran off, leaving his teammate behind.

Meanwhile, the duo in front of the bomb was waiting for their enemies.

"What's your Quirk?", Daichi asked.

"My Quirk is dazzling. Once my radiant light hits you, your emotion will change!", Watabe answered.

"… That's it?"

"Yes!"

 _This is going to be tough_ , Daichi thought.

He noticed a lone boy wearing a hoodie enter the room. Daichi looked around for any signs of the other enemy. Upon knowing that he wasn't around, he transformed into a human-sized brontoscorpio. He clicked his two pincers and looked straight at Purorakudo.

 _Ewww. Insects. This couldn't get any worse_ , Purorakudo thought.

Daichi Hisakawa, Quirk: Arthropod! He can transform into insects including mythical and prehistoric ones. However he only has a limited time to maintain a form before he loses control.

###

"I-I-Insect!", Toru screamed.

"What kind of insect is that?", Denki asked.

Koji muffled a scream because his fear of insect kicked in. And it wasn't just any insect. It was as big as a human and it was a prehistoric one.

###

Purorakudo Geimu was about to fight when a grey light shined on him. He felt all of his energy leave him and he felt listless and unmotivated.

"Hey. What happened?", Daichi asked.

"Do whatever you want. I'm tired", Purorakudo answered.

Daichi looked at the source of the light and it came from Watabe.

Watabe Kiyonaga, Quirk: Art Attack! He can influence the emotions of a target based on the color of the light he shines upon them. Red is for anger, pink is for happiness, blue is for sadness, and etc.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of him. Just find the other one", Watabe said.

"The attacking team touched the bomb. Team Smith and Gemu wins!", Toshinori announced.

"WHAT?", Watabe and Daichi asked in surprise.

They saw Drake touching the bomb.

"He didn't enter the room at all!", Daichi exclaimed.

"It's my Quirk. Sorry about that", Drake told them as if that was enough explanation.

Drake Smith, Quirk: Fourth-Wall Break. He can tell when someone thinks about him and when someone talks or looks at him. When no one is focusing on him, he can teleport to anywhere he can see with a 1 second cool down. Also, cameras can't see him if he wants to.

###

"That was a quick fight", Narruk said.

"Indeed. But speed is important for heroics. Take note of that", Toshinori said.

The two teams entered the observation room.

"Good job, Young Smith. By retrieving the bomb in the swiftest and safest way, you won. However, a hero never sacrifices his comrades. You must thing of Young Gemu's welfare too if you use a plan like that again. As for you three… better luck next time", Toshinori said.

"Now then… For our last battle for today. Please step up!"

A girl with straight brown hair and light brown eyes stepped forward. She was wearing a long and dark lavender overcoat over a short frilly dusty lilac dress with wide sleeves and white tights. Her teammate was a boy with white hair and pale yellow eyes. His costume consisted of a fancy white suit and blue tie.

"I am Tsubaki Kamiya. It is a pleasure to meet you", she introduced herself and curtsied.

"Greetings. I am Shiroi Kiri. Nice to meet you", the boy introduced himself.

The other team had a blond boy with azure blue eyes. He wore a streamlined jet black bodysuit that could resist heat and frost and digital goggles that acted as a gadget that calculates. His comrade was a girl with purple hair and blue eyes. Her hero costume was a skintight violet suit with gauntlets and boots.

"Heya. I'm Nozomi Kido", the girl introduced herself.

"Hello there. My name is Nagai Tokuhei. A pleasure to meet such beautiful ladies today", he said.

Tsubaki and Nozomi smiled at the compliment.

"Now then, head to the stage. It's time for the final battle!", Toshinori said.

 **Hey everyone! Yep. I think I'll always start my author's notes with a "Hey everyone". Anyways… Thanks to The Last Appleborne for Drake Smith and Purorakudo Gemu, Aerodactyl999 for Daichi Hisakawa, monfernova for Watabe Kiyonaga and Nagai Tokuhei, Post-Apocalyptic-Misha for Tsubaki Kamiya, and myself for Nozomi Kido and Shiroi Kiri. Stay tuned for the next ep and leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone!** **Wow. My 10th chapter… This is actually awesome since I actually got committed to something. It's all thanks to you guys and I look forward to working with you guys even more! Now then… without further ado… Enjoy!**

* * *

"Team Kamiya and Kiri! Versus! Team Kido and Tokuhei! The final battle for our class today! Begin!", Toshinori announced.

Tsubaki and Shiroi were on the defensive team while Nozomi and Nagai were on the offensive team.

Nozomi and Nagai entered the building. They were quiet as they walked up the stairs. Nagai wanted to talk to Nozomi since it was a chance to talk to a beauty but he had to focus on the combat exercise first.

"Hey Tokuhei… How should we do this?", Nozomi asked.

"Hmmm… I believe that we should find a common ground with our Quirks. Tell me, what is your Quirk?", he asked.

Nozomi touched the wall and her skin and clothes were coated with a concrete armor. Nozomi Kido, Quirk: Matter Absorption. She can absorb solid materials and coat herself with it. The toughness and properties of the material remains and she can still move in flexible manners.

"How about you?", Nozomi asked.

"I cans swim in the air. Actually, air is like water for me. I can swim in it and I can even compress it and splash it to people", Nagai answered.

"I see. It's best if you leave the front to me while you fight in the air"

"No! Having a woman fight in the front while I cower above is shameful!"

"But we won't win if we follow your plan. Besides, I'm not some weak girl"

Nagai was full of complaints but he had no choice but to agree. After all, Nozomi was right. They were against enemies with unknown Quirks so they have to be as efficient as possible.

They arrived at the room where the bomb was and they saw a brown-haired girl and a white-haired boy. Nagai compressed the air and threw it at the boy but white mist appeared from the boy's hand. The air disappeared when it touched the white mist. Another mist appeared from his other hand and compressed air went out from it and hit Nagai.

"What the? That was my attack!", Nagai exclaimed.

Shiroi Kiri, Quirk: Mist Storage. He can summon a white mist that stores anything. Also, he can summon the things he stored from the same mist he summoned.

Nozomi was about to run towards the bomb but then she noticed something fast was running towards her. She received a punch, kick, another punch, and a judo throw at insane speeds. The purple=haired girl saw that her attacker was the brown-haired girl.

"What was that? Some sort of speed-enhancing Quirk?", she asked.

"Wrong", Tsubaki answered.

She took a deep breath and ran swiftly. Tsubaki Kamiya, Quirk: Time Trap. Tsubaki can change her own perception of time and make 1 second for others to 3 seconds for her. However, it only lasts for as long as she can hold her breath. Her Quirk is often confused with a speed-type Quirk.

Nozomi absorbed the ground and concrete coated her. When Tsubaki punched her, it felt like she was punching a concrete wall. Her fist felt pain and she backed away.

Meanwhile, Nagai was floating in the air and was splashing compressed air at Shiroi but Shiroi merely stored them all in his mist. The white-haired boy returned all of the compressed air to the floating boy.

It was a stalemate. Nozomi couldn't land a blow on Tsubaki but Tsubaki couldn't deal any damage to her. If Nozomi would try to charge towards the bomb, Tsubaki would just overtake her and judo throw her away. Nagai would float in the air and throw compressed air at Shiroi but Shiroi would just return his attacks.

"You guys are persistent aren't ya?", Nozomi asked as she threw a punch.

Tsubaki couldn't answer since she was holding her breath. She was looking for possible weaknesses her enemy could have but Nozomi's defenses were solid. It was like punching a solid wall.

 _Not good. At this rate, our time will run out and we will lose!_ , Nagai thought.

He swam towards the bomb and since Shiroi couldn't fly, he just hopelessly chased after him. Tsubaki noticed this and ran towards the bomb as well. Her perception of time was changed and so, she was fast. She jumped and grabbed Nagai's leg. He fell to the ground and Tsubaki pinned him to the ground.

Nozomi ran towards the bomb while Tsubaki was busy with Nagai. Shiroi got in her way but she just punched him in the stomach. That was one limitation with Shiroi's Quirk. He couldn't store living creatures without harming them. Every living being he stored died because of suffocation in his storage area. That was why Tsubaki's team lost when Nozomi touched the bomb.

"Team Kido and Tokuhei wins!". Toshinori announced.

"… We lost", Shiroi said.

Tsubaki let out a sigh and let go of Nagai.

"Good job Nozomi!", Nagai praised.

"Hehehehe. There's more where that came from!", Nozomi replied.

"…Sorry…", Shiroi apologized to Tsubaki.

"It couldn't be helped", Tsubaki said and helped Shiroi up.

The two teams returned to the observation room and Toshinori greeted them.

"Good job. You did well. Young Kamiya was amazing at holding Young Kido back. Young Kido was also amazing at defending herself and being able to make good decisions under pressure. As for Young Tokuhei, you should've switched to other methods of attacking when you found out that splashing air at Young Kiri was useless. Young Kiri, learn when to return the attacks you stored with your Quirk. Now that concludes our battle training! You children will go to the classroom and reflect on what you learned. Also, you'll be provided with the videos of your battle to help you see what your mistakes were", Toshinori said.

"Now then… Say it with me! Go beyond!", he shouted.

"Plus Ultra", almost everyone shouted with him.

Toshinori then became a muscular man. Everyone was surprised and happy to see the Symbol of Peace again. He smiled and gave them a thumbs-up. It took only one second before he coughed up blood and returned to his skinny form.

"Sensei! Are you okay?", Jacob asked.

"Don't worry. Just wanted to pump you kids up a bit. Now return to your classrooms", he answered and walked out of the room.

###

"Finally! That was barely entertaining. We should've trained than watch a bunch of weak children", Katsuki said.

"Now now, Katsuki. You were once a child too", Eijiro teased.

"And you had an intense fight with Izuku too! You almost killed him!", Denki added.

Everyone laughed light-heartedly while Katsuki was screaming at them to shut up. Despite the bonds they formed, Katsuki still wouldn't admit that he liked being with his classmates and that he enjoyed moments of peace like this one. But he definitely enjoyed beating up villains.

"If you think that this was just for fun then you are wrong. UA doesn't waste time since villains are rising. UA doesn't give its students useless activities when it can train them to become heroes", Aizawa told them in a cold manner which made everyone freeze up. Whatever he was planning, it was definitely stressing.

"For the next two weeks, you will supervise and train the students you saw in their free time", Aizawa announced.

"Eh?"

"You mean like we're going to be like heroes and they'll be our sidekicks?", Mina asked.

"This is exciting! I already feel like an upperclassman!", Tooru shouted.

"Cute girl! Let my sidekick be a cute girl!", Minoru screamed.

"Shut up", Aizawa's cold voice echoed through the room and silence everyone.

"You do know the risk UA is taking right? Instead of having pro teachers teach them, UA is relying on you to mold them into heroes. Fun? Very well. You'll be taking track of their growth, both in academics and heroics. And for the one who had the least growth of his or her sidekick, he or she will be part of supplementary lessons along with his or her sidekick", Aizawa said.

Everyone screamed internally except for a few individuals.

"When will we know our sidekicks?", Tenya asked as he stood up and raised his hand.

"Tomorrow. Video copies of their battles will be sent to you later. You better think of strategies already. You don't want an underclassman suffering because of your incompetence wouldn't you?", Aizawa answered and left the room.

"What should I do? How can I train my sidekick?", Minoru asked while panicking.

"This is b*llsh*t! If UA is forcing me to have a sidekick, then he'd better be strong! If he isn't, I'll make him to be the strongest underclassman!", Katsuki declared.

Everyone began to worry for Katsuki's sidekick.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Two "Hey everyone"s in one chapter sounds weird but I'm doing it anyway. Like what I said earlier, this is the 10th chapter. Huzzah! Now that the battle training was finished and the introduction for Class 1-A is out of the way, the story can move on. Don't forget to review! And… stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

Morning classes were finished and Mitsuji remained in his seat. Feeling frustrated, he didn't have the appetite to eat lunch. He felt that he could've done more in the combat training. From what Recovery Girl said, he passed out due to fatigue and extreme nervousness. He felt useless and didn't feel like eating lunch. However, a boy with neon blue hair approached him.

"Hey Saiga. Wanna eat lunch together?", Kai asked.

Unable to reject his kind offer, Mitsuji accepted and the two of them went to the cafeteria. After getting their food and finding a table, they began eating.

"Sorry about yesterday", Mitsuji apologized.

"What? Why?", Kai asked.

"We lost because of me. If only I didn't pass out because of nervousness, Midoriya would've had a hard time and we could've won. I'm no-good"

"Don't be like that! The past is in the past. What matters is what you learned and what you can do for the future!"

Despite Kai's effort to comfort him, Mitsuji still felt frustrated and lost confidence.

"Hello there! Mind if I sit here?", a boy with dirty blond hair and blue green eyes asked.

"Sure", Kai answered and he sat down.

"I'm Jacob Wilson. Nice to meet you. I saw your fight", Jacob said.

"Is that so?", Kai asked.

"You've got a neat Quirk: being able to shoot off laser from your hands and fingers. How strong is your laser?", Jacob asked.

"Well… My laser can pretty much pierce through metal after some time", he answered.

"Enough about that. I'm more interested in your Quirk!", Jacob exclaimed and faced Mitsuji.

"M-M-Mine?", he asked.

"Yeah. Fire and electricity?! It's like having two separate Quirks at once! That's amazing! And your fight with Mondronen was awesome. The way you only used fire against him and then finish him with electricity was quite a smart move. Although you won by luck since if I were Mondronen, I would've knocked you out already and not give you a chance to use your Quirk. But what if you zap from a distance? That could work. But can you do it? Electricity is faster than fire after all so Mondronen would have a hard time dodging… Oh sorry! I think I rambled on again!", Jacob told Mitsuji.

Mitsuji was overwhelmed by Jacob's words. He looked to Kai for help but Kai found it amusing. Mitsuji pleaded silently and Kai smiled.

"So Wilson…", Kai said.

"Jacob will be fine. Back in my country, we don't use last names", he interrupted.

"Okay. So Jacob… I think you need to slow down a bit. My friend is a bit on the nervous side",

"Sorry. It's just that whenever I talk about Quirks or Heroes, I get too excited and I ramble on. Sorry for scaring you"

"Ah. Don't worry. It's my fault for being too nervous", Mitsuji said.

"What do you call your Quirk?", Jacob asked.

"It's called Primal Split. I can use fire, earth, and electricity to some extent. I can't overuse it though",, he answered.

"Not only fire and electricity but also earth?! That's quite a powerful Quirk. That's quite nice",

"I can only use one element at a time and it takes some time to switch from one element to another"

"I see. I see", Jacob muttered as he took down notes.

Jacob continued asking questions and even involved Kai in his interrogation. Their entire lunch break was taken by the questioning and they were almost late for their afternoon hero lessons.

###

"Young kiddos! For today's heroics class, you'll go to the field!", their homeroom teacher announced.

"Ehhhh? Where's All Might?", Nozomi asked.

"I thought he was in charge", Aome added.

"Bwahahaha! Don't worry! He'll train you lil' kiddos into fine heroes alright! But for now, he ain't around", Matthew said and fired his pistol at the ceiling.

They changed into their PE uniforms and headed straight to the field. Matthew accompanied them and when they arrived there, they saw 20 people wearing the same uniform as them.

A man in black clothes with bandage-like cloth wrapped around his neck stepped forward. He had black hair and dull-looking eyes.

"Are those your students?", the man asked Matthew.

"Aye!", he replied.

"Hello, Class 1-A. I'm Shota Aizawa, Class 2-A's homeroom teacher", Aizawa introduced himself.

 _He's a teacher?!_ , everyone thought.

"Let's get this over with. The people behind me are your upperclassmen. They have more experience than you and some are on par with pro heroes. You will learn a lot from them over the next two weeks", Aizawa said.

The students of Class 1-A looked at him blankly. They would've remained that way but Nagai raised his hand and gathered the courage to ask a question.

"What do you mean by that, sir?", he asked.

Aizawa looked at Matthew.

"You didn't tell them anything?", Aizawa asked.

"It's better if you tell 'em", Matthew replied.

The black-haired teacher sighed.

"All right. Listen up. For the next two weeks, each of you will be trained personally. That's all", Aizawa said.

That wasn't enough to answer their questions but they don't have the courage to ask any more questions since they felt an intimidating pressure coming out from the black-haired teacher.

"Then let's announce the hero-sidekick pair. Step up and go to that corner when your names are called", Matthew said.

"Hero: Yuga Aoyama. Sidekick: Kai Hikari", Aizawa announced.

Kai stepped to the front and faced a boy with slightly long blonde hair and bright indigo eyes.

"Bonjour! I hope we get along dashingly!", Yuga said.

"Let's work hard, Senpai!"

"Hero: Mina Ashido. Sidekick: Tang Izumi", Aizawa announced.

The water girl walked towards the center and met up with a pink-skinned girl.

"Wow. You're such a cutie! Let's work hard together kay?", Mina asked.

"Yes, Ashido-senpai!", Tang nodded.

"Hero: Tsuyu Asui. Sidekick: Aome Okami"

With her tail wagging, Aome went to the center and looked at the frog girl in front of her.

"Let's do our best. And call me Tsuyu-kero", Tsuyu said.

"Okay, Tsuyu-senpai!", Aome replied.

"Hero: Tenya Iida. Sidekick: Tsubaki Kamiya

Tsubaki gracefully walked to the center and faced a boy who had glasses and had six exhaust ports coming out of each of his legs.

"Hello! Under the name of Ingenium, I will refine you into a wonderful hero!", Tenya declared.

"I thank you in advance, Iida-senpai", Tsubaki replied calmly.

"Hero: Ochaco Uraraka. Sidekick: Nagai Tokuhei"

Nagai smiled and walked to the center. He met a short girl with brown hair.

"I'm blessed to have a beautiful lady to teach me how to be a hero. I thank the heavens. Now let us depart on our journey to heroism!", Nagai said and offered his hand.

"Yep! Let's work hard, Tokuhei-kun!", Ochaco replied and shook his hand.

"Hero: Mashirao Ojiro. Sidekick: Watabe Kiyoga"

The colorful boy met up with a tailed blond guy.

"We make a colorful team. Let's become a fabulous hero together", Watabe said.

"Wait. You're saying that I'm not plain? Are you serious?", Mashirao asked while being genuinely happy.

"Hero: Denki Kaminari. Sidekick: Shiroi Kiri"

White mist came out of Shiroi's hands as he walked towards the center and met a blonde boy.

"Let's get along!", Denki said.

"…", Shiroi remained quiet.

"Hero: Eijiro Kirishima. Sidekick: Nozomi Kido"

A boy with spiky red hair met up with Nozomi at the center of the field.

"I've seen you fight. You got guts if you can take on attacks with your body. That's manliness!", Eijiro said.

"Kirishima-senpai. Are you calling me a man? Aren't these telling you otherwise?", Nozomi asked and directed his attention to her bosom which made him blush.

"Hero: Koji Koda. Sidekick: Purorakudo Gemu"

They met up and shook hands.

"Hero: Rikido Sato. Sidekick: Erude Rikaga"

Erude went to the center and saw a muscular boy with brown spiky hair,

"Let's work hard!", Rikido said.

"Yes, Sato-senpai", Erude replied.

"Hero: Mezo Shoji. Sidekick: Drake Smith"

Drake dragged his feet as he walked. He met a tall guy whose mouth was covered with a mask and had six arms.

"Yo Senpai! Let's have a good time", Drake said.

"I'll train you into a good hero", Mezo replied.

"Hero: Kyoka Jiro. Sidekick: Kokoro Nanami"

Kokoro was excited to see her partner and when she found out it was a girl, she was happy. Her partner had short purple hair and plug-like earlobes.

"Let's work together Jiro-senpai!", Kokoro said and smiled innocently.

"I saw your fight and I'm kind of interested in your Quirk. It'll be fun working with you", Kyoka told her.

"Hero: Hanta Sero. Sidekick: Kuroi Niriyama"

Hanta gulped down since his sidekick was the delinquent Mina and Eijiro told them about. He knew he was going to have a hard time.

"Kufufufufu… I'll be in your care, Senpai", Kuroi said and smiled.

"Y-Yeah"

"Hero: Fumikage Tokoyami. Sidekick: Runa Tenshi"

Runa walked to the center and saw a guy with a head of a black bird. She was quite relieved that her mentor had bird-like features too.

"We are fated to fight united. Then I shall train you in my path", Fumikage said.

She was then doubting her judgment.

"Uhhh… Sure", she replied.

"Hero: Shoto Todoroki. Sidekick: Suzumi Midoriya"

Suzumi walked towards the center but for some reason, she felt that all of Class 2-A was staring at her. But she didn't mind it. She faced her partner who had split-colored hair that was white on the right side and crimson on the left.

"You're Izuku's cousin. I'm interested to see what you can do", Shoto said.

Suzumi looked at Class 2-A and saw Izuku. It then clicked to her.

"You're Izuku's classmate?", she asked.

"Yes. Let's discuss this later", Shoto answered and started walking.

"Hero: Toru Hagakure. Sidekick: Daichi Hisakawa"

Daichi was surprised to see a floating set of PE uniform but he was even more surprised to hear it talking.

"Let's work hard together!", Toru said.

"…Okay", he replied.

"Hero: Katsuki Bakugo. Sidekick: Narruk Mondronen"

Narruk walked to the center and a boy with spiky ash blond hair faced him.

"You'd better be ready to die if you're working under me!", Katsuki said with a dangerous smile on his face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!", Narruk replied without hesitation.

"Good! I like you already. Don't disappoint me!"

"Yes Bakugo-senpai!"

The two walked away.

"Hero: Izuku Midoriya. Sidekick: Jacob Wilson"

Jacob walked to the center and met a green-haired boy.

"Let's work hard together", Izuku said and smiled.

"Yes Senpai!", Jacob replied.

"Hero: Minoru Mineta. Sidekick: Arakawa Juene"

Minoru couldn't believe his eyes. His sidekick was cute. Arakwa had puffy brown hair and glasses that added cuteness. Along with a short and petite build, Minoru was grateful for his luck that he was paired with a cutie.

"Hello Senpai", Arakawa said.

"Hey there, cutie. I'll teach you a lot of things", Minoru said with a wink.

"If any of you have complaints with your upperclassmen, feel free to tell us and we'll handle it", Aizawa said.

"Sorry to disappoint you Senpai but I'm a guy", Arakawa told him.

Everyone could hear Minoru's heart breaking.

"You're a trap?!", he shouted.

"That's what they all say but I'm not happy with it"

Minoru paled because all of his fantasies with Arakawa changed meaning when he found out that he was a guy.

"Hero: Momo Yaoyorozu. Sidekick: Mitsuji Saiga"

Mitsuji walked to the center and saw a girl with a black hair that was tied in a ponytail.

"Leave everything to me and you'll be a great hero!", Momo declared.

 _Gaaaahhh! Why does it have to be a girl? And a beautiful one to boot! My stomach hurts!_

"Is something wrong? You look pale", she asked.

"I-I'm fine", Mitsuji said without looking at her in the eye.

"All right kiddos! Listen up! For the next two weeks, you'll be attending classes like usual. However, it's up to you on how you train with your partners in your free time. Make as much progress as you can since the one with the least improvement will be loaded with supplementary lessons!", Matthew said.

"Eh?", Class 1-A asked while Class 2-A remained calm since they already knew the consequences.

 _Supplementary lessons?! Which means… I might drag down Senpai too? I got to get my act together. But…_

"Let's work hard. Okay?", Momo asked.

"U-Um… Y-Y-Yes. L-Let's work had…erm… h-hard!", he replied.

 _I can't talk to beautiful girls!_

* * *

 **Hey everyone! So sorry that I couldn't update last time. I kinda got rushed to the hospital due to my sickness but anyways, I'm fine now… At least… As long as I don't overwork myself. But anyways, that was it. I thought real hard on the Hero-Sidekick pairing and it was tough with all the requests. So I did my Rubesty and managed to pair them up with their Quirks and requests in my mind. Anyways, this note is getting too long so I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

He felt uncomfortable.

"Ummm… C-Could you not stare too much? Please?", Mitsuji timidly asked.

Momo was too deep in her thoughts while analyzing her sidekick. She circled him and looked at him from every angle. Mitsuji wanted to run away since she was looking at him too much to the point he was being self-conscious.

He decided to focus on other things. His other classmates were training with their heroes. Kai was shooting off laser beams from his hands to the sky along with Yuga. Jacob was having a hard time defending against Izuku's quick and powerful attacks. Narruk was trying hard to land a blow on Katsuki but he only received explosions from his mentor. Everyone else were working hard with their mentors but here he was, being analyzed by a girl and a beautiful one to boot.

"I've seen the way you fight", Momo finally said and made Mitsuji nervous and relax at the same time. He became relaxed that she wasn't observing him that much anymore but he became nervous since he had to talk to a girl.

"You're a mid-ranged fighter. You shoot off flames to your target. If they get too close, you wrap yourself with fire so they would back away. In case that they don't back away and manage to touch you, you'll use your electric side and stun them. Am I correct so far?", Momo asked.

"Y-Yes, S-Senpai!", Mitsuji answered and sweated a lot.

"Why are you so nervous? I'm not going to harm you"

"I-It's just that… I don't really interact with my upperclassmen and beautiful girls that much"

He remembered the bad experiences he had with them. If it wasn't for Mitsuo, he wouldn't be in UA and would've been stuck with that kind of life.

"Okay. I know it's not easy but try to tone down your nervousness. I noticed in your battle that you were nervous at the start. Although I'm not sure whether it affected your fight with the wolfman, nervousness and heroism doesn't match", Momo told him.

Mitsuji hung his head and looked down on the ground. He knew that all well. When his classmates found out that he was aiming to be a hero, they would've laughed if Mitsuo wasn't around. He knew that he wasn't cut to be a hero. But he had to be one. With All Might gone, he had to make sure that society will remain peaceful. He knew it would be a hard journey.

"Y-Yes ma'am", he replied.

"Good. Now let us not waste any time and train. We don't want to be the ones who'll do supplementary lessons"

Mitsuji prayed in his heart that he won't do any hellish training. He took a peek at what the others were doing. Tenya was sparring with a fast-moving Tsubaki. Runa was flying up in the sky and was being chased by a flying Fumikage.

"Let's spar too", Momo said.

"Eh?"

Momo made a metal staff and charged at him. Mitsuji reacted just in time to wrap himself with flames making her back off. However, she made a net and threw it at him. When the net touched the fire, it immediately contracted and captured Mitsuji. Panicking, Mitsuji created more flames and caused the net to contract more.

"That net is made out of a special alloy. It contracts when it is heated. And it is your loss", Momo said.

 _1…2…_

The ground shook and cracks appeared on it. Momo jumped just in time when a crater formed beneath her. A hand made of earth emerged from the ground and almost caught her but she created a hammer and smashed the earthen hand. The ground shook again and this time, jagged pillars of earth came from Mitsuji towards Momo in a straight line. She sidestepped it but her feet sunk in the mud.

 _There's mud here?_ , she thought.

If it weren't for her experience, she would've lost her balance but with her quick thinking, she made a grappling hook and shot it at one of the pillars that were made out of earth. She pulled herself out of the mud.

 _27…28…_

 _So he's not only limited to fire and electricity but also earth? The entire area is my enemy! But why isn't he attacking?_ , Momo asked in her head.

 _1…_

Not passing up any opportunity, Momo made a grenade. The grenade contained sleeping gas. She threw it at Mitsuji who was unable to move.

 _2…_

But before he could act, he got hit by the grenade and it released its contents. The sleeping gas knocked Mitsuji out.

###

Mitsuji woke up and felt a soft sensation. It was warm and he felt comfortable. He felt that it was okay if he were to spend an eternity lying down on whatever he was lying down.

Unfortunately for him, he opened his eyes and saw Momo's face looking down at him. It took him seconds to realize what was going on. Momo was giving him a lap pillow. His face paled and his heart raced.

"Gaaahhh!", Mitsuji screamed as he got up.

"Woah! What's wrong?", Momo asked.

"P-P-Please don't do that again! I beg of you! I would die of a heart attack!"

"Do what?"

"T-T-That lap pillow! Seeing a person's face upon immediately waking up is not good for my health!"

Mitsuji caught his breath and waited for himself to calm down. Momo looked at him with concern.

That was the first time he received a lap pillow from someone aside from his mom and the experience was unnatural. The warmth and the softness of the said pillow and how Momo's pretty face looking at him.

 _No! What am I thinking?! You're just shocked. That's all_ , he thought.

He cleared his mind by looking at others who were training with their mentors. Nagai was swimming in the air and chasing after the rocks Ochaco sent afloat. Suzumi was melting the ice Shoto made while he was determining how fast she could melt the ice.

"Shall we continue?", Momo asked.

Mitsuji had to continue. His classmates were training hard and he couldn't let his nervousness and weaknesses get in his way. He will defeat Momo and be a great hero.

"Y-Yes ma'am!", Mitsuji answered.

He lost again. Thanks to Momo's sleeping gas, he became unconscious. It was a great fight compared to the first one. He was able to keep Momo away for a while with his flames and when she threw the net, he avoided them. And instead of wrapping himself with flames when Momo would rush towards him with a net, he wrapped himself with electricity instead. However, he still got captured and used the earth to give her trouble and prevent her from using her sleeping gas. But in the end, she still won. The difference in skills and experience was huge. Any tricks he came up were countered easily.

Mitsuji hoped that he wouldn't be given another lap pillow and when he woke up, he was greeted by the clinic's ceiling.

"Oh. You're awake", Momo, who was seated beside his bed, said.

"Thank you…", Mitsuji said.

"For what?"

"D-Don't mind me"

Momo was confused.

"Do you feel anything weird?", she asked.

"No.. I feel refreshed for sleeping twice in the same afternoon", he answered.

"I see. Now, let's go back to the dorm, Saiga", Momo told him.

"No. Don't worry. I can handle myself"

Walking home with a girl was too much for Mitsuji, The only person he ever walked home with was Mitsuo. His heart wasn't ready for such a leap. After all, walking home contains conversations and interactions. And he couldn't imagine himself to do that.

"Okay. We'll train again tomorrow", Momo said.

"Yes ma'am", Mitsuji replied and walked out of the clinic.

When he arrived at the dorm, he took a shower and then crashed into his bed.

###

In one of the rooms of Class 1-A's dormitory, a person was holding a shell.

"Do they suspect you?", a voice that originated from the shell asked.

"Not in the slightest", the person said.

"Do your job properly and we'll keep our end of the deal"

"Do not worry. I will make sure that your plans will be done, Shigaraki"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter and man, the story's finally moving now that introduction of the OCs are done. There's still the tournament arc and a bunch of other arcs I'm planning so I'm not dropping this anytime soon. Sorry for the short chapters since I can only use my laptop for a limited time since doctors advise me to rest. So I'll do my Rubesty and deliver you chapters of this fanfic. Anyways… Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Mitsuji woke up by falling from his bed. His alarm clock didn't go off yet and when he looked out of his window, the sun wasn't even up. He went back to his bed and tried to sleep but he couldn't. The boy sighed and decided to go to the common area to have a glass of cold water.

When he arrived there, he saw a girl with dog ears drinking milk and was sitting on the couch. His plan was to get a glass of water, drink it silently, and walk back to his room without bothering her. Girls weren't his forte… as if he was actually good with anything. However, his plan failed when he was about to leave the kitchen after satisfying his thirst.

"Hey there!", the girl said.

Mitsuji almost let out a shriek.

"Are you okay? You're really pale", she asked.

"I-I-I'm fine. Gotta go!", he replied.

"Wait! You're that nervous guy in the first fight. You were awesome! What's you name again?"

"M-Mitsuji S-Saiga! Gotta go!"

"Sheesh. You're too nervous. I may be a wolf but I don't bite", the girl pouted.

"It's n-not like that. I'm not good with people,… I'm also not good with girls, especially beautiful ones"

The girl blushed.

"Beautiful eh? Hehehe", the girl said.

 _I need to get out! I need to get away! Somebody help me!_ , Mitsuji thought.

"I'm Aome Okami. Nice to meet you", she introduced herself.

"Yeah. Gotta go!", Mitsuji told her for the last time and walked stiffly to the elevator.

"Early in the morning and my heart couldn't take it!", he panted.

Mitsuji sat on the elevator's floor and an indescribable feeling appeared in his chest.

"Am I really suited to be a hero?", he asked himself with a low voice.

###

"Are you ready kiddos?!", Matthew asked as he entered the room.

He had a huge smile as he walked to the teacher's table.

"We will have a special and important activity today!", he announced.

 _Another test?!_ , everyone thought.

"It's time… to pick a class representative!"

Everyone got excited.

"Pick me! Pick me!", Aome shouted and waved her hands.

"If anyone should be the class representative, it should be someone like me!", Watabe exclaimed.

"As Bakugou-senpai's sidekick, that position belongs to me!", Narruk shouted.

"If that's the case, being Midoriya-senpai's sidekick also grants me that benefit", Jacob replied to Narruk.

Everyone was shouting their names and was asking the teacher to pick them except for a few.

"Are you planning to be the class rep?", Kai asked Mitsuji.

"That's impossible for me", Mitsuji replied.

Matthew fired a gun and silenced everyone.

"We'll do this democratically! Everyone! Write a name on a piece of paper and place it on the ballot in front!", he instructed them.

"But what if everyone writes themselves?", Tang asked.

"Don't worry. I noticed that there are some who wouldn't mind not being the class representative. That's why do not worry and vote away!", Matthew answered.

Everyone started writing on their papers. Mitsuji was stuck. He didn't know who to write. Should he write Jacob's name since they were friends? Mitsuji objected to that since he mustn't be biased. He tried to observe everyone and remembered that he didn't interact with them much. When there was a dorm party, he remained in his room. When people tried to approach him, he would try to get away as soon as possible.

 _What should I do?_ , he asked himself.

He decided to give up and wrote Nagai Tokuhei in his paper. He didn't know much about him but judging from his appearance and how respectful he was, he seemed to be a good choice unlike the wild Narruk or hero-obsessed Jacob.

After a while, the votes were counted and Nagai won with 4 votes. Kokoro became the vice class representative with 3 votes. The rest had 0 to 1 votes. The winners were sent to the front and were told to give a speech.

"Everyone! I sincerely thank you for placing your trust in me. Rest assured that I will not fail you and I will do everything in my power to help you when you need me", Nagai said.

"Hello everyone. I can't believe that I'm the vice class representative but I will do my best to not disappoint. Although I might be lacking, let's work together to make our dreams come true", she said and smiled.

After that, homeroom ended and classes begun. Time marched on and classes ended for the day. Mitsuji got out of the classroom only to see a girl with a spiky ponytail waiting for him.

"S-Senpai.."..

"Hello there, Saiga. Now let's go", Momo told him and walked

Mitsuji followed her silently.

"How was school today?", she asked, breaking the silence.

' "I-It was the s-same as usual except that today we picked a class representative"

"I see"

Momo couldn't think of anymore topics to discuss. She knew that Mitsuji was a nervous boy and in order for him to be a great hero, he had to remove that nervousness. Mitsuji had a powerful Quirk and she acknowledged that fact. However, she felt that he wasn't using his full power and was holding back either intentionally or unintentionally. It was her job to bring out his full power.

They arrived at Gym Gamma. It looked like a regular gym with concrete floors.

"Are you sure it's alright to use this place?", Mitsuji asked.

"It's okay. Aizawa-sensei said that we can use whatever facilities we need to use in training our sidekicks", Momo answered.

Momo then made a red matryoshka doll and showed it to Mitsuji.

"This is a special doll. If it is heated to a certain temperature, it'll explode. Also, if it receives enough shock from impact, it'll explode. I want you to shoot flames at it until it explodes while it is being thrown at you", Momo explained.

"Eh? Isn't it a bit dangerous?", he asked.

"Being a hero is dangerous", she replied.

 _1…2…_

Momo threw the doll and Mitsuji shot flames at it. The doll exploded. Momo then created two more and threw it at him. The dolls exploded when it came into contact with his flames. She continued creating and throwing dolls at him while he just made them explode.

 _28…29…30_

` Mitsuji dodged the doll heading towards him.

"Why did you dodge?", Momo asked.

"I can only use an element for 30 seconds then I have to wait for some time again to be able to fight", he answered.

Momo took note of that in her brain. It would be nice if she could somehow increase the time he could use an element or decrease the time for him to be able to fight again but she had to focus on the basics first. She had to be sure that his aim was good since he was a mid-ranged fighter.

Time passed as they trained and Momo decided to change things. She produced a yellow matryoshka doll.

"You can use earth, fire, and electricity, right?", she asked.

"Yes"

"This doll is also a special doll. If it receives enough charge, it'll explode and if it receives impact, it'll also explode"

Mitsuji paled.

"W-W-Wait!", he screamed.

"What's wrong?", Momo asked.

"It's true that I can use electricity but I can't aim with it. It doesn't follow a straight line and goes everywhere especially high voltages! That's why I can only use the electric element to zap people when they're close enough", Mitsuji explained.

Momo thought for a while.

"That is troubling. Very well. For now, let's continue with the flame dolls", Momo said and discarded the yellow matryoshka.

Meanwhile, Yuga and Kai were at the field and were shooting their laser beams at the sky. Kai was standing up and shooting off the laser from his hands while Yuga was lying on the ground and shooting off laser from his stomach.

"Ummm. Aoyama-senpai? How long are we going to do this?", Kai asked.

"Monsieur Hikari, we will be doing this for the entire afternoon", Yuga answered.

Kai was getting worried. His hands were getting hot and his arms were getting sore.

"I know that shooting lasers has demerits especially on the body part the laser comes out from. That is why I'm making you go above your upper limit by shooting as long as you can", Yuga explained.

Kai gritted his teeth and endured the sting in his hands. He already felt that he was reaching his limit but as what his upperclassman said, he had to break through his limit.

"DIE!", Katsuki shouted.

On the other side of the field, Narruk and Katsuki were training. Narruk tried to kick, punch, and even bite Katsuki but he was too mobile for the wolfman. It didn't take a while before Narruk was down on the ground

"You done already? Not enough, dog! Run 100 laps around the field!", Katsuki ordered him.

"Yes! Bakugou-senpai!", Narruk shouted and began running. Katsuki flew beside him and threw insults like a marine sergeant.

In Ground Gamma, Tsuyu was hopping around while Aome was chasing her.

"Hurry up kero. When you are rescuing someone, time is important", Tsuyu advised her.

"Yes, Tsuyu-senpai!", Aome replied as she made jumped from one pipe to another using her beast-like strength and agility.

Every student of Class 1-A were training hard with their upperclassmen. And the days went on in a flash.

###

"Now that you're training period is done, it's time for you to return to your regular schedules. You can still ask your upperclassmen for some advice and train with them in your free time. Whether you think you wasted your time or made good use of it, the activity was a success", Aizawa said,

Tenya raised his hand.

"Sensei! What do you mean by that? Are you saying that the entire purpose of this activity is not to train someone but just to make the upperclassmen and lowerclassmen know each other?", he asked.

"It's somewhere along that line. By having lowerclassmen train with you, they'll know how far they can grow in just 1 year in UA. Also, by providing them a model and an upperclassman they can look up to, they will strive to improve better", Matthew explained.

"What about the upperclassmen?", Kokoro asked.

"Your upperclassmen already grew strong enough. Some of them might think that they are already stagnating. By letting them see the common mistakes of beginners, they will reflect on themselves and see things in a different perspective", Aizawa answered.

"In other words, the supplementary lessons were just a joke!", Matthew said with a wink.

"WHAAAAAAT?!", Class 1-A exclaimed while Class 2-A looked like they were used to this.

After a while, the lowerclassmen were talking to their upperclassmen.

"It's been fun talking to you, Midoriya-senpai", Jacob said.

"Let's talk about heroes again soon, Wilson", Izuku replied.

"Todoroki-senpai! Thank you!", Suzumi said.

"Don't mind it. Don't forget what I taught you", Shoto replied.

"Always remember how to distract your opponents", Mezo told Drake.

"It was tiring but yeah, I won't forget"

As everyone was talking to their upperclassmen, Momo looked at Mitsuji who was quietly standing at a corner and fidgeting.

"What's wrong Yaomomo?", Mina asked.

"I felt that I failed"

"Why?"

"All I could do was train him with the basics. I couldn't make him into a great hero. I wish I could've done more with him"

"Don't worry! You still have a chance since you can train him if he wants to!"

Momo smiled at what her friend said but deep down, she felt regret. She wasted his time doing nothing but drills and didn't even tackle his biggest problem. She felt that she was a failure as an upperclassman. The only thing she could do was hope that he would find a way out of his problems. However, she didn't it was her chance to prevent his downfall.

And with that, the day ended.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I'm back but under observation so I can't write as much as I can since I must rest up. Thank you for your patience with me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review if you did!**


	14. Chapter 14

The UA Sports Festival: a huge once-in-a-year event in Japan that everyone wanted to watch. People who want excitement, children who want to see action, and even pro heroes who want to see potential sidekicks wait for this huge event.

Everyone in UA who dreams to be a hero knew that the sports festival was huge step for them. With many people watching, they can show off what they learned and tell everyone what kind of hero they were. That was why almost everyone in Class 1-A was excited when they heard the announcement that the sports festival will start in two weeks. And as usual, a certain person was worried.

 _What should I do?,_ Mitsuji thought.

"I'm getting pumped up!", Narrruk shouted.

"It's time to show off what I got!", Watabe exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you kiddos happy but remember: this chance only comes by three times in your stay here in UA. So make good use of it", Matthew advised.

With that, homeroom ended and morning classes began. Time passed by and soon, it was lunch time. Sighing, Mitsuji walked towards the cafeteria when he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Are you okay, Saiga?", Kokoro asked.

"Uwaaaaah!", Mitsuji screamed and fell butt-first to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry if I startled you", Kokoro apologized.

"I-I-It's okay! Gotta go!", he was about to run but she grabbed his hand.

"If it's okay with you, you can talk to me about anything. I noticed that while in class, you were pale and your mind seemed distant. I may not be able to do much but as the vice class representative, I will do my best to help… you…", she trailed off when she saw Mitsuji wasn't responding at all.

He passed out while standing up.

###

Mitsuji opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of the nurse's office.

"Thank goodness you're awake! I was afraid since you passed out suddenly", Kokoro, who was sitting beside his bed, said.

"Uwaaaaah!"

"Silence!", Recovery Girl scolded Mitsuji.

The two of them became quiet. Mitsuji stared at his fingers and avoided eye contact with Kokoro. Kokoro, on the other hand, had one question in her head.

"Ummm… Saiga? Am I scary?", Kokoro asked with teary eyes.

Her question caught him off-guard. He then became guilty.

"N-No! It's just that I'm nervous around g-girls and basically everything e-else that's why I'm acting this way! I s-swear on my soul that you are not scary!", Mitsuji answered.

"Thank goodness! I was afraid that I was some sort of monster", she said and smiled.

Her smile eased Mitsuji's guilt and he calmed down.

"So you're nervous for the sports festival too?", Kokoro asked.

"Y-Yes. I'm a total wreck", he answered.

Kokoro let out a small giggle.

"Everyone feels that way. It's what you should do with that feeling matter", she advised.

"What do you mean?"

"If you let your nervousness get hold of you and you do nothing, then you lose. But if you work hard and train hard, that nervousness will soon be replaced with confidence"

Kokoro stood up.

"Now let's go to our next class. It's a shame but our lunch time has been taken up", she told him.

"I'm sorry for taking up your time", Mitsuji apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Time spent helping friends is time well spent", she told him with a smile.

 _She's an angel_ , Mitsuji thought.

They went to the classroom but Mitsuji walked way behind her. The two of them arrived in the classroom just in time for the heroics class to start.

Toshinori entered the classroom.

"You already know that the sports festival is two weeks from now. That is why I'm allowing you to train yourselves in my classes. Ground Beta and Ground Gamma are open for you to train. The gym, pool, and field are also open so feel free to use them in the next two weeks. Plus Ultra!", Toshinori said.

Everyone walked out of the room except for Mitsuji.

"What should I do?", Mitsuji muttered.

He was troubled. The 30 second limit and 2 second switch time were his weaknesses. If he could increase his limit or decrease his switch time, he would be stronger. And if he was strong, then he wouldn't be nervous.

Mitsuji got out of the classroom and saw a black-haired girl waiting for him.

"Hello Saiga", Momo greeted him.

"Senpai…"

The two of them walked together out of the school building. Or at least, that was what Momo hoped for. Mitsuji was walking way behind her.

"I can't talk to you if you're that far away!", Momo told him.

"B-But…"

"No buts!", she said and moved close to him.

"W-W-What do you want from me?", he asked.

"I want to talk with you"

They sat on a bench. Sitting beside Momo made Mitsuji nervous. He wondered why she wanted to talk to him. Was it something he did? Or was it something he said while he was being trained by her?

"I want to apologize", she said.

That surprised Mitsuji.

"For what?", he asked.

"I failed as an upperclassman", she answered.

"What makes you say so?"

"I did nothing but train you physically. I should've connected with you and learned more about you. That way, I could've done something about your nervousness. I noticed it but I didn't do anything about it which makes me a failure", she explained.

"D-Don't apologize I-It's not your fault. I should be the one to blame for not opening up to you… And besides… my nervousness isn't that easy to cure…"

"I see…"

They sat in silence.

"Are you free tomorrow?", she asked.

"Yeah. Why?", he answered.

###

Mitsuji stood in front of 2-A dormitory. He was wearing a plain white shirt, a black hoodie, jeans, and blue rubber shoes. His heart raced as he waited for Momo.

 _What could she be planning? Why did she ask for my time during the weekend?_ , he asked in his head.

"Sorry for the wait", Momo said.

Mitsuji looked at her and was amazed at what he saw. She was wearing an elegant white blouse, a brown skirt, black leggings, and boots.

"Now then, let's go", she said.

Mitsuji followed her.

"Ummm. It would actually be great if you aren't that far away", Momo told him after a while since Mitsuji was walking way behind her.

"It's impossible! I can't possibly go near you!", Mitsuji replied from afar.

"What's the matter? Why can't you do it?"

"Because… of reasons…", he muttered.

She went close to him and pulled his arm.

"Fuee! Senpai! Please let go!", he pleaded.

"No! Today's training is getting over your nervousness. Even if it's just your nervousness over girls, that would be great progress", she told him and tightened her grip.

"Please! Why do I need this training? Please let me go!"

"Being a pro hero means that you work with different heroes. And there will come a time that you will work with female pros"

Mitsuji stopped resisting.

"O-Okay… I got it… Just please let go of my arm", he resigned.

"Good", she let go of his arm.

"I just have to w-walk beside you right?"

"Yes"

The two of them walked out of UA's gates and into the city. They arrived at Musutafu Megamall. People walked in and out of the stalls. Teenagers, families, and even heroes were relaxing and buying things, People of different shapes and sizes all enjoyed the peace of the mall.

"What should we do?", Momo asked.

"S-So many people", Mitsuji had a pale face.

"Even crowds are making you nervous?", Momo asked in surprise.

Momo thought for a while. She wondered what could be a good place for the two of them. Someplace Mitsuji could relax and yet at the same time, talk to her.

They entered a coffee shop and sat down on a table. Mitsuji was avoiding eye contact with her and was fidgeting. Mitsuji ordered espresso while Momo ordered black tea.

"I've been wondering for a while. Why are you so nervous around people?", she asked.

Mitsuji was silent.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it but it is crucial in getting over your nervousness", Momo added.

"I'm not good with people. I'm just a no-good little brother", he answered.

Momo was confused at what he said.

"Have you heard of Cosmic Hero: Darkbright?", he asked.

"Yes. She's a good hero that became rank 14 immediately after a year of her career. And currently, she's ranked 11", Momo answered.

"That's right. I'm her little brother", Mitsuji said.

Momo was surprised. She saw Darkbright in the news and in action before. Darkbright was capable, confident, and had a shining aura that eased the people around her. Her sidekicks were all smiles and were proud to be working with her. She was a wonderful hero.

"And now you're wondering what makes us so different", Mitsuji said.

She was surprised that he managed to read her mind.

"Sis is a great person. Ever since we were young, she excelled at everything. Sports, academics, and anything. She always helps out at home and was the school's model student", Mitsuji said.

Momo listened intently.

"And then, there's me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't match up to her. She was better than me in every field. And to add to that, I'm clumsy and stupid. I have to place in effort while Sis had the talent. But my efforts were meaningless. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't reach the expectations others set upon me because I am her little brother. I couldn't do anything as I continued messing up. That's why I'm nervous. I don't want to stain her name by messing up even more", he continued.

Mitsuji was silent for a while and looked at the window.

"When she said she wanted to be a hero, I knew it was impossible for me. And yet, here I am. But sometimes, I wonder whether I could do it. It's becoming harder and harder and I think… I'm reaching my limit", he added.

"No! Don't think of it that way!", Momo scolded him.

"Huh?"

"Go beyond. Plus Ultra. That's our school's motto isn't it? If you're reaching your limit, then break through it. If you mess up, then rise up again. That's what it means. Nobody becomes successful without failing", Momo told him.

Their orders arrived and Momo sipped her tea.

"I've also encountered the same problem. I doubted whether I really was worthy to be in UA. But a certain friend of mine helped me regain my confidence. Saiga, you are strong and will be a wonderful hero. I believe in you", Momo told him with a smile.

"Senpai…", Mitsuji sobbed.

"A-Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?", she asked in panic.

He shook his head.

"It's the first time that somebody actually believed in me. I'm happy", Mitsuji said as he wiped his tears.

Momo smiled and handed him a tissue. He began wiping his face and for the first time, she saw him smile.

"Thank you, Senpai"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! It's me again! Still stuck in the hospital but I'm managing to write this fic. My condition stabilized so I think I'll be out soon. Anyways, the sports festival is almost here and so, I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review if you did!**


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks have passed and all of the nation's attention was focused on UA. The audience filled up the seats of the 1st year's stadium.

"Do you think this year will be good?", a pro hero asked.

"Let's just wait and see. But I believe that there's bound to be some diamonds in the rough", another one answered.

A young woman with grey hair and silver eyes sat down on a chair. She was wearing a white chestplate, white gauntlets, and white boots. Her body was outfitted with a black body suit. Metal wings sprouted on her back with the right one being white while the left one being black.

"Let's what you got, Mitsuji", she said.

###

"C-C-Calm down… I can do this. Just think of them as vegetables…", Mitsuji muttered.

"You're too nervous. Just think of this as one huge game and you'll be fine!", a voice behind him said and tapped on his shoulder.

Mitsuji turned around and saw a guy with short spiky black hair and glasses.

"W-Who are you?", Mitsuji asked.

"Purorakudo Gemu. I'm your classmate", he said and offered his hand.

Mitsuji shook his hand and he smiled.

"We might be classmates but I won't be holding back. However, that doesn't mean that you should be nervous", Purorakudo said.

Another boy walked towards them. He had long shaggy brown hair and had odd eyes. One of his eyes was light blue while the other was flame orange.

"Hey Drakefire! Are you ready?", he asked.

"Ah! You bet I am! I'm just hyping up a classmate of ours", Purorakudo answered.

"Sheesh. You're just adding more to the competition", he then looked at Mitsuji.

"Ah! You're that nervous guy in the first match. I'm Drake Smith. Let's see if we can both make it to the finals", Drake said.

"Attention 1st year students. Please proceed to the gate. The event is starting soon", the speakers announced.

"Well. Good luck to you!", Purorakudo said and walked away.

Drake waved his hand and followed him.

"What's up with those two?", Mitsuji asked himself.

###

"EVERYONE! ARE YOU READY?!" Present Mic asked and everyone in the audience cheered.

"Audience! Watch as the clash of adolescence unfold before your eyes! Mass media! Be sure to record this moment into history as today, the first step of future heroes begins!", Present Mic shouted into the microphone.

"Beginning with the first class, the hero course, 1-A!"

Class 1-A walked outside of the corridor and towards the arena. Mitsuji almost had a heart attack when he saw the number of people in the audience. Also, standing on a wide space made him uncomfortable. But…

 _Everything's going to be fine. I just have to believe in myself like how Senpai believes in me,_ he thought.

"Next up! The second class of heroes, 1-B!"

20 students walked out of the corridor.

"Also, here comes the General Department, Classes C,D, and E!"

More students walked out.

"Support course, Classes F,G, and H are here too!"

Students equipped with gadgets walked to the arena.

"And last but not the least, the Business Course, Classes I, J, and K!"

Students who didn't seem to be interested at the sports festival casually walked towards the arena.

"All of the 1st year students are now here! Are you ready young listeners?!"

A man with long blue hair tied up in a ponytail climbed up a stage and faced the students. He was wearing a full body suit that was sky blue in color.

"Who is he?", a pro hero asked.

"Dunno", another one answered.

"Ah. Ako-sensei is the umpire for this year huh?", Aome asked.

Nagusawa Ako was a pro hero and a teacher in UA. He was the Modern Literature teacher for the 1st year student. Not much is known about him as he doesn't interact much with his students and no one even knows his hero name.

"Time for the player pledge. Representing the students is Daichi Hisakawa from Class 1-A", he said in a serious tone.

A boy with hair and red eyes walked towards the stage and looked at the mic.

"I pledge to have a positive attitude and accept responsibility for my participation by following this code of ethics: I will encourage and demonstrate good sportsmanship. I will be a good sport and play fair. I will put winning and losing in perspective. I will not engage in any unsportsmanlike conduct such as booing, taunting or refusing to shake hands, or using profane language or gestures. I will never question an official. I will give 100% in games. I believe in myself and my abilities. I will learn from my mistakes. I will treat other players, officials, and fans with respect. I will remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses. I will remember that sports are an opportunity to learn and have fun", Daichi pledged.

"Why is he the one doing the pledging?", Runa asked.

"Well… I heard he placed first in the entrance exams", Tang answered.

"Him? He doesn't look strong at all", Narruk asked.

Daichi walked down from the stage and everyone looked at him. He wasn't even fazed at the number of people staring at him.

 _Uwaah. I wish I was as confident as him_ , Mitsuji thought.

"The first game is the qualifier round. This year is the same as last year, an obstacle course", Nagusawa said.

"Many students lose here so you'd better not get your hopes up. All 11 classes will be part of the race. The entire course will be the outer circumference of the stadium which is around 4 kilometers. And doesn't matter what you do, as long as you're in the course, you can do whatever you want", he explained.

Everyone faced the gate that leads outside the coliseum. The lights on the gate started to go out and when the last one went off, Present Mic shouted "START!"

All of the students ran at once. However…

"Gaah! This is too narrow!", one student complained.

"Somebody help me!", Mitsuji heard someone say that… It must've been him but he removed that thought from his head.

He then noticed a dragonfly move its way past the crowd and exited the narrow gate. It then transformed into Daichi.

"The first one out is Daichi Hisakawa from the hero course!"

A student with four red tentacle-like things coming out of his back followed. He used his tentacles as legs and moved faster than a normal person running.

"Second is Kuroi Niriyama from the hero course!"

"Kufufufu. I'm not letting you get first place", Kuroi said.

Daichi didn't reply as he continued running.

More and more students got out of the narrow gate. And then…

"Woah! Flying at a great speed, we have Runa Tenshi from the hero course being in the third place!"

Runa flew and shot her feathers at Kuroi. He avoided them but he couldn't counterattack because she was too far above.

"Isn't that cheating? She's practically flying over obstacles", a pro hero asked.

"Anything is fine as long as they remain on the course", Nagusawa answered.

Everyone ran as fast as they could even Mitsuji. He didn't have any time to be nervous. If he was planning to win this, he had to be focused. After all, she believed in him.

But even if he was determined to win, it was not enough to make him go any faster. That was the harsh reality as he was somewhere in the 30th place in the race.

 _Damn it! Can't I go any faster?,_ he thought.

Narruk and Aome raced side by side with their enhanced speed and fought for the 7th place.

"Move, dog!", Aome shouted.

"You move! Halfling!", he shouted back.

Then they noticed something bright fly above them. It was Kai shooting out lasers from both of his hands and was flying due to the force of the lasers.

 _Got to close the gap as much as I can_ , Kai thought.

Kokoro sang a song about the speed of wind, the lightness of feathered birds, and the swiftness of a rabbit. She glowed and ran faster than she normally could.

Tsubaki held her breath and time slowed down. Everyone was moving in slow motion as she ran. However, it didn't take long for her to run out of breath.

 _It's a shame but I guess I have to pace myself_ , she thought.

"Yo, Tenshi", Nagai said.

Runa looked up and was surprised to see Nagai swimming above her.

"Let's see whether flying in the air or swimming is better", he challenged.

"You're on", she accepted.

Mitsuji looked around and saw that even more students passing him. And with everyone in the lead, he was bound to lose. He was getting nervous

 _Calm down… That's right! I hate doing this but…_

 _1…2…_

Electricity came from him and shocked everyone around him. People who were in front, side, and behind him couldn't escape his shocking attack. They collapsed to the ground and were fried. Mitsuji panted for a while and continued running.

 _They can't get in the lead if they are down_ , he thought.

"And a shocking move from Mitsuji Saiga from the hero course! By zapping his opponents out, he has less competition!", Present Mic commentated.

"Saiga?!", Aome asked, who wasn't affected since she was too far away, in surprise.

"He had the nerve to do that?", Kai, who also wasn't affected, asked.

"What a wonderful way to utilize his quirk. As I expected, he's dangerous", Jacob said.

An explosion occurred in front of the lead. Daichi and Kuroi looked and saw a lot of robots.

"They reached the first the obstacle! Robot Mayhem!", Present Mic announced.

"Whaat? It's just the same as last year", a pro said.

"Is UA running out of ideas?" another one asked.

There were several robots. Some of them were gigantic, some were flying, some had wheels, and some had legs. But all of them looked tough to beat and were equipped with missiles.

 _Now then. How will you get out of this, Mitsuji?,_ the woman with the grey hair asked in her mind.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Good news! I'll be out soon so I can work more on my stories. But doctors say that I shouldn't overwork myself so there might be times I can't update. I'll apologize in advance for that. And… I'm calling those who still haven't sent OCs! Class 1-B still has slots (like… a lot of slots) and they're going to be featured in the next chapters!**


	16. Chapter 16

Numerous robots blocked their paths. Their red visors looked at the students coldly and aimed their weapons at them. One student passed the robots easily by transforming into a dragonfly.

"HE WENT AHEAD! HISAKAWA TAKES THE LEAD AS HE PASSES THE ROBOTS EASILY!", Present Mic commentated.

Daichi returned to his human form and continued running.

One of the giant robots fell as Kuroi attacked its legs using his tentacles. He then ran as fast as he could while taking down robots in his way. Runa and Nagai tried to go above the robots but they were targeted by missiles. Runa managed to take down a missile by shooting it down with her projectile feathers while Nagai splashed it with air. However, more missiles came after them forcing them to retreat for a while.

Every other student fought their own share of robots. A student extended his arm at a fast speed and crushed a robot. Sand covered a robot and was crushed by the sheer pressure of the compressed sand. Mitsuji shot fire at a robot and overheated it, causing it to explode.

"OH! WHAT IS THIS? A STUDENT IS RIDING A ROBOT AND CHASING AFTER THE TWO WHO ARE IN THE LEAD?"

The students saw a boy with short spiky black hair who was riding a flying robot. His name was Purorakodo Gemu. The boy's Quirk was Program. He can understand and rewrite codes within a radius around him. Also, he can talk to machines and make them do his bidding.

"Thanks for the ride", he said to the robot which beeped in reply. He was now in the third place.

"Now then, shoot 'em down!", Purorakodo told the robot and it shot missiles at Daichi and Kuroi.

They managed to avoid the missile.

One by one, the robots were defeated and one by one, the students ran. Mitsuji was around in the 20th place and that wasn't enough. From what he heard, the first round in the sports festival was the round where the most students get eliminated. That was why he had to do his best.

A tall and huge cliff loomed in front of them.

"THEY ARRIVED AT THE SECOND OBSTACLE, CLIFF CLIMB RACING! WATCH AS THEY CONQUER THIS STEEP CLIFF!", Present Mic announced.

The cliff stood 15 meters tall. Everyone already felt their arms going sore knowing that they have no choice but to climb it.

Daichi turned into a dragonfly again and started flying.

"Kufufufu. This is nothing", Kuroi said and climbed up using his tentacles.

He stabbed the cliff using his tentacles and hoisted himself up. Repeating this method, he steadily climbed up.

Purorakodo arrived at the cliff and flew up with his robot. Runa and Nagai fell behind because they dealt with most of the missiles but when they arrived at the second obstacle, they gained their lead back since they were flying (or swimming in Nagai's case).

Mitsuji finally arrived at the cliff.

 _Think! If I were to climb this normally, I would lose too much time. And I need to be in the front if I want to win! Tenshi and Tokuhei easily conquered this, Hisakawa and Niriyama. Think!_ , Mitsuji thought.

Then it struck him. He touched the ground and focused.

 _1…2…_

The ground below him rose up and elevated him.

"SAIGA SURPRISES US AGAIN. HE RAISED HIMSELF UP WITH A PILLAR OF EARTH!"

The earth pillar which elevated him reached the height of the cliff. Mitsuji jumped towards the top of the cliff and started descending downhill. Kuroi and Daichi managed to climb up just in time to see Mitsuji running downwards.

"MITSUJI IS IN THE LEAD!", Present Mic announced and the crowd went wild.

"Kufufufufu! I won't let get first place, Saiga!", Kuroi shouted.

"….", Daichi glared at him.

Purorakodo arrived and was gaining speed.

Runa and Nagai caught up to them and flew just behind the four. The other students finished climbing up the cliff and chased after them.

 _Keep calm! Keep calm! You made it this far!_ , Mitsuji thought as he desperately ran.

However, he got hit from behind and when he looked back, it was one of Kuroi's red tentacles. Mitsuji fell to the ground and Daichi, Kuroi, Purorakodo, Runa and Nagai went pass him. He immediately got up.

"Damn it!", he ran.

 _1…2…_

A wall made up of earth emerged behind him and blocked the path of the other students. Because it was made hastily, the wall wouldn't hold for too long but he had to buy as much time as he could.

"THE LEAD RETURNS TO HISAKAWA WITH NIRIYAMA RIGHT BEHIND HIM!"

Kuroi was trying hard to get the lead from Daichi by attacking relentlessly with his tentacles but Daichi dodged them all. Kuroi was no longer smiling nor laughing when he attacked Daichi. He was getting serious.

An exploding bullet hit Kuroi's tentacle. Both of them stopped and saw a field filled with turrets.

"THEY FINALLY ARRRIVED AT THE LAST OBSTACLE! NO MAN'S LAND! WITH EXPLOSIVE BULLETS COMING OUT OF THOSE GUNS, THE STUDENTS WILL HAVE A HARD TIME CROSSING TO THE FINISH LINE! BUT DON'T WORRY LISTENERS! THE EXPLOSIVE BULLETS WILL ONLY STING!", Present Mic announced.

Daichi transformed into a human-sized centipede which caused some screams from the females in the audience. He allowed the explosive bullets to hit his exoskeleton.

Meanwhile, Kuroi wrapped his tentacles around him. The explosive bullets just hit his tentacles and didn't even faze him.

Purorakodo was flying high when his robot was hit by an explosive bullet. He told the robot to fire missiles at the turrets while protecting him. Runa got hit and was shot down. She then shielded herself with her wings and ran. Nagai, however, fell behind as he one by one destroyed the turrets.

No Man's Land was the final obstacle. It was designed to balance out the race. Those who are in the lead would have to destroy the turrets and waste time while those who were behind would catch up. The optimal way out of the obstacle was to defend one's self while walking even if that would slow them down.

Mitsuji arrived at the last obstacle and gulped down. Bullets were flying everywhere and his classmates were having a hard time. He steeled himself and ran. The first bullet hit him and exploded. It stung but he didn't stop running,

 _I don't have a choice!_ , Mitsuji said as he was getting hit over and over again.

He touched the ground with his hands.

 _1…2…_

The ground shook and cracks appeared in the ground as the turrets fell into the newly-formed craters. Mitsuji panted and started running. His body was stiff but he didn't give up.

"WHAT IS THIS? SAIGA DESTROYED ALL OF THE TURRETS IN ONE MOVE! WHAT IS HE?!"

Mitsuji felt pain as he ran. His body was too stiff. It might've been a stupid move to destroy all the turrets at once since some people were passing him.

"FIRST PLACE! DAICHI HISAKAWA!"

 _Not yet…,_ Mitsuji thought as he heard people running behind him.

"SECOND PLACE! KUROI NIRIYAMA !"

 _I can't give up yet!_

"THIRD PLACE! PURORAKODO GEMU!"

 _Senpai believed in me! I will not fail!_ , he passed the gate.

He looked around and saw 9 people.

 _That must mean… I'm 10th?_ , he asked.

He panted.

###

They were given time to rest after the first event and everyone in Class 1-A were in 1-A's waiting room. Mitsuji returned from the restroom and entered the waiting room. He felt the intense pressure from his classmate's stares at him. His body was still a bit stiff but he felt his knees getting weak from nervousness,.

"Saiga! What was that at the last obstacle? You were that powerful after all?", Jacob asked.

"I was right about you. You can actually do great things", Kai said.

"T-Thanks", Mitsuji replied. He wasn't used to being praised.

Daichi then stood up abruptly and everyone looked at him.

"Mitsuji Saiga. You didn't do much at the first combat training. You were nervous and didn't look much of a threat. But… know this, I will not lose to you", the quiet Daichi spoke up.

Kuroi looked at the two quietly while Mitsuji felt nervous. The strongest one and the first placer issued a declaration of war against him. Daichi was about to leave but…

"Yeah. I'm a nervous wreck. I don't look much of a threat. And if sometimes, I faint because of girls", Mitsuji replied.

Mitsuji remembered her words. She clearly said that he would be a strong and wonderful hero. He thought of his senpai, Momo Yaoyorozu.

"But I will do my best! I will not hold back! Because someone is believing in me!", he declared.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! That's it for the first event! And seriously, I need Class B students since it's their time to shine. Just follow this format (in case you forgot or if it's too tiring to go back:**

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Quirk (Please don't make it too OP. It'll ruin the story):**

 **Quirk description:**

 **Preferred role (the nerd, the class rep, etc.):**

 **Favorite character:**

 **Additionally…**

 **Hero Name:**

 **Hero Costume:**


	17. Chapter 17

Nagusawa announced the top 32 people. Those students were the ones who would proceed to the next round. Mitsuji breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he was among the people who passed. Sadly, not everyone in Class 1-A made the cut. Tang Izumi, Watabe Kiyonaga, Erude Rikaga, and Arakawa Juene were disheartened to be eliminated.

"This little defeat won't hinder my shining self", Watabe said.

"I was so close to being 32nd. If only I didn't trip…", Arakawa told himself.

Tang was silently standing in a corner while Erude was floating three marbles over his hand. It was clear that they were disappointed in themselves. Kokoro wanted to comfort them but she didn't know what to say. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Give them time. I know you want to help but let us give them time to think and reflect", Nagai told her.

It hurt her heart but she had no choice. He was right. She turned away and decided to focus on the next round.

A few minutes passed and they were sent out to the stadium again. However, the field looked different. Cement pillars of different height were everywhere and were randomly connected to one another.

"Let me explain the second round. It's called Capture the Flag. You will form a team consisting of four people and then you'll plant a flag somewhere in the stadium. The winning condition is to capture a flag from an opponent team while protecting yours. If you have your flag and the enemy team's, you instantly win", Nagusawa explained.

Mitsuji thought. From what he heard, only hero course students remained in the competition. 16 from Class 1-A and 16 from Class 1-B. It would be tough fighting people from the other class since their Quirks were unknown but it would also be tough fighting people from the same class since they might have strategies against his Quirk.

"Hey Saiga, you have teammates?", Kai asked.

"No…", he replied.

"Then let's be teammates!", Kai said.

"Sure"

"Oh. Mind if I join you guys?", Jacob asked.

"Really?", Mitsuji asked.

"Having Saiga's Quirk around makes things easier", he replied.

The trio needs another member. They looked around and everyone already made their teams. The Class 1-B students made teams among themselves. Kuroi, Narruk. Runa and Tsubaki were a team while Daichi, Nagai, Aome, and Suzumi formed another team. Kokoro, Shiroi, Purorakodo, and Drake were teammates. That only leaves…

"Hey guys. Do you need another member?", Nozomi asked.

"Yes we do! We'll be glad to have someone to take on the damages!", Jacob said.

"Oh… You're making me take all the damage with my frail body? How cruel", Nozomi asked with fake tears on her eyes.

"No! I mean… With your Quirk and all, you can take on damages more than we can so…"

"I'm just messin' with ya!", she said and laughed.

"Grab a flag and plant it somewhere on the field", Nagusawa instructed them suddenly as eight flags were placed in front of them.

"What should we do?", Kai asked.

"For starters, let's find a place to plant our flag", Jacob answered.

They walked around and found a good spot. The place they planted the flag had three large cement pillars surrounding it, making it hard for the enemy to get the flag.

"Okay. With our Quirks in mind, let's split into two groups", Jacob said.

"I'm fine with it", Kai agreed and the others nodded.

"The offense will be me and Hikari. Hikari has high mobility and I'm a decent fighter. The defense will be Saiga and Kido. Saiga is powerful so our flag will be safe. Kido has a strong defense so you guys have no problem repelling attackers", Jacob strategized.

"Ah. I have an idea". Mitsuji said.

He then made a dome made up of earth which covered the flag. After that, he made several more domes near them.

"I see… By making dummies, it'll be hard for them to find the flag", Nozomi said.

"Good thinking, Saiga!", Kai praised.

"EVERYBODY! STUDENTS! AUDIENCE! MASS MEDIA! ARE YOU READY?!", Present Mic asked.

The crowd cheered as Mitsuji steeled his nerves. He wasn't as nervous as he usually would be. His heart still raced but he was thinking clearly. He wasn't fighting just to defend himself. He was fighting for someone. That was why he got this far. And he would go even further.

"SECOND ROUND! CAPTURE THE FLAG… START!"

Kai and Jacob ran.

"Do you have any idea on how to find a team?", Kai asked.

"Nope", Jacob answered.

They stopped running when they saw two people running.. One was a boy who had green hair in a bowl cut. His body was lean and he had red eyes. The other one was a girl with pink hair and brown eyes. A ball of fire and a miniature cloud floated above her shoulders. The duo stopped and looked at Kai and Jacob.

"But it looks they found us first", Jacob said and an ethereal spear appeared on his right hand.

They glared at each other for a while. Jacob then made the first move by charging. Kai shot off lasers from his hands and they dodged it. Jacob lunged at the boy with the bowl cut and thrust his spear. Then…

"What?! It's not moving?!", Jacob asked in surprise.

He felt something hit him in the face but he was certain that he saw nothing. The boy was just standing there menacingly with his hands on his pockets.

"Interesting. What's your Quirk?", Jacob asked.

"As if I would tell you", he answered.

"Fair enough. I guess I'll find it out myself"

Meanwhile, Kai kept shooting lasers from his hands while the girl dodged. The ball of fire floating on her shoulder moved towards him and when he dodged, it turned back and followed him as he ran. He then saw chunks of ice head towards him coming from the miniature cloud. Kai destroyed the chunks of ice using his laser beams.

Jacob tried to get near his enemy but he kept on receiving hits from nowhere.

 _It must be some sort of invisible Quirk. What could its weakness be? Does it have a range? Is it everywhere? If only I could get more clues_ , Jacob thought.

Kai destroyed more chunks of ice that were headed towards him while running from the ball of fire. He moved away from the girl and the ball of fire returned to the girl.

 _So it has a limited range huh_ , he thought.

Jacob ran back to Kai's side.

"This is troubling. They are both ranged fighters" Jacob said.

"That only means one thing", Kai muttered and Jacob nodded.

"Run!", both of them shouted as they ran.

It was a tactical retreat. Fighting against them would give them no merits at all. There was no flag and they would just waste energy fighting. The other two also saw it that way and moved in the other direction, hoping to find a flag.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Saiga… Are you really nervous around girls?", Nozomi asked and drew close to him.

"K-K-Kido… Not too close!", Mitsuji told her.

"Heh… Looks like you'll be fine to mess with", Nozomi said and grabbed his hands.

Mitsuji paled. Then he saw something.

"Kido! Let go!", Mitsuji said and when he got out of her grasp, he shot flames from his hand after 2 seconds.

The dragonfly dodged the flames and transformed into Daichi Hisakawa. Nozomi touched absorbed the cement pillar and coated herself with cement armor.

"It seems we'll fighting earlier than we thought", Daichi said.

Mitsuji's heart raced as he took a fighting stance. Nozomi also looked nervous. It was understandable since they were facing the strongest one in the class.

"I won't hold back", Daichi said as he transformed into a human-sized mantis shrimp.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! It's me again with another chapter. Keep those OCs coming as there are more slots for 1-B! Aside from that, I have no other news except that my health is getting better. Huzzah for me! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did, hope you leave a review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Searing hot flames shot from Mitsuji's hands but because of his exoskeleton, Daichi didn't feel a thing. Nozomi charged at him and was about to throw a punch when Daichi countered her. Being a mantis shrimp, his punch was far faster and far stronger to the point that cracks formed in Nozomi's armor and that she was blown away.

"Kido!", Mitsuji shouted.

It was a bad situation. While Daichi was in that form, his defense and offense were top-notch. Mitsuji thought. There was no such thing as a perfect Quirk. After all, Quirks are like muscles. It has drawbacks when overused.

 _But what could it be?_ , Mitsuji asked in his head.

The huge mantis shrimp went towards Mitsuji's direction.

 _1…2…_

"Stay away!", he shouted as he released electricity everywhere.

Daichi was clearly damaged but it wasn't enough to halt his advance. Nozommi jumped in front and punch his face. She released a barrage of punches but Daichi blew her away with a single punch.

Mitsuji ran to where Nozomi landed. He saw that her concrete armor was peeling away.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"Barely. He packs quite a punch", she replied as she reabsorbed the concrete in order to repair her armor.

Mitsuji looked at Daichi and saw that he transformed to another insect. It was a black scorpion with large pincers and had a large stinger. Its exoskeleton looked really hard.

"Oh great. A scorpion", Nozomi groaned.

Daichi clicked his pincers as he crawled towards them. He wasn't very fast but Nozomi and Mitsuji couldn't abandon the place because they have to protect their flag.

 _1…2…_

Mitsuji shot fire from his hands but Daichi wasn't fazed. He just crawled on. Nozomi charged at him landed punches. But as usual, her punches were nothing against the strong exoskeleton.

"Kido! Move!", Mitsuji shouted and shot even hotter flames.

Nozomi moved away from the scorpion and when it got hit, it backed off.

"It's working! Keep it up Saiga!", Nozomi cheered.

The sad fact was that Mitsuji couldn't keep it up. All Quirks have limits. If he overuses his flames, he'll overheat and possibly burn himself. He couldn't risk that. Also, if he uses any if his elements, it costs energy.

Mitsuji stopped firing and panted. He felt his hands heating up.

"Saiga!"

Daichi transformed into a dragonfly and flew close to Mitsuji. He shifted his form into a mantis shrimp and landed a quick punch. Mitsuji was blown away. Pain spread across his body and he could barely move his body.

###

Meanwhile, Drake and Kokoro were guarding their flag.

"Let's make sure we guard this properly okay?", Kokoro asked.

"Yeah. Sure hope Purorakodo and Kiri will do their job well. And it'd be even better if no one goes after us", Drake replied.

"Sorry to disappoint you then", a voice said.

It belonged to a girl with short bright red hair with two small horns. Her eyes were also red and she was pretty tall. Beside her was a boy with orange hair and amber eyes. He had several types of earring while his skin was slightly tanned.

"Heya 1-A peeps! I'm Akabayashi Kemoch!", she introduced.

"While I am Sunajiki Rantaro", the boy also introduced himself.

"Hello. I am Kokoro Nanami"

"Why did you introduce yourself?', Drake asked.

"Why? It's polite to introduce yourself", she answered.

"Fine. I'm Drake Smith", Drake introduced himself.

"Now that's out of the way. Sorry. We're taking your flag", Akabayashi said.

Drake looked down and saw that sand was surrounding their feet.

"Kokoro! Jump!", Drake shouted and jumped high.

"Eh?"

It was too late. The sand around Kokoro's feet already solidified.

"Ehhh? I can't move my feet!", Kokoro shouted.

 _Tch. This is bad! They're focusing on me. I can't teleport!_ , Drake thought.

That was the drawback of his Quirk, Fourth Wall Break. No one has to look at him in order for him to teleport. Normally, he uses stun grenades and smokescreens but the UA Sports Festival does not allow any equipment for the students except for the Support Course.

Drake then felt strength coursing through his body. His senses sharpened and time seemed to slow down. He turned around and saw Kokoro singing. He charged at Sunajiki and landed a direct punch to his face.

Sand covered his legs but before it could harden, Drake kicked Sunakiji's stomach. The enhanced strength of his legs caused the sand boy to lose his concentration. However, that wasn't enough.

"This one's from my favorite videogame and anim. Better use it since I got this strength", Drake said and smiled.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!", he shouted as he unleashed a barrage of attacks at Sunakiji.

The sand boy passed out from the attacks.

"YOSHAA! Did it! See that Nanami?!", he paled when he saw what was going on.

"What's wrong?", Kokoro asked.

Drake pointed at the place where something important was supposed to be planted. When Kokoro saw it, she paled.

"Our flag!", Kokoro shouted.

Drake saw that the red haired girl was running away.

"Nanami! Close your eyes for a while", Drake instructed.

She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw that Drake was already behind Akabayashi.

"Hoh. Teleportation huh? Pretty handy", Akabayashi said.

Drake grabbed the flag but Akabayashi's grip was strong.

"Hey. Wouldn't you mind letting go?", he asked.

"Sorry. We need to win this", she replied.

"I see. Such a shame"

Drake attempted to kick but she blocked it.

"You won't stop chasing me until I give up the flag right?", she asked.

"What about it?"

"Then I accept your challenge. Better make it fun!"

Red mist enveloped her and her red eyes glowed. Her smile resembled a berserker's and she growled. Drake felt something he hasn't felt for a long time, intimidation.

"This is bad", Drake muttered.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting for a while and sorry for the short chapter. I rewatched Boku no Hero and reread some parts of the manga to replenish my creativity juice. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	19. Chapter 19

He didn't react in time. Before he knew it, Akabayashi was already behind him.

"Cra-", he was cut off by a punch to the stomach.

Drake was blown away by the strong punch. He still couldn't teleport since he felt that she was still watching him. Akabayashi swiftly charged at him and he barely avoided her barrage of punches. He grabbed her hand, used the momentum against her, and pinned her to the ground.

But that was useless. She managed to get out by pure strength. Akabayashi punched him but he blocked. Pain surged through his arms.

 _This chick's got dangerous strength,_ he thought.

Before he could have time to recover from the attack, she landed a kick to his stomach. She jabbed but this time, Drake felt that time slowed down. Strength coursed through his body and he no longer felt pain. He dodged her attack and countered with a right hook. His attack worked.

He looked around and saw Kokoro singing with her eyes closed.

 _Nice one, Nanami!_ , Drake thought.

Now that his speed and strength were boosted, he had a chance. Akabayashi got up. Akabayashi Kemochi, Quirk: Frenzy Spirit! She gets into an enraged state in which her physical abilities are enhanced. The downside is that her intellect goes down and attacks her targets relentlessly.

No one was directly looking at him so he smiled. He teleported to the sky and…

"Skydive kick!", he shouted and landed a kick on her.

However…

"What?!"

His leg was caught by Akabayashi's hand. She slammed him to the ground. He was protected by Kokoro's Quirk so some of the damage was negated but he still felt intense pain. The ground where he was slammed into formed cracks. He should've passed out already.

"Smith!", Kokoro screamed.

When she heard the loud slam, she couldn't help but open her eyes. The sight of her classmate injured made tears run down her eyes but she still sang. She believed in him. He needed her help more than ever. She closed her eyes and sang even louder.

Akabayashi looked at Kokoro. Drake was alarmed. He couldn't bear the thought of having his teammate feel the pain of the redhead's punches. Since no one was looking at him, he teleported out of her grip and appeared in front of her.

"Take this!", he shouted and punched her.

Akabayashi was blown back a bit. Drake felt that Kokoro's support was getting weaker. Kokoro was already getting tired and her throat was reaching its limit. Drake knew that and so, he had to finish this quickly.

The redhead charged at him.

"Come at me!", Drake shouted.

###

Kuroi Niriyama was fighting two students at once. His tentacles danced in the air as it attacked and defended him.

A girl with long black silky hair and red eyes were fighting him. She was standing upside down 10 meters above ground. The other one fighting was a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. His body was muscular. Purple vines extended from his left arm and emitted orange electricity.

The girl was Kaiya Juryoku. Her Quirk was named More Than The Surface. It allows her to change her own plane of gravity which makes her very mobile. The boy was Jokaku Josu with a Quirk named Rippling Vines. He can shoot vines out of his arms and create burning electricity out of it.

But they were nothing against Kuroi. Jokaku's Quirk didn't have any effect on his tentacles and all they could do was restrain one of the four red tentacles. Kaiya couldn't even get near despite changing her plane of gravity many times.

"Kufufufu. How easy", Kuroi said.

"Don't underestimate us!", Jokaku shouted and shot off vines from his arm.

The orange electricity didn't deal much damage.

"Time to finish you off", Kuroi said.

One of the red tentacles hit Jokaku with enough force, he was sent flying.

"Josu!", Kaiya shouted.

"Worry about yourself", Kuroi told her.

One of the tentacles wrapped around her leg and spun her around. She became dizzy and he slammed her to the ground.

"Good night. Kufufufu", Kurooi laughed.

He took the flag and casually walked back to where his teammates were.

###

Kai and Jacob were hiding. Good news: they finally found a flag. Bad news: strong opponents were guarding it. A boy with long red hair and violet eyes were standing in front of the flag. Beside him was a girl with indigo hair and blue eyes.

"What should we do?", Kai asked.

"I'm thinking", Jacob answered.

The field around the flag was filled with bubbles. It looked like the same bubbles a child would usually play. Except that when it pops, it explodes like a bomb. That was Shizuka Awa's Quirk, Dynamite Bubbles. Jacob and Kai learned it the hard way.

"Hey 1-A students! Are you going to keep on hiding like that?", Shizuka asked.

"Sorry mademoiselle but we need time to think", Kai replied.

"Hey. Can you clear a path for me?", Jacob asked as a spectral staff appeared.

"Got it"

Kai got out of his hiding spot and shot lasers from each of his fingers. The lasers hit some bubbles which caused them to explode. A chain reaction of explosions occurred.

 _I may not know the Quirk of the red-haired guy but I need to take the initiative. Saiga and Kido must be doing their best defending the flag right now_ , Jacob thought.

Jacob ran and then he saw that there were even more bubbles in front of him. Thinking quickly, he made a giant shield and charged through. He was near the flag when the red-haired boy walked in front of him. He faced his palm at Jacob.

"Move", the boy said.

He felt that there was invisible force pushing him away. Jacob flew all the way, passed Kai, and crashed into a pillar. More bubbles floated around and the boy shifted his attention on Kai.

He faced his hand at Kai and Kai felt an invisible force pulling him. Kai flew towards the boy but there were many bubbles blocking his way.

 _Oh crap!_ , he thought.

Explosions occurred and when Kai reached the boy's hands, he was badly injured.

Shinra Bansho, Quirk: Magnetic Pulse. He can push or pull anything he wants to. However, if the thing he pulls or pushes is too heavy, he will be the one who gets pulled or pushed.

Kai felt the invisible force pushing him away and he crashed into a pillar like Jacob.

It was then they heard the first winner.

"Team Nanami, Kiri, Gemu, and Smith are eliminated! Team Rantaro, Kemochi, Midnight and Kai advances to the final round!", Present Mic announced.

###

"Sorry… Sorry… If only I could fight like you… If only I didn't have this fear of hurting someone…", Kokoro sobbed as she looked at Drake who was down on the floor.

He had a black eye. Bruises were all over his body and he had a few broken bones. She wanted to heal him but she couldn't. The limitation of her Quirk was that her target must hear her sing. If they don't, they wouldn't be affected. And Drake was passed out.

###

Meanwhile, Nozomi was fighting a giant scorpion which was a transformed Daichi. Mitsuji was out of commission after receiving a hit from the mantis shrimp form of Daichi. Nozomi was all alone protecting their flag. Luckily, Mitsuji created earth domes with one of those hiding the flag inside.

It was still a tough fight since Nozomi had to avoid both the pincers and the stinger. And it didn't help that the scorpion looked freaky especially that it was human-sized.

She landed a blow on the scorpion but it didn't do anything. The tough exoskeleton proved too much for her. If Mitsuji was able to move and burn the scorpion, they would have an easy time.

"You're quite sad… being alone and all. Where's your teammates?", she asked.

Daichi didn't answer.

"Okay then", Nozomi said.

###

"The redhead has a magnetic-like Quirk while the girl uses bubble bombs", Jacob analyzed calmly.

"Yeah. We experienced that first hand. The real problem is the redhead. We can handle a few explosions but the redhead can just push us away whenever we get near the flag", Kai said.

"I have an idea"

"What is it?"

"It'll make me really tired and we only got one shot at this. It's a gamble but we gotta take it"

Jacob told him his plan.

"You can do that?!", Kai asked.

"Yeah. But you have to do your part first", Jacob replied.

"Alright… I'm in"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Here's a chapter of Rising of the New Heroes! And yeah… I read the reviews and saw that indeed, this fic has a lot of OCs. I'll be posting a Class Roster soon along with their Quirks and other important information. That's all. I hope you liked the chapter and leave a review!**


	20. Chapter 20

A boy with medium-length silver hair with white streaks stood in the hallway along with four people. He had light silver eyes and had a white star under his right eye. His skin was void black with little white spots which made him look like the night sky.

"We advanced without me doing anything", he said.

"Now now Midnight, we can show off in the next round. The MVP this time is Kemochi. I heard you took down a guy and ran off with their flag", a boy said.

He had orange hair white black stripes. His eyes resembled that of feline. The boy was muscular and was grinning, showing his fangs.

"Well… Rantaro was there too and he fought well", Akabayashi told them.

Sunajiki was silent. Even though it couldn't be helped, he still lost.

"Team Niriyama, Mondronen, Tenshi, and Kamiya advances to the next round!", Present Mic announced.

"Looks like another one passed", Akabayashi muttered.

###

Aome was fighting two people at once. The one in front of her was a girl who had brown hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a black tank top while wielding the top of her UA uniform as a makeshift rod.

The girl was Aiko Minako with a Quirk called Solidify. She can solidify and harden any nonliving thing she touches. She solidified her PE uniform after she formed it into a rod and now it was a solid weapon.

The other person Aome was fighting was another girl with blue hair and amber eyes. Each of her hands had a hole which shot bullets of different kind. Sometimes it was an explosive bullet, sometimes it was a sticky bullet, and other times it was a laser. Her name was Setsuna Kobayashi and her Quirk was Gun Hand.

 _A long-ranged and a close-ranged fighter… This would be tough but the flag is so near_ , Aome thought.

She avoided more explosive bullets and countered Aiko's attack.

"You must be confident since you came alone", Aiko said.

"But it's a stupid move to think that you can face the two of us alone", Setsuna added.

 _I know. I already told Daichi that_ , Aome thought.

"Eight seconds…", she said.

"Huh?"

"Eight seconds and I'll defeat the two of you", Aome declared as she went on all fours.

She remembered what happened before the match started.

###

"What? We'll go separate ways?!", Aome asked.

"Yes. I'll go alone and find a flag. Okami. You use your nose to find another flag. Tokuhei and Midoriya will stay here and defend", Daichi instructed.

"But wouldn't it be better to find the flags together?", Nagai asked.

"No need. She'll only get in my way", Daichi said and walked away.

Aome looked down at the ground.

"Ummm. Don't feel bad, Aome. He didn't mean that", Suzumi comforted her.

"She's right. We do not have a choice but to follow his plans and hope that we can get the flag", Nagai added.

"Yeah", Aome said and ran off.

###

Nozomi panted as she avoided Daichi's attacks. In his Mantis Shrimp form, his punches were deadly. She was straining to keep her Quirk and she doubted that she can repair her armor if she gets damaged again. Nozomi already got hit five times already and she already repaired her armor five times. She was reaching her limit.

 _When will Hisakawa run out of juice? He's been fighting for so long. Shouldn't be tired?_ , Nozomi asked in her mind.

Daichi jabbed while Nozomi dodged. He jabbed again and again but Nozomi backed as she avoided the deadly punches. However, her back reached a cement pillar.

 _Not goo-_ , her thought was cut off when she received a punch from the mantis shrimp.

Cracks appeared on her stomach's armor and it peeled off. Nozomi blocked the second attack but she still felt pain. The armor on her arms was destroyed. She would be defeated if she would receive a third punch.

"Move away!", Mitsuji shouted as he leapt towards the two of them.

His fist was crackling with electricity and it punched the eye of the mantis shrimp. Nozomi could feel the electricity in the air. Daichi tried to punch Mitsuji but he avoided it. Daichi then transformed into a dragonfly and flew backwards. He then returned to his human form and panted.

"I thought you were down for the count", Daichi said while holding his bleeding eye.

In actuality, Mitsuji could no longer move. The pain he received from the punch made him wish he was unconscious. However, he saw his teammate fight so hard. He wouldn't be able to face the person who believed in him if he abandoned his teammate.

 _1…2…_

Flames wrapped Mitsuji. It was hotter than the flames he usually uses. The difference was caused by his determination. He was determined to protect the flag. Mitsuji wouldn't let anyone defeat them, even if it was the strongest in the class.

"Come!", Mitsuji shouted.

Daichi smirked and transformed into a giant centipede. They glared at each other but…

"Team Hisakawa, Okami, Tokuhei, and Midoriya advances to the next round!", Present Mic announced.

"Eh?", Mitsuji asked.

Daichi transformed into his human form. He started walking away.

"Wait! What's going on? What happened to our showdown?", Mitsuji asked.

Daichi pointed at him.

"I'll meet you in the finals. If you reach it", Daichi said.

The flames wrapping around Mitsuji disappeared as he fell down on his knees. Nozomi's armor disappeared and she closed her eyes. She felt that she could fall asleep any time soon.

###

Kai went in front of the red head and the girl with indigo hair.

"What are you up to?", the girl, Shizuka, asked.

Bubbles were surrounding the field around the flag. Those bubbles were not ordinary bubbles but instead, they were explosives.

"Come here", the red-haired boy, Shinra, commanded.

An invisible force pulled Kai towards Shinra. Like before, the bubbles were in the way and when they popped, they exploded. Shinra grabbed the unconscious Kai's neck. Or it seemed that he was unconscious.

"Point-blank laser!", Kai shouted.

"Not good!"

Kai aimed his laser at the arm which was holding him and Shinra released him. He was pushed away at the opposite direction towards the flag.

"Bansho! That's their plan!", Shizuka shouted.

As Kai was being blown away, he managed to grab the flag.

"You're not getting away!"', Shinra shouted as he faced his hand towards Kai.

"You'd better look above", Kai smirked and pointed upwards.

Shizuka and Shinra looked up and saw Jacob who was high up in the sky. Jacob used his Quirk to make him a staff which pushed him way up in the sky. His Quirk, Summoning, was not limited to creating spectral weapons. He only created weapons because they were practical but he could create other inanimate things.

He concentrated real hard and gritted his teeth.

"BIG BEN!", he shouted and a 96 meter clock spectral clock tower appeared.

"WHAAAT?!", Present Mic shouted.

The audience, mass media, pro heroes, and even other players were surprised to see the power of Jacob's Quirk.

"Tch! Divine Push!", Shinra shouted.

He tried to push the tower away using his Quirk but it was too heavy to be pushed. The ground beneath him cracked and he strained his arms but it was impossible. The clock tower crushed him and Shizuka.

It disappeared immediately and Jacob was on the ground.

"Kai! Go!", he shouted.

Kai flew using his Quirk and soon arrived at where Mitsuji and Nozomi were.

"Team Saiga, Wilson, Hikari, and Kido advances to the next round! That's all of the players who'll advance!", Present Mic announced.

"We… won…", Kai said as he felt the heat in his hand and feet.

"Yeah", Mitsuji panted.

"We'll take a lunch break before we head to the final round and after that are the recreational games!", Present Mic announced.

 _This is it.. The final round… I can do this!_ , Mitsuji thought.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Wow. It's my 20th chapter. I can't believe I became this committed to writing something. Of course, I have to thank you guys who supported me in sickness and in health. And yeah! One-on-one battle starts next chapter! Huzzah! Hope you enjoyed it and hope you leave a review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Lunch time ended and it was time for the recreational games. The students who didn't make it to the finals participated in different games such as ball-throwing, scavenger hunt, tug-of-war, and many other games. Those who made it to the finals had the option to join or to prepare themselves.

Mitsuji was the latter. He sat on the waiting room and tried to calm down his nerves. He had no problem with the obstacle race since there were other students who were showing off their capabilities. The same goes for the capture the flag since it was a team effort. But in the third round, it was always a one-on-one no-holds-barred fight. All of the attention would be focused on him and his enemy.

 _Calm down. It doesn't matter how many people are watching. I just have to fight properly. She believes in me after all_ , he thought.

He looked at the ceiling and thought about the upperclassman who gave him courage.

 _Right now, she's doing her best. What reason do I have to not do my best too?_

Mitsuji walked out of the waiting room and saw a young woman with grey hair and silver eyes. Her hero costume consisted of the contrasting white and black as she had white chestplate, white gauntlets, and white boots, while having a black body suit. A white metal wing sprouted from her right and a black metal wing on her left.

"Hey Mitsuji. You're doing great", she said.

"Big sis…"

Her name was Mikasa Saiga, the Cosmic Hero: Darkbright. She was the older sister of Mitsuji and was a powerful hero.

"You actually qualified for the finals. That's great", Mikasa praised.

"Y-Yeah", Mitsuji replied.

"I never expected you to actually gain the nerves to get this far. What happened?"

"N-Nothing much"

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. I remember my first UA Sports Festival. I easily bagged the 1st place"

Mitsuji looked at the ground. He remembered it clearly when he was watching her on TV. She overpowered her opponents with her Quirk and became the champion for three consecutive years. She would've been the top hero by now but she doesn't take too much credit for her work. That was why she was rank 11. However, people knew that she was a true hero.

That was why Mitsuji knew that he couldn't become like her. There was no way he could be the 1st place.

"Well. Good luck Mitsuji and do whatever you can. I'm not expecting you to get the 1st place or anything so no pressure", his older sister said and tapped his shoulder as she walked away.

"Big sis!", Mitsuji called out.

Mikasa turned around and was surprised by what she saw. For the first time in her life, she saw a determined look in her brother's eyes.

"I'll be number one", he declared.

Mitsuji left the dumbfounded Mikasa in the hallway.

###

"ALRIGHT LISTENERS! THE RECREATIONAL GAMES ARE OVER AND IT'S TIME FOR THE FINALS! ARE YOU READY?!", Present Mic asked.

The crowd cheered.

"LET'S WELCOME THE STUDENTS WHO QUALIFIED FOR THE FINALS!"

Daichi Hisakawa, a white haired boy with red eyes. Quirk: Arthropod. He can transform into any insect including mythical and prehistoric ones.

Aome Okami. a girl with short messy black hair and blue eyes, walked towards the field. Her wolf ears were perked up and her tail was wagging. Quirk: Lycant! She has the enhanced speed and strength of a wolf.

A girl with straight green hair and green eyes walked casually. Suzumi Midoriya, Quirk: Dragon Breath. She can breathe and control the fire she blew out.

Her wings flapped as she landed. Her light purple hair was swaying in the wind and her purplish blue eyes looked at the crowd. Runa Tenshi, Quirk: Angel Wings. Just as what the name said, she has a 10 feet wingspan wings.

A boy with clean-kept shoulder-length dark dirty blonde hair and orange eyes walked while sniffing the air. Narruk Mondronen, Quirk: Lycanthrope! He can transform into an 8 feet werewolf with enhanced speed, strength, and senses.

Kai entered the field while combing his neon blue hair. His neon green eyes looked around the crowd. Kai Hikari, Quirk: Lightshow! He can shoot beams of light out of any part in his body.

A girl with long purple hair and blue eyes waved to the ground as if she was a superstar. Nozomi Kido! Quirk: Matter Absorption. She can absorb solid materials and coat herself with it, making it as armor.

Kuroi looked casually at the crowd with his red eyes. His black hair was wild and he scratched it. Kuroi Niriyama, Quirk: Mutant Cells. His body is made up of special cells and he can form hard and flexible tentacles from his body.

The one who surprised everyone by summoning a huge tower out of nowhere walked into the field. His name was Jacob Wilson. He had neck-length dirty blonde hair and blue green eyes. His Quirk was Summoning! He can summon spectral objects.

A petite girl walked gracefully. She smiled at the crowd. The crowd took note of her silky straight brown hair and pretty brown eyes. Tsubaki Kamiya, Quirk: Time Trap. She can change her own perception of time as long as she can hold her breath.

A tanned boy with orange hair and amber eyes walked towards the group of students who were gathered at the field. Sunajiki Rantaro, Quirk: Sandstorm. He can produce sand from his hands and control it.

The girl who beat up Drake ran excitedly ran to the field. She had short bright red hair, red eyes, and had two small horns coming out from her head. Akabayashi Kemochi, Quirk: Frenzy Spirit. She becomes drastically stronger and faster at the cost of her rationality.

A boy with orange hair with black stripes and eyes that were like a feline's walked calmly. Tora Kai, Quirk: Tiger Body! He transforms into a tiger-human creature with enhanced strength and speed.

A void black boy with white star-like dots in his body walked towards the arena. He had medium-length silver hair with white streaks and light silver eyes. Chris Midnight, Quirk: Shadows, he can control shadows and make weapons or whatever stuff out of them.

Nagai Tokuhei walked in a refined fashion towards the arena. He had blond hair, tall and lean muscular body, and azure blue eyes. His Quirk was Air Swim which allows him to move around in the air as if he was swimming. He can also splash air like it was water.

And the last one to come out was a boy with long shaggy black hair and brown eyes. Mitsuji Saiga, Quirk: Primal Split. He can use fire, electricity, and earth for 30 seconds. However, he can only use one element at a time and takes 2 seconds to switch elements.

 _This is it. More than a thousand people screaming. My heart is pounding_ , Mitsuji thought.

And so, the final round began…

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I actually wanted to immediately start the battles but… I decided to give you guys a recap of what the appearances and the Quirks of the students who reached the finals. Sorry if there's nothing much that happened here. I'll make it up on the next chapter. Until then! Bye!**

 **Edit: Forgot to write about Nagai Tokuhei. Teehee. Hats off to monfernova for noticing it! I'll be more careful in the future. Until then! Bye! (For real this time)**


	22. Chapter 22

"Now then... I'll announce the results of the ballot earlier", Nagusawa said.

The students drew lots that will decide their bracket. Mitsuji was nervous since he knew that everyone who qualified was all strong in their own ways. However, he made a declaration to his older sister. He shouldn't lose.

The huge screen of the stadium showed those who will be fighting.

Narruk Mondronen vs. Suzumi Midoriya

Aome Okami vs. Tora Kai

Kai Hikari vs. Daichi Hisakawa

Sunajiki Rantaro vs. Jacob Wilson

Runa Tenshi vs. Nagai Tokuhei

Tsubaki Kamiya vs. Chris Midnight

Nozomi Kido vs. Akabayashi Kemochi

Mitsuji Saiga vs. Kuroi Niriyama

Mitsuji then felt intense and suffocating pressure from someone. He turned and saw Kuroi staring at him with a creepy smile.

"Kufufufu. Let's have fun, Saiga", he said in a quiet tone and yet Mitsuji still heard it.

Kai felt a chill run down his spine and looked at the quiet Daichi. He was facing against the strongest in the class. He heard from Nozomi and Mitsuji that they had a hard time fighting against him.

Meanwhile, Jacob was mumbling to himself, a trait he got from the upperclassman who trained him. He was thinking of his enemy's unknown Quirk. If he knew who fought against Sunajiki, he would interview them and get as much information as he could. Not because he wanted to gain an advantage but instead, he was simply curious.

###

"NOW! LET'S START THE FIRST ROUND!", Present Mic shouted.

Every class were on the bleachers and the crowd was going wild.

"Narruk Mondronen vs. Suzumi Midoriya", Nagusawa said.

Narruk stood across two meters away from Suzumi. He wasn't wearing anything on top which showed off his muscular build.

"Would you mind covering yourself up?", Suzumi asked.

"Sorry. My Quirk would just destroy it anyway", Narruk replied.

Jacob, Kai, and Mitsuji sat beside each other in Class 1-A's area.

"Who do you think would win?", Kai asked.

"Suzumi is a long-ranged fighter while Narruk is close-ranged. Without cover, Narruk would have a hard time. But… his speed is not to be trifled with and once he gets close, he'll easily overpower her", Jacob explained.

"Let's just watch and see", Mitsuji said.

###

"With his wolfish power he qualified for this round! From the hero course, Mondronen!", Present Mic announced.

The crowd cheered as Narruk stretched his arms.

"Her flames are searing hot so you'd better watch out! From the hero course, Midoriya!", Present Mic shouted.

Suzumi took deep breaths.

"If you want to give up beforehand, do it now. I don't hold back even against girls", Narruk warned.

"Don't worry. I also don't hold back against puppies", she replied.

That statement irked Narruk. He decided to get an undeniable and overwhelming victory against her just like what his upperclassman thought him.

"START!"

Narruk transformed into his wolf form and ran on all fours towards Suzumi. However, she breathed out fire and the fire took the shape of a dragon. The fire dragon flew towards Narruk but he avoided it. It then turned back and chased after Narruk.

"Tch. How annoying!", Narruk said as he ran.

He decided to run all the way to Suzumi. If he could break her concentration, the dragon would disappear. Suzumi already predicted that he would think that way so she breathed more flames. It formed into a bird and flew straight at him. With a flaming bird coming at him from the front and a flaming dragon coming at him from behind, he had no choice but to escape to the side.

 _I can't get close_ , Narruk thought.

Suzumi breathed another fire which formed into another bird. She sweated as she tried hard to concentrate. Her Quirk allows her to breathe fire and control it but it requires a great deal of concentration. For one, she couldn't move while controlling fire. Also, as the number and size of the flame increases, the more she has to concentrate.

"Is this all you can do?", Narruk taunted but he received no reply.

That was when he noticed. She couldn't reply because she had to concentrate her all on controlling. That meant that it was a battle of endurance. It was either his stamina would fail him and he would get burned or she would lose her concentration from being tired.

The flames chased after Narruk as he continued running around the arena. His speed was faster than the flaming entities so he had nothing to worry about. He then remembered his upperclassman's words.

###

"If you're going to fight, get an undeniable and overwhelming victory! You're my underclassman so you'd better not bring shame on me. Got that?!", Katsuki asked.

"Yes sir!", Narruk answered.

"Beat them senseless. Make them use their full power and crush them! Don't take advantage of their weaknesses! Let them use all of their tricks and then show them that it's futile! That way, they wouldn't dare cross your path again!", Katsuki lectured.

"Should we really be doing that?", Narruk asked.

"Of course you dog! If you don't, villains would try again and again thinking they have a chance against you. It's better to show them that it's impossible to defeat you and make them give up on crime!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Good! Now let's spar. I won't hold back even if you cry blood!"

Narruk felt that Katsuki wasn't joking.

###

Narruk smiled showing his fangs. He charged at Suzumi.

"Oh! Narruk changed tactics from running around to charging directly!", Present Mic commentated.

 _Bakugo-senpai wouldn't approve if I won by running around_ , he thought.

The flames that were chasing him disappeared and Suzumi breathed huge amounts of flames. She created a wall of hot flames but Narruk went pass it with some of his fur burning. He landed a punch on her stomach and she went flying.

But that wasn't the end of it. Narruk continued his barrage of attacks to the green-haired girl. He kicked and punched mercilessly, not giving her chance to breath out flames. Suzumi caught his fist but she got kneed in the stomach.

"This is… quite a troubling sight as Mondronen mercilessly beats up Midoriya", Present Mic said.

Narruk threw Suzumi to the edge of the arena.

"You can go out of bounds now. Or do you prefer me doing it for you?", Narruk asked.

Suzumi panted.

###

Quirkless. She knew that he was one of the few Quirkless people and that was what bothered her for years. She heard from her mother that he would get bullied and made fun of and she hated that.

But that all changed last year when she watched the UA Sports Festival when she saw Izuku face off against Shoto. His overwhelming power that could destroy huge chunks of ice in a flick of a finger made her shudder.

And that lead her to two questions: how did he get a quirk like that and why wasn't it a fire-based Quirk like what the Midoriya family has? She was answered her second question by thinking that it was some sort of mutation but her first question remained unanswered. She heard Aunt Inko that he was Quirkless for sure. That was why she decided to go to UA instead of Shiketsu High, She wanted to find out.

But she also envied her cousin. She only had a fire-controlling Quirk which relied on her breathing while Izuku has a super-powered Quirk. Her Quirk was not that flashy and not that effective while Izuku could punch anyone with power. He was like his idol, All Might.

But that doesn't mean she should give up!

###

She took a deep breath and let out a huge amount of searing hot flames. These flames were of the same hotness as the ones that melted Shoto's ice during their training. She could only control this for a while and she had to focus really hard.

"I see. That's your answer", Narruk said as he went on all fours.

The flames rained down on him but he avoided all of them. A wall of flame appeared in front of him and shielded Suzumi. However…

"Bakugo-senpai's explosions hurt more!", he shouted as he went passed the wall.

He felt his fur catching flame and his skin burning but he charged on. He landed a punch on Suzumi which pushed her out of bounds. The flames disappeared.

"Midoriya is out of bounds! Mondronen wins!", Nagusawa announced.

The crowd cheered and Narruk transformed back into his human form. He had burns around his body. Suzumi was picked up by the infirmary robots and Narruk looked at her.

"Get your injuries checked by Recovery Girl too. And rest up before your next match", Nagusawa told him.

Narruk walked away.

"And that's the first match! We'll move on to the next match!", Present Mic shouted.

Aome's tail stopped wagging. It was finally her turn. The infirmary robots passed by her.

"Win for me", Suzumi said.

"Don't worry. I will avenge you", Aome replied.

The second match was about to begin.

 **Hey everyone! That was the first match. Narruk's training with Bakugo made him resilient so Suzumi's flames didn't do much on him. Well… it injured him but he didn't mind the pain. Poor Suzumi though, receiving a beating from a wolf. But that was what Bakugo taught Narruk during their training so it couldn't be helped. Please don't get too angry. Anyways… That was it! Hope you enjoyed it and leave a review!**


	23. Chapter 23

"With the strength of a wolf, she confidently walks to the arena! From the hero course, Okami! Having the spirit of a wild tiger, he walks casually to the arena! From the hero course, Kai!", Present Mic announced and the crowd went wild.

Aome was facing a boy with orange hair that has black stripes like a tiger's. His feline eyes stared right through her as if he was analyzing her.

Tora, on the other hand, was on guard. Judging from her wolf ears and tail, she had a wolf-type Quirk. He was excited.

"Hey. You are a wolf right?", he asked.

"Yep. And you must be a tiger", Aome replied.

"This is fun. Time to settle a long-time argument then"

She had no idea what he was talking about. Tora noticed her confusion and grinned.

"You know. Which one is better? Cats or dogs?", he asked her.

"Well… I'm not that interes-"

"I believe that cats are better!"

Aome shook her head. She had to take this fight seriously since many pro heroes and scouts were watching. His question and belief shouldn't bother her.

"START!"

Tora's arms and legs turned into a tiger's arms and legs. Aome thought that he must have enhanced strength and speed from his transformation like her Quirk.

Tora charged on all fours and swiped his claws down. She avoided the attack and countered with a punch. However, he didn't feel much pain and swiped again. Aome barely avoided the attack and backed off to put some distance between them.

"He's tough", Aome muttered.

He charged again and Aome jumped over him at the last minute. She landed on his back and slammed his head on the ground. Aome then jumped away and put some distance between them.

"That didn't hurt at all", Tora said as he cracked his neck.

"That's to be expected from a weak wolf. Always travelling in packs in order to make up for their weakness", he taunted.

Aome tried to not mind what he said.

"How does it feel to have such a weak Quirk? If only you had the superior Quirk of a cat, then you would have a chance against me", he added.

Aome was getting irritated.

"After you, I'll beat up the wolf guy from earlier. Having two doggies lose against a strong tiger would mean that cats are stronger. Man, it sure sucks to have weak Quirks", he taunted even more.

Aome was angry. She wouldn't mind if she was insulted. But if her classmate would be insulted, that was the final straw. Not that she cared about Narruk who beat up her friend or anything.

"It's on!", Aome shouted and charged.

Tora grinned. Everything was going according to plan. He wanted Aome to get angry so that she wouldn't think clearly. He would exploit that and win.

What he didn't expect was that Aome's speed increased and so he wasn't ready for her to attack him. Her blows were stronger than before and her attacks were faster.

 _What is this?_ , he asked in his mind.

Aome kicked his chin upwards. However, he grabbed her leg and slammed her to the ground. He then threw her away.

 _She's no ordinary girl. I guess I'll be a bit serious_

He growled and his body completely transformed into a weretiger. He had orange fur with black stripes all around him and a tail grew out. His teeth sharpened into fangs and he felt power surging through him.

"Kai transformed into a weretiger! How will Aome deal with this?", Present Mic asked.

Aome looked at him and then he was gone. She looked behind him and saw that he was standing right behind her.

"Hello there", he said and landed a punch on her back.

He had enhanced speed, enhanced strength, and enhanced senses. None would be able to match him in his tiger form. But in comes with a price. He could only maintain that form for 5 minutes and after that, he would be incredibly hungry.

Tora ran again and landed another blow. Every time she stood up, he would knock her down. The weretiger wanted her to surrender. He wouldn't want her to go out of bounds. Tora wanted complete victory. After all, that was the only way to prove that cats are better than dogs and that his Quirk was superior.

It was then he noticed something weird. He was supposedly moving faster than what the eyes could follow and yet… Aome was looking straight at him as he charged. He stopped on his tracks. Tora felt uneasy. His weretiger form was invincible. But for the first time, someone read his moves.

 _I'm just imagining things_ , he assured himself.

He charged again and landed another blow. Tora felt confident that it was just dumb luck that Aome read his moves at that time. But that all changed when his blow was blocked by her.

"What?! Okami blocked Kai's high-speed attack?!", Present Mic asked in a loud voice while the crowd cheered.

"Got you", she said and glared at him.

She landed a punch on Tora's face and blew him away. Tora wondered why her punch was stronger than before. He got up and charged again but Aome blocked it again.

"How?!", he asked.

Aome unleashed a barrage of attacks on Tora and blew him away. She panted and when Tora looked at her face, he noticed her eyes were cold like a predator's. He felt that he was a small little deer being hunted by a mighty wolf. However, he didn't let the fear get into him. His pride of being a tiger was at stake.

 _If she can read me at this speed, then I have to go faster!_ , he thought.

He charged again and Aome barely blocked it. With more power and speed, he was slowly overpowering her. She then surprised him by grabbing his fist. She gave him a head-butt. His nose bled but he punched her face. But she didn't let go. He kept on punching but Aome tightened her grip even more.

"I won't lose to a wolf!", he shouted and pinned her down to the ground.

"Surrender! What could a wolf possibly have on a tiger?!" he asked.

Pain coursed through her body. She received enough beatings already. But that was what kept her going. Her Quirk, Lycant, gives her wolf-like abilities and the perseverance of the wolf. And as she gets hurt, she becomes stronger and stronger.

That was why Aome pushed the surprised Tora and escaped. She then grabbed his arm and threw him as far away as her strength could.

"Kai is out of bounds! Okami wins!", Nagusawa announced.

The crowd went wild.

"What could a wolf possibly have on a tiger? A wolf doesn't waste it's time on a circus", Aome said.

 **Hey everyone! This chapter is about Aome and Tora, a wolf and a tiger! Yeah. I was inspired by an old game's (I can't remember the name anymore) quote "The more the wolf suffers, the stronger it gets" so I applied that to Aome. Next match will be Kai and Daichi! The good friend and the strongest 1st year… who would win? Find out on the next chapter! Hope you liked this and leave a review!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Daichi is strong. His exoskeleton is tough and when he's in his mantis shrimp form, his punches are dangerous", Mitsuji told Kai.

"Don't worry. I'll beat him and be the champion. I'll be a great hero", he replied.

Kai walked out of the corridor and into the arena. He heard the cheers of the crowd as he walked.

He saw Daichi standing on the arena and Kai stood away from him.

"Now! The student who bagged the 1st place in the obstacle course with his formidable Quirk, from the hero course: Daichi Hisakawa! A person who brings light to those in the dark, from the hero course: Kai Hikari!", Present Mic announced.

The two students were silent as they looked at each other. Tension was in the air. Kai already knew that Daichi was strong. He could turn into a dragonfly and be fast in the air or be a crab with a tough exoskeleton. Kai knew he was a formidable foe.

"START!"

Kai shot lasers from both of his hands but Daichi turned into a crab. His lasers didn't even leave a scratch. Kai continued shooting his laser until he felt his hand heating up. Daichi then transformed into a dragonfly and flew towards Kai.

 _No time to cool down!_ , Kai thought.

He shot lasers from his hands again and tried to hit the dragonfly but it avoided the attack. However, it couldn't get close to Kai so it flew back. Kai continued shooting even though the dragonfly dodged his attacks. He then stopped when his hands heated up again.

Daichi watched him from a distance. He already knew Kai's weakness. All he had to do was overheat Kai's hands and he would be able to get close. The question was how much was needed to overheat his hands.

Daichi flew towards Kai and Kai started shooting lasers again. However, the lasers didn't last long as Kai stopped shooting and clenched his fist. Daichi felt that it was his chance so he flew close.

"Gotcha!", Kai shouted and lasers shot out from his eyes.

The dragonfly barely avoided it and flew away.

 _I see. He can use other parts of his body other than his hands,_ Daichi analyzed.

He decided to change his tactics. Daichi transformed into a human-sized scorpion. Kai gritted his teeth. All he could do was shoot lasers but it wouldn't do a thing to the scorpion. His hands still felt hot and he couldn't risk heating his eyes.

Kai shot laser from his hands but it didn't scratch the scorpion. He then thought of another thing. He raised his hand and a ball of compressed laser appeared.

"Take this!"

The laser ball made its way towards Daichi and exploded upon contact. Cracks appeared on the scorpion's armor.

"It worked! Hikari's attack had effect on Hisakawa's exoskeleton!", Present Mic shouted.

It was fortunate that it worked but if his laser ball could only crack Daichi's armor, then he was in loads of trouble. Unlike the laser beams, the laser ball required concentration and heated his hand faster.

 _What should I do?_

The scorpion crawled its way towards him. It was slow so Kai had time to think. But no matter how hard he could think, the only possible way for him to win was to use the laser balls. And it was difficult for him.

 _I want to be a hero!_ , he heard her voice.

 _What?_ , Kai thought.

 _Be the best hero you can be_ , he heard her voice again.

It was then he remembered her.

###

Kai Hikari lived a nice life. With a loving father and a caring mother, he lived a relatively nice life a 4 year old kid could have. However, he didn't have that many friends except for a certain Quirkless girl named May Lilac.

His Quirk appeared when May was being bullied. After all, life was unfair for those who didn't have power. Kai couldn't accept that and when he punched a bully, a small of light shot from him.

For the next five years, they became close and Kai even developed feelings for her. She told him of her dream: to become a great Quirkless hero. Her smile captured Kai's heart for real and he told her that he would support her in her harsh journey in every way he could. It was like a fairytale.

But reality was different and not everything had a happy ending.

On their way home, a creep followed them. Knowing they were in danger, they ran and ended up in an alleyway. Kai tried to fire a warning shot using his Quirk but before he knew it, a knife was on his neck. May tackled the guy which made him release Kai. But before Kai could thank her, he saw that she had a knife sticking out of her body.

Kai shot a concentrated ball of light at the man and knocked him out. His hands burned but he didn't mind as he ran towards her. Desperate for help, he called an ambulance and the police.

"Be the best hero you can be… I love you… Kai…", she smiled weakly and closed her eyes for the last time.

Months passed and Kai was still mourning for her. He thought that if he was only stronger, he could have saved her. His Quirk was wasted on him. A certain night changed him.

He was walking around the park where he and May met for the first time. A shooting star went by and he made a wish to see his friend one last time. And as if by some miracle, she was standing next to him.

Kai broke down and cried as he apologized countless of times. She told him that it was her choice to save him and that she didn't regret it for even a second. She hugged him and told him to be a hero for those who are weak. Like the same person who saved a Quirkless girl from bullies, she wanted him to be the light for the lost and weak people. She then faded away.

His eyes opened and he realized that he fell asleep at some point. Whether his encounter with May was a dream or not, his resolve hardened. He trained hard with his Quirk and soon applied for UA.

When he saw a boy faint in the practical exam, he was reminded of May for some reason. And when he saw how nervous and weak-looking he was despite his powerful Quirk, he felt that he should be his guiding light until he was able to stand on his own.

"I'm Kai Hikari!"

"Mitsuji… Saiga…"

"Let's be great heroes!"

 _Like what May wanted…_

###

 _That's right… How could I forget? I'm a guiding light! A light that never wavers!_ , Kai thought.

Large balls of light appeared on both of his hands. He felt his hands burning up but he didn't care. He would fight to the end. He would no longer regret things. The large balls of light continued growing.

"So this is your power… Amazing", Daichi said after he returned to his human form.

 _May… I'll do my best!_

The huge balls of light shot off as huge laser beams from his hands. The light blinded everyone. Kai felt burns appearing on his hands but he still went on until he could no longer raise his hands. His arms were badly burned and he felt pain in his shoulders.

However…

"WHAT A SPECTACULAR ATTACK BY HIKARI! BUT… WHERE'S HISAKAWA?", Present Mic asked.

Kai looked around. He didn't see anything insect-like going towards him. Silence filled the stadium as they waited for Daichi's next move. Kai watched the field and the sky. How could Daichi disappear?

An answer appeared on his mind as he looked down to the ground. He saw a tiny ant.

 _Don't tell me!_

The ant transformed into a human-sized mantis shrimp.

Kai couldn't raise or even shoot out lasers from his burnt hand. If his hands were of no use, then his eyes would do the work.

His eyes glowed but before he could attack, he got punched by Daichi. Kai almost fainted but he fired lasers from his eyes. Daichi transformed into a dragonfly and avoided the attack. He got behind Kai and transformed into a mantis shrimp again.

Daichi landed a blow to Kai's back and knocked him unconscious. He then transformed into his human form.

"You have a strong resolve. And for that, I respect you", he said as he looked at Kai's burnt hands.

 **Hey everyone! That was Kai and Daichi's fight! If you don't count the flashback, it's a pretty short fight but I decided to do a Naruto move. Also, it would be a waste not to use what pokemansuperallstar sent me since he spent some time creating a background story for Kai. And I want to thank Lydron! He actually spent time on reviewing some of my chapters (and in a short while too! You must've been binge-reading eh?) Anyways, next chapter is about Sunajiki and Jacob's fight! Hope you enjoyed it and leave a review!**

 **(Also, for those who've sent OCs, you can send some additional tidbits about your OCs or maybe some background information/story. It would help me understand them more and makes it easier writing about them. And it might be featured as a flashback like what happened to Kai's. Until then! Bye!)**


	25. Chapter 25

"Yo Wilson!", Drake greeted Jacob.

"Hey there Smith. What's up?", Jacob asked. Even though he was heading to the arena, that didn't mean that he should ignore his classmates.

"I'm here to tell you about your enemy, Sunajiki Rantaro", he told him.

"Stop right there!"

"Huh?", the confused Drake asked.

"I appreciate your concern but I don't need it", Jacob said.

"Why? Wouldn't you want an advantage?"

"Well… Yeah… But I want to learn about his Quirk first-hand. I don't want anyone spoiling it for me"

"You're amusing. Well… If that's your choice, then I'll back off", Drake said and walked away.

"Now then… Time to get to that arena!", Jacob told himself.

He walked outside the corridor and saw many people cheering. His heart would've been able to handle it but he was more excited to fight his opponent than being nervous.

"He showed us his towering power, from the hero course: Jacob Wilson! As dangerous as the desert, from the hero course: Sunajiki Rantaro!", Present Mic announced.

 _Desert? So it must be related to sand huh_ , Jacob thought.

"START!"

Sand appeared from Sunajiki's hands and it towards Jacob. Thinking quickly, Jacob made a huge ethereal shield and blocked the attack. He successfully blocked the attack but then he noticed one thing. The sand that was blocked was circling him from the sides.

 _Not good! I'll be surrounded!_

He made a long ethereal staff which raised him to the sky. While he was up in the sky, he made a war hammer. He knew that swords and other bladed weapons were useless against Sunajiki's sand so he decided to pound them with a hammer. He fell down and was about to slam the hammer on Sunajiki but a wall of sand blocked him. The wall of sand was tougher than it looked but some of it was scattered due to the blow.

Sunajiki created more sand from his hands and launched towards Jacob. He dodged it because if he creates a shield, the sand would just circle him. More sand went towards his direction and when he was about to avoid it, his feet couldn't move.

Jacob looked down and saw that his feet were covered with sand. He realized the enemy's plan. Sunajiki wasn't just shooting sand randomly. He was actually creating a field of sand.

He got hit by sand and was almost sent out of bounds but he managed to create a pole which was lodged to the ground and grabbed the pole as if his life depended on it.

"I see. Your Quirk allows you to create sand and control it. It's the same as Midoriya's Quirk except that your sand remains and you can still control it later", Jacob analyzed.

"That's correct. While your Quirk allows you to create ethereal objects is it not?", Sunajiki asked.

"Yep! That's a pretty awesome Quirk! You could build sand towers to support falling buildings. Use sand to capture villains and rescue civilians. It's an all-around Quirk!", Jacob praised.

"Thanks. But flattery won't get you anywhere you know?"

"Hahaha. I'm not flattering you. I'm seriously impressed"

"Yeah. Want to return to the fight?"

"Fine by me"

Jacob noticed that the field had sand everywhere. But nothing would change if he stood so he charged at Sunajiki. Sand from his left and right rose up and went towards him. He saw that Sunajiki was producing more sand from his hands. If he kept that up, the arena would become a field of sand and Jacob would be at a disadvantage.

He shouted and created an ethereal war hammer again. Jacob swung the hammer but Sunajiki blocked it with a wall of sand. Sand grabbed him from behind and threw him away. Jacob was almost out of bounds again but he stabbed a spear to the ground and grabbed it.

The field had piles of sand. This was bad for him. However, he noticed one thing. Sunajiki was crossing his arms and was not creating more sand.

 _Is it because he is confident he can win? Or is it something else? Also, why isn't he attacking? Is he waiting for me?_ , Jacob thought.

 _Remember what Midoriya-senpai thought you! First: look at the opponent's Quirk. Second: think of how you can use your Quirk against your opponent. Third and most importantly…_

He took a deep breath as his mind's gears ran at full speed.

 _He produces sand from his hands. Sand follows me. It could be any shape. Hardening is an option. Lots and lots of sand. More than a million particles of sand_ , those words floated his mind.

 _My Quirk: Summoning. Ethereal objects. Sharp or blunt. Blunt is useful against sand,_ he thought.

 _Sand… Blunt objects… Lots and lots of sand. Millions of particles of sand. Range… Range… Control…._

The pieces fit together. Izuku's words returned to his ears.

 _First: look at the opponent's Quirk. Second: think of how you can use your Quirk against your opponent. Third and most importantly…_

He smiled.

 _Never forget to smile!_

"Smiling huh? Judging from how you stood and thought, you probably got me figured out already", Sunajiki said.

"Probably", Jacob replied.

He charged without summoning anything and the piles of sand rose. However, Jacob didn't run straight to Sunajiki. He went around the field as the sand chased him. It took a while of running when he started to see the effect of his plan. The sand that was chasing him was getting thinner and thinner and he saw Sunajiki panting and sweating.

The sand stopped chasing him and Sunajiki panted. It was his chance. He ran to him and created ethereal gauntlets. He punched but a sand wall blocked him.

Jacob then sidestepped and tried to punch him again. Every time a sand wall blocked him, he sidestepped to an opening and punched again. Sunajiki smiled and raised his arms in surrender. Jacob stopped punching.

"I give up", Sunajiki said.

"Already?", Jacob asked.

"You already got me figured out. Any sane hero would retreat and get support from other heroes when a villain has an advantage", he answered.

Jacob found out Sunajiki's limits the moment he stopped producing sand. It was either that was the maximum amount of sand he could produce or he was saving his stamina. Also, controlling millions of sand particles required stamina and concentration. That was why all he had to do was make him tired by making him overuse his sand.

His gauntlets disappeared and he extended his hand. Sunajiki shook it.

"Sunajjiki Rantaro gives up! Jacob Wilson wins!", Nagusawa announced and the crowd cheered.

 **Hey everyone! It's me again! And yep, this was Jacob and Gaara's- wait no. I meant Sunajiki's- fight! And I'm here to answer Darklord Destruction Incarnate's question: "Just out of curiosity when do the Villain OCS make an appearance?" The answer is: after the sports festival They will face off Class 1-A and 1-B in their internships and other events. There's also the League of Villains making their moves and if you didn't forget, there's a spy. So for those who sent Villain OCs, your efforts won't be in vain. In fact, you can actually tell me who you want to be your villain's enemy. Like you can have your OC villain fight against Kai or Aome. But first, I'll ask permission from the respective OC's owner if it's okay. Anyways, my note is getting long so I'm signing off for now. Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Flying above the ground and shooting feathers at Nagai, Runa was having a hard time because Nagai kept on deflecting her feathers by splashing air. Nagai swam towards her and she kept her distance. Runa shot more feathers but Nagai splashed air again.

"You're quite stubborn", Runa said.

"I heard girls like persistent men", Nagai replied.

They continued their fight in the air as Present Mic commentated. Runa had more mobility but her attacks were not that effective against Nagai since he could easily splash them away with air.

"Are you not getting tired? I do not wish to harm you so if you feel like it, you can surrender already", Nagai told her.

"Sorry. This is one fight that I can't give up on"

"That is a shame"

Nagai swam towards her but she flew upwards. Runa shot feathers at him but he avoided it. Her feathers had a long range but it could be easily deflected. Nagai's air splash had a short range so he to get close. Knowing that, Runa kept her distance.

Runa was looking at Nagai. Her match with him would get to nowhere unless one of them makes a move. That was why she flew higher and then skydived. Nagai splashed air at her endured the attack. With the force of gravity adding to the force, her punch was strong. Nagai splashed air at point-blank range, causing her to become off balance.

He then stopped swimming in the air and grabbed her wings. Both of them were falling and crashed to the stadium after a few seconds. Nagai was about to pin her down when he felt something soft.

"I-I am sorry! It was an accident!", Nagai shouted as he backed away.

Runa looked at him with a flushed expression and tears on her eyes.

"Pervert…"

"I swear it's an accident!"

Runa shot feathers at him and since he was flustered, he got hit.

 _Keep calm! You are still in a fight!_ , Nagai scolded himself.

Runa flew upwards and Nagai chased after her. She tried skydiving again but Nagai dodged her. He splashed air at her and she fell down. Nagai dived down and kicked her. Runa used her wings to hit Nagai and they both fell down to the ground again.

Nagai and Runa immediately put some distance between them as they flew upwards. Runa shot more feathers but Nagai defended himself by splashing air.

"This is not going anywhere", Nagai said.

"I guess we'll have to wait who gets tired first", Runa told him.

"Or not!", Nagai shouted and swiftly swam towards her.

Runa shot feathers at him but he avoided him. He got close and kicked but Runa's left wing blocked it. Runa noticed one vital information. She flew away and Nagai chased after her. She then stopped and punched him. Since they observed that shooting feathers and splashing air wouldn't do a thing, they decided to duke it out in a close-ranged fight.

Nagai kicked but Runa blocked him. She then grabbed his legs and that was when her suspicion was confirmed. Nagai no longer floated in the air.

"Let go!", Nagai shouted.

"I see. Your Quirk allows you to swim in the air, literally. If your leg cannot move, then you can't swim", Runa said.

She flew down and threw him out of bounds.

"Nagai Tokuhei is out of bounds! Runa Tenshi wins!", Nagusawa announced.

"This is most unfortunate", Nagai said.

"You were a tough opponent", Runa told him as she flew down in front of him.

"So... will you comfort me with dinner sometime?", he asked.

"I'll think about it", she answered.

"AND THAT'S THE END OF 5TH BATTLE. NOW TIME TO MOVE ON TO THE NEXT FIGHT!", Present Mic shouted.

###

"She was admitted through recommendations, from the hero course: Tsubaki Kamiya! He was lso admitted through recommendations, from the hero course: Chris Midnight!"

"Good day", Tsubaki greeted.

"I won't hold back even on a girl you know?", Chris told her.

Tsubaki just smiled like a high-class girl.

"START!"

Chris' shadow rose and like Sunajiki's sand, it launched towards Tsubaki… until he noticed that she was moving really fast.

"WHAT AMAZING SPEED! WILL MIDNIGHT BE ABLE TO CATCH UP?! _"_

Tsubaki closed the gap in a few seconds and delivered an uppercut. She exhaled and then took a deep breath. Chris formed a staff made out of his own shadow and swung it. However, she easily dodged it and delivered a punch on his side.

"Why you!", his shadow turned into a hands which tried to grab Tsubaki but she backflipped her way out.

Tsubaki exhaled. Chris looked at her and then he smiled.

"Is there something on my face?", Tsubaki asked.

"You've been holding your breath", Chris pointed out.

Tsubaki no longer smiled as her eyes became serious. Chris formed a staff using his own shadow. She inhaled and ran swiftly. The shadow boy made a shadow wall but Tsubaki went around it. Chris swung his staff but Tsubaki grabbed it. While her attention was on the staff, she didn't notice one thing as she felt pain on her stomach.

 _Impossible! I was looking at his shadow! How did I get hit?_ , Tsubaki thought.

She looked down and saw a hand made out of shadow came out of her own shadow and punched her stomach again.

 _My own shadow?!_

The pain on her stomach made her exhale. Her perception of time returned to normal. She wanted to hold her breath again but before she could, she got hit by Chris' staff. His shadow then captured her and pinned her down to the ground.

Tsubaki struggled for a bit but…

"I yield", she gave up.

"Tsubaki Kamiya gave up. Chris Midnight wins!", Nagusawa announced.

Chris' shadow returned to normal and he helped Tsubaki up.

"You're pretty good. You actually made me use my trump card", Chris praised.

"It was a great learning experience for me. I should have known that you can control other's shadow as well", Tsubaki replied.

And with that, the sixth battle ended.

 **Hey everyone! Yeah. I know what you're thinking… "Two fights in a chapter? Sheesh! Seraquin is running out of ideas!". Sorry! Runa and Nagai's Quirks would lead to a stalemate and I can't do a Naruto move since I don't have background information about the two. That's why I apologize for their short fight. I also don't want to spoil Chris and Tsubaki's backstory since it's sort of important in the future. Anyways... Next fight is the material-absorbing Nozomi against the rampaging Akabayashi! Hope you enjoyed this (short) chapter and leave a review! (Who do you think will win?)**


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey grandma, can I be a hero?", a small girl with purple hair asked.

"Why yes. Why wouldn't you be?", an elderly woman asked as she drank tea.

"But my Quirk can only absorb the traits of a thing. It's not flashy like the heroes on TV"

"Dear, having a simple Quirk doesn't mean that you won't be a good hero. All you need is a good heart and you'll be a wonderful one. And grandma will always be here to support you"

"You'll support me all the way?"

"Yes I will. Who wouldn't support her granddaughter's dream?"

The purple-haired girl smiled and hugged her grandma. 10 years have passed and Nozomi Kido was walking towards the arena.

"She can be as tough as steel! From the hero course: Nozomi Kido!", Present Mic introduced.

Nozomi looked at the crowd and smiled. She even waved at her classmates.

"Her frenzied state is dangerous! From the hero course: Akabayashi Kemochi!"

A girl with red hair and two small horns walked up the stage. They stood around 2 meters away from each other.

"Nice to meetcha Kemochi!", Nozomi said.

"Just call me Akabayashi", she replied.

"Then call me Nozomi!"

"Deal! And no hard feelings when you lose kay?"

"Same to you!"

"START!", Present Mic shouted.

Nozomi touched the concrete ground and she coated herself with concrete armor. Meanwhile, red mist circled around Akabayashi and her red eyes glowed.

"Frenzy 10%!", Akabayashi shouted.

She ran at a fast speed towards Nozomi and threw a punch. However, Nozomi blocked it. Nozomi then swung a right hook but Akabayashi dodged. She got hit by a punch from Akabayashi to her stomach.

 _It hurts but not as much as Daichi's punches!_ , Nozomi thought.

Nozomi grabbed Akabayashi's arm and gave her a head-butt. With her solid head, Nozomi's attack caused Akabayashi to be momentarily dizzy. But that moment was enough for her. She punched her face and then kicked her legs, causing her to lose her balance. Nozomi then pinned her to the ground.

"Got ya!", Nozomi told her.

"Or so you think! Frenzy 15%!", Akabayashi shouted.

Using brute strength alone, Akabayashi escaped. She put some distance between her and Nozomi. Nozomi was surprised by the sudden increase of her strength but she managed to remain calm. She readied herself for Akabayashi's next move.

Akabayashi charged at a faster speed than before.

 _She goes faster too?!_

Nozomi blocked her punch and she felt her armor cracking.

 _No way! That much power?!_

She kicked her away but Akabayashi easily closed the distance again. Akabayashi unleashed a barrage of punches and Nozomi avoided some of them. Those that she couldn't avoid left cracks in her concrete armor.

Nozomi punched Akabayashi's face but she received a blow to her stomach. She didn't mind the pain. After all, that was what Eijiro taught her.

 _We got similar Quirks you know? That means I'll teach you my style of fighting_ , she remembered Eijiro's words.

 _Just be manly and fight them straight on! Even if your body is breaking apart, you must continue fighting and directing all of the villain's attack to you! That way, those you want to protect will be protected!_ , Eijiro told her.

Nozomi gladly accepted Akabayashi's punch and then she punched her to the face. They exchanged blows. Nozomi would punch her after receiving a blow from Akabayashi. That continued on as she felt her armor peeling away and the pain intensifying.

She then ducked and touched the ground. Her concrete armor was repaired and she returned to exchanging blows with the frenzied girl.

"You're fun! I guess I can have fun with you! Frenzy 20%!" Akabayashi shouted.

More red mist surrounded her and her horns seemed to grow longer. Nozomi was alarmed. Akabayashi charged at her at a speed so fast that Nozomi couldn't react in time. Nozomi received a powerful blow to her stomach and her concrete armor immediately cracked.

Her vision blurred.

###

It was a rainy day as she sat silently. Tears wanted to fall from her eyes and yet somehow, they didn't.

"Grandma…", Nozomi muttered.

She was already 10 years old by that time and now she was all alone in the world. Her parents were regular people who died due to a villain attack. The only family she had was her grandmother. The person who supported her was now gone.

Her life was not easy. She moved from place to place as she was passed around by her distant relatives. It was until she was 15 when they decided that she should just live alone. They would just send her living allowance and would check up on her if they want to.

The only thing that remained with her was her dream: to become a hero. She applied for UA and fortunately, she got accepted even if she had a simple Quirk. Nozomi wanted to become a symbol. A symbol for those who believe that they don't have the potential to be a hero no matter what their Quirk is or what their circumstances are.

###

Nozomi clenched her fist. She was already tired. Fighting Daichi drained her and now she was fighting a strong opponent. She saw that Akabayashi was about to punch her and so she dodged it.

 _Power… I need power!_

The only opening she saw only allowed her to do a right swing but she knew a right swing wouldn't be enough to knock her out. She needed more power. That was then it happened.

Her right hand turned into a hammer. She was surprised by the sudden change of her hand. Nozomi was so surprised that she missed her chance to attack.

Akabayashi punched her in the face. Her armor cracked and she fell down on the ground. Nozomi's armor disappeared. Nagusawa approached her and looked at her.

"Nozomi Kido is unconscious. Akabayashi Kemochi wins!", Nagusawa announced.

The crowd cheered and the red mist surrounding Akabayashi calmed down. Her memory of the fight was hazy but she knew that Nozomi fought a good fight.

"I haven't had a fight like that in a while. Hope fighting you again", she said as the infirmary robots took her away.

 **Hey everyone! It's a-me Seraquin! That was Akabayashi and Nozomi's fight with Nozomi's backstory. I actually wanted Nozomi to win but Akabayashi's Quirk overwhelms her. Also,I decided this was a good chance for Nozomi to find out that her Quirk had other tricks. Anyways… It's time for Kuroi and Mitsuji's fight! Let's watch and see who'll win! (Even I don't know who would win. I'm still conflicted.) Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	28. Chapter 28

"He surprised us over and over again in the obstacle race. From the hero course: Mitsuji Saiga!"

Mitsuji looked around as he walked up the arena. He felt pain in his stomach as his nervousness was getting into him. After all, the realization that thousands of people were watching him and that he was on national television was dawning into him. And unlike the obstacle race and capture the flag, he was the center of attention.

 _Don't worry. You'll do fine. You told her that you'll get the 1st place. Also, Senpai is believing in me!_ , he thought.

"…From the hero course: Kuroi Niriyama!", Mitsuji didn't hear Present Mic's introduction of Kuroi since he was deep in thought.

A boy with black hair and red eyes calmly walked up the arena. His hands were on his pockets and he was smiling. It wasn't a friendly smile though. Instead, it was a smile that showed that he was looking down on others.

"START!"

Mitsuji got into a fighting stance but he saw the Kuroi wasn't even moving.

"I have a question", Kuroi said.

"What is it?", Mitsuji asked.

"Why is a nervous wreck like you here in the final round?"

Mitsuji was taken aback by what he said.

"In the first training exercise, you were pretty pathetic as you nervously moved and mumbled. If you didn't defeat Mondronen, you would've been even more pathetic in my eyes. Ah right. You passed out after you defeated him", Kuroi told him.

"What are you trying to do?", Mitsuji asked.

"I'm just asking a question. Why is a nervous wreck like you here in the final round?", Kuroi repeated his question.

"It's because someone believes in me. She knows that I can do it. That's why… I'll show her that she is right!", Mitsuji answered.

Kuroi stopped smiling as four of his red tentacles emerged from his back. Mitsuji felt a chill run down his spine when he saw Kuroi's eyes. It was as cold as ice and his look felt like it could pierce right through him.

"I see. It makes sense now… You are more pathetic than I thought", Kuroi said as he charged.

 _1…2…_

Mitsuji shot flames but Kuroi wrapped himself with his tentacles. He was surprised that Kuroi wasn't even fazed by his flames. Mitsuji decided to increase the heat of his flames but Kuroi didn't stop charging.

 _Dang it!,_ Mitsuji thought.

 _1…_

Kuroi stopped wrapping himself with his tentacles and had one of it swipe at Mitsuji.

 _2…_

An earth wall pierced through the concrete ground and shielded Mitsuji from the tentacle. He touched the ground and spikes made out of earth emerged from beneath Kuroi but before it could hit him, Kuroi jumped out of the way.

 _1…2…_

Mitsuji faced his hand at Kuroi and unleashed electricity at him. However, Kuroi wrapped his tentacles around himself again and defended himself.

 _He's resistant to flame and electricity? This is a bad match-up!_ , Mitsuji thought.

"Are you done?", Kuroi asked.

 _1…2…_

Mitsuji had earthen spikes appear beneath Kuroi but he jumped up.

"Then… it's my turn", Kuroi.

He landed and a tentacle swung at Mitsuji but Mitsuji created a wall made of earth. But that didn't stop Kuroi. He continued attacking the earthen wall until it broke, leaving Mitsuji exposed. Kuroi landed a blow on Mitsuji which blew him away.

 _1…2…_

When Mitsuji landed, he shot hotter flames at Kuroi. Tentacles wrapped Kuroi again and shielded him from the flames. Kuroi slowly walked towards the attacking Mitsuji but Mitsuji didn't stop shooting flames. He had a hunch that Kuroi's tentacle would heat up sooner and later.

And his hunch was correct. Kuroi jumped out of Mitsuji's attack.

"Kufufufu. You found out. I was hoping to continue tricking you until I win", Kuroi said.

"So your tentacles do heat up"

"Yep. Although it takes some time. Very well, I'll get a bit serious on a pathetic little one like you"

Kuroi ran. Mitsuji shot flames but instead of wrapping himself with tentacles, Kuroi masterfully avoided it with a combination of sidestepping and raising himself up with his tentacles.

He got close enough and smacked Mitsuji with his tentacle. Mitsuji then grabbed the tentacle that attacked him.

 _1…_

Mitsuji pulled the tentacle and got near to Kuroi.

 _2…_

He unleashed electricity all over his body and shocked Kuroi. As he was electrocuted, Kuroi attacked Mitsuji with the remaining three tentacles he had. Mitsuji continued releasing electricity until one of the tentacles wrapped around him and threw him away.

"You actually changed a lot! Is this all because someone believed in you?", Kuroi asked.

"Yes. I will prove her right", Mitsuji answered.

"Pathetic. How laughable!", Kuroi shouted and glared at him.

Mitsuji felt something from Kuroi. It was anger, hatred, and disappointment. He always found him mysterious. Never saying anything in class aside from his usual "Kufufufu", he was quiet and according to Kai, he was strong. But now, he felt those emotions in him.

"People like you disgust me", Kuroi said.

"What do you mean?", Mitsuji asked.

"Fighting because someone believes in you? Look at you! You can barely do a thing when no one believed in you and now that someone does, you become powerful? What if that someone stops believing? Will you revert to your old nervous and useless self?", Kuroi asked.

"Your point?"

"Heroes always say that they fight because someone believes in them. They say that the smiles of the people drive them on. I find that laughable. If they don't smile for you, will you stop saving? If they hate you, will you give up?"

"…"

"You got a powerful Quirk but you can't use it properly until someone believed in you? That's stupid! You're saying you won't save anyone unless they believe in you? Real heroes don't require approval. They continue saving even if the whole world is against them!"

Kuroi calmed down and took a deep breath..

"Looks like I got carried away. Shall we continue this fight?", Kuroi asked.

"You're right. I'm pathetic", Mitsuji said.

"Huh?"

"I couldn't do a thing when no one believed in me. But her words opened my eyes. Having someone believe in you is the greatest support one could get. You're right that heroes should fight even if the whole world is against them. But don't you think that someone out there still believes in them? Family, friends, or even a stranger?"

"That's just wishful thinking", Kuroi said.

He knew all too well what it was like to be believed in. And how hurtful it is to be betrayed.

###

Kuroi Niriyama was a known delinquent. Everyone in his school and in his area knew of his acts. He would beat up people and sometimes steal their money. There were even rumors that he attacked a teacher. But he wasn't like that before. Kuroi used to be one of the hero-prodigies in his school.

"I believe that you'll be a great hero", a teacher told him.

"Really sir?", he asked.

"Yeah. You got the wits, the strength, and the Quirk. You even have a good heart. As long as you don't stray from the right path, Sensei would always believe in you"

Those words gave him joy. Being believed in was the greatest feeling one would have.

A few days later, he saw a person being bullied. The person was a student that no one cared about but Kuroi remembered his teacher's words. He decided to step in and stop the bullying. Instead of a peaceful resolution, it ended with a fight where Kuroi emerged victorious.

The next day, he was called to the office. Apparently, he beat up one of the top students of the school who was going to represent them in an important contest. But now he was injured, the school was in a pinch. Before Kuroi could explain that he had to do it because someone was being bullied, his teacher glared at him.

"I was wrong to believe in you. A person like you don't deserve to be a hero", his teacher said.

That set him off.

Before he knew it, he smashed the teacher's desk using his Quirk and he glared back at him. Kuroi left the room angry and disappointed. He decided to prove everyone wrong by becoming a great hero even if no one believed in him.

He beat up bullies and he wouldn't even care if the bullies would make it seem that he was the bad guy. Kuroi would return the extorted money the bullies took to their rightful owners. As he was hated by the entire school, he continued "saving" people.

It didn't go unnoticed. Someone used their connections to get him into UA by recommendations and now he was a student there. And his first step in becoming a hero was to be on the top.

###

They continued fighting. Mitsuji would shoot flames while Kuroi would avoid and then try to hit him with his tentacles. Electricity, fire, earth, and tentacles clashed as the resolve of each student intensified. One was being believed in so he had strength. The other had the resolve to continue on fighting even without support.

 _1…2…_

Mitsuji shot flames at Kuroi but the tentacles got in the way.

"What kind of hero are you if you can't move without a person believing in you?", Kuroi asked as his tentacle hit Mitsuji in the face.

"They say that they'll support you until the end but then give up on you. You say that it's the greatest feeling the world. Yes it is! But the pain the comes after it is the worst!", Kuroi shouted as he beat up Mitsuji.

"So what? I won't be afraid to get hurt", Mitsuji said as he blocked a tentacle.

"Don't be stupid! You don't understand. I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing this for you and every other person out there. Don't make the same mistake as I did!"

The remaining three tentacles hit Mitsuji.

Kuroi raised his hand and a tentacle wrapped itself around his hand and became a drill. He then charged at Mitsuji.

 _1…2…_

Fire shot off from Mitsuji's hands but Kuroi used his arm that had a tentacle wrapped around it to shield himself. A tentacle thrust and hit Mitsuji. Another tentacle swiped Mitsuji. Kuroi got close enough and used his drill-like arm to pierce Mitsuji. Blood flowed from Mitsuji's stomach.

"Niriyama! Warning!", Nagusawa shouted.

Kuroi backed off. Luckily, the wound wasn't too deep but for Mitsuji, it was still painful. He still stood up and gritted his teeth. There was no way he would give up. She believed in him. He had to win this.

"Give up. Blood rushed to my head and injured you that much. If you want to continue, I won't hold back even if you're wounded", Kuroi warned.

"Are you kidding me? If she sees me giving up because of something like this, how would she feel after telling me that I'll become a great hero?", Mitsuji asked and his body emitted little sparks of electricity.

Nagusawa looked at Mitsuji. He wanted to stop the match but he doubted that Mitsuji would allow that. But if things get worse, he would stop it no matter what both parties would say.

Mitsuji shot electricity and Kuroi shielded himself with his tentacles. Kuroi charged when Mitsuji stopped attacking and swiped his tentacle. Mitsuji felt pain and his wound bled. Using this opening, Kuroi's tentacles grabbed Mitsuji's arms and legs while he used his hand to grab the neck. He successfully pinned down Mitsuji.

"Looks like having someone believe in you only gets you this far", Kuroi said.

"I wonder who believed in a pathetic man like you. She must be stupid", he added.

Kuroi felt that Mitsuji was getting hotter.

 _Not good!_ , he thought.

He released Mitsuji and got away just in time before a pillar of flame appeared. In the center of the flame was an angry Mitsuji.

"Don't you dare insult Senpai!", Mitsuji shouted.

Even from far away, the audience felt the heat of his flames. Kuroi readied himself. He had to make the first move before Mitsuji could do a thing. His tentacles hardened and wrapped around him as he ran towards Mitsuji.

Mitsuji gathered all of the flames into his right arm and shot it towards Kuroi. However…

The wound on Mitsuji's stomach bled even more and he felt dizzy as his temperature skyrocketed. He then collapsed to the ground after a while.

 _I have to fight. Senpai believes in me…,_ he thought as he tried to get up.

 _Senpai… Senpai…... Sen…pai…,_ he passed out.

Kuroi stood on the field. He had burn marks and his tentacles were limping on the ground, black in color since it was burnt.

"That was… dangerous", Kuroi said.

"Mitsuji Saiga lost consciousness. Kuroi Niriyama wins!", Nagusawa announced.

 **Hey everyone! That's it for the first round of the finals. Everyone did their best and I hope that there are no hard feelings for the creators of the OCs who lost. And yes, Mitsuji lost. I'm not going for the cheesy "Oh my god. Someone believes in me, I'm strong". Remember, Mitsuji just started training with his Quirk unlike Kuroi who was aiming to be a hero a long time ago. At least, that's what I thought. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and leave a review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Suzumi was in Class A's waiting room. She had her cellphone on her ears as she was talking to her cousin, Izuku.

"I lost…", she said.

"Don't mind it. I lost too in my first sports festival. It's already amazing that you made it to the finals", Izuku comforted her.

"How about you?", she asked.

"I made it through the first round"

"Figures. With a Quirk like yours, fighting must be easy"

Izuku had no answer to that. After all, his Quirk used to be the Number 1 hero's Quir so it was no question that it was powerful.

"Don't worry. If you train hard enough, you'll get strong. It's not about the Quirk. It's about the effort you put in", Izuku told her.

"… You're right… Shouldn't you be preparing for the next round?"

"Yeah. Talk to you later", Izuku hung up.

 _He's blessed with a good Quirk. We're family but why didn't I get the same Quirk as him?_ , Suzumi thought.

###

Aome felt the pain in her body fade away after Recovery Girl kissed her. However, she was tired. The same went for Tora. His beaten up body was healed at the cost of his stamina.

"Seriously! You children are too competitive. I know it's a sports festival and it's important for you to show the pros what you got but don't forget about your body!", Recovery Girl scolded.

"Sorry", both of them apologized.

"Now get out. I have other patients to take care of"

Tora and Aome walked out of the clinic and headed towards the bleachers. It was silent until Tora decided to break it.

"Don't get too cocky. I'll prove to you that cats are better than dogs", Tora said.

"Whatever", Aome deadpanned.

The silence returned as they continued walking.

"You know… you fought well. I was proud of Full Tiger Form but you just defeated it. That just shows that I need more training", he said.

"Your Full Tiger Form was indeed dangerous. I only got lucky since you didn't finish me off early", Aome replied.

"Want to train together sometime?", Tora proposed.

Aome thought about it for a minute.

"That wouldn't be bad"

"Great! Then we can grab dinner together or maybe some ice cream", Tora said and winked at her.

He then ran and left Aome behind.

###

Kai woke up feeling exhausted.

"You're awake already huh?", Recovery Girl asked.

"What happened?", he asked.

"You lost"

The feeling of defeat washed on Kai's heart. He looked and saw other people lying on beds. Nozomi and Mitsuji were on their beds and were unconscious.

"I know you really wanted to win but that doesn't mean you should hurt your body", Recovery Girl told him.

Bandages were wrapped around his arm which felt numb.

"I didn't fully heal them since it would take too much of your energy. After you've rested up for real, you return here and have them healed. This should also serve you as a reminder to be careful in using your Quirk. Sheesh. 1st year students really are reckless"

"Sorry", Kai apologized.

"Now go to your classmates. They must be worried about you"

"Yes ma'am"

Kai arrived at the bleachers where his classmates greeted him.

"You did good. Daichi is strong so you put up quite a good fight", Drake said.

"You're flashy! I like you!" , Watabe complimented.

"Still… you were reckless. You actually burned your hands while shooting those lasers. What were you thinking?", Kokoro asked.

Kai smiled as he looked at his bandaged arm.

"I remembered someone important"

Kai felt someone tap on his shoulder. It was Jacob and he sat down next to him.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Aside from being tired and having numb arms, I'm fine", Kai answered.

"You fought well"

"You know… Daichi's Quirk is…"

"Stop! I don't want any spoilers. I need to experience it first-hand. Also, I have an idea already and thought of countermeasures", Jacob said.

"Hahaha. As expected of you", Kai laughed.

Runa and Nagai sat down above the two of them.

"Why don't we have dinner sometime to celebrate your victory against me?", Nagai asked.

"I'll think about it", Runa answered but in actuality, she had no plan to accept his offer.

Tsubaki was silently sitting and reading a book as the faculty repaired the field. They had to remove the earthen walls and spikes Mitsuji made and repair the cracks on the arena.

"Dear me. I did not expect Saiga to fight that well. He would be a dangerous rival. Maybe I should not get in his bad side", she muttered.

###

Nozomi woke up a few minutes after Aome and Tora left. She immediately looked at her right hand and was relieved it returned to normal.

 _But what was that?,_ she thought.

She was certain that her hand turned into a hammer when she was about to hit Akabayashi. Was her Quirk more than material absorption? She then heard people cheer.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"The second round is about to start", Recovery Girl answered.

"Now go and watch your classmates. You aren't that injured so you don't need me to heal you. Just rest up after this sports festival and you will be fine", she added.

"Thanks", Nozomi thanked her and ran outside.

Whatever was going on with her Quirk, she would have to think about it later. Right now, she had to support her friends.

"EVERYBODY! THE SECOND ROUND OF THE FINALS IS HERE! ARE YOU READY?!", Present Mic asked.

The crowd cheered.

"NOW! LET THE SECOND ROUND…. BEGIN!"

 **Hey everyone! Today was a brief break from all the fights. It's not like I need time to think about the next battles or anything. Anyways, we saw how everyone was after their battles. Next battle is Narruk . Wolf vs. wolf! Hope you enjoyed it and leave a review!**


	30. Chapter 30

Aome and Narruk faced each other, wary of each other. Tension filled the air between the two of them.

"THE TWO WOLVES OF CLASS A FACE EACH OTHER! WHO IS THE ALPHA BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM?! NARRUK MONDRONEN VS. AOME OKAMI! START!", Present Mic shouted.

Narruk transformed into his wolf form and charged at Aome on all fours. When he was close enough, he leaped towards her and clawed but Aome dodged it. She kicked him but Narruk blocked it. He then used his tail to hit her. Aome backed away.

 _Narruk got better enhancements to his strength and speed. I can't risk getting injured just to get stronger. I am already tired from Recovery Girl's treatment on me and I need to fight other battles_ , Aome thought.

Aome took deep breaths. She knew that Narruk must also be observing her. While his speed and strength was less than Tora's Full Tiger Form, it was still dangerous.

Narruk ran towards her and when he got close, he swiped his claws. Aome dodged it and kicked him but he caught her leg.

"Slow!", Narruk shouted and slammed her to the ground.

He punched her stomach while she was down on the ground. Aome let out a shout full of pain and she almost blacked out but due to her receiving pain, she got an increase in her strength. Aome grabbed his hand that was pinning her and gripped it tight. Narruk yelped like a dog and tried to remove her strong grip but it was like a wolf was biting him and refusing to let go.

Narruk punched Aome over and over again but that only made her stronger. He felt his bones cracking but he landed a strong blow to her diaphragm which made her lose her breath and loosen her grip. That was enough for Narruk to escape and move away from her.

He felt his arm was going numb and when he tried to move it, it hurt. Aome coughed as she stood up. Power was surging through her but her body was hurting all over.

"You don't know how to treat a lady", Aome complained.

"With a grip like that, are you even one?", Narruk asked.

Aome ran. She was swift and threw a punch. He blocked it but he was slightly pushed back. Aome continued punching as she was pushed away. Also, Narruk was feeling pain in his defending arm.

He was at a disadvantage. His arm was badly hurt, Aome had a sudden power-up, and he had no idea how her Quirk worked. He thought it was just an enhancement-type Quirk like his but seeing her getting stronger and stronger, he wasn't sure anymore.

 _What would Bakugo-senpai do?_ , he asked himself.

Aome charged at him and he barely avoided her attacks. She swiped, punched, and kicked while he avoided. Narruk realized her plan. Aome was actually trying to make him back away enough to make him out of bounds.

 _What am I scared of? Bakugo-senpai didn't train me for this! At this situation, he would definitely do this!_

"DIE!", Narruk shouted and punched Aome to the face.

Aome was surprised at his sudden attack but she returned a punch. Narruk and Aome traded blows. Narruk felt her attacks getting stronger and stronger while Aome was about to collapse to pain and fatigue.

She tried to uppercut him but Narruk suddenly transformed into his human form making her miss her attack. He then grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. Narruk transformed back into his wolf form and unleashed a barrage of punches at her despite his hurt arm. He beat her up nonstop and didn't allow her to make a move. Cracks formed on the arena's floor and blood dripped down Aome's mouth.

This was the only way he could get an overwhelming victory. He had no other choice. After all, Katsuki thought him that. Some villains would try to make the heroes lower their guard by telling them sob stories. That was why a hero must harden his heart and defeat the villain no matter what. Afterwards, they can listen to the villain's story when he/she was imprisoned.

That was why Narruk showed no mercy even if he was facing a girl and a classmate. The arm that Aome gripped sent a shock of pain throughout Narruk and for a second, he stopped. That one second was all Aome needed to land a strong blow to Narruk which sent him flying to the sky.

He crashed into the ground and got up after a while. Narruk saw that Aome was in a terrible state. Her left eye was closed since blood was flowing from her head. She had bruises around her arms. However, her eyes didn't show any sign of weakness at all.

Aome instantly appeared in front of Narruk as if she teleported. However, Narruk knew that she didn't teleport. She was just too fast for his eyes to follow.

She punched him and he got blown away. Narruk barely managed to remain standing. He then coughed up blood.

 _What a terrifying woman. No. She isn't just a woman. She's a warrior!_ , Narruk thought.

He knew that he couldn't take another hit and that his limit was drawing near. Also, he was almost out of bounds as his feet were very near the line.

Aome appeared in front of Narruk again and he spread his arms as he smiled.

 _I wouldn't mind losing to a warrior like you_ , he thought.

Aome punched him and he got blown away. He was out of bounds and unconscious. She panted and felt pain all over her body.

"Narruk Mondronen is out of bounds. Aome Okami wins!", Nagusawa announced.

Aome raised her fist and the crowd went wild.

 **Hey everyone! Looks like the alpha wolf is Aome (despite that she only looks half wolf while Narruk can transform into a werewolf). Anyways… I don't have much to say except that the next match is between Daichi and Jacob. Who do you think will win? Also, this was the 30th chapter! Huzzah! Thank you for your support guys! Wouldn't have made it this far without you guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review!**


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey Suzumi", Aome greeted.

"Hey Aome. Woah! What happened?!",Suzumi asked.

The wolf-girl had lots of bandages wrapped around her. Her head, arms and legs were heavily bandaged and she seemed to be barely able to stand.

"My fight with Narruk wounded me really bad. You should've seen Recovery Girl scold me", Aome told her with a laugh.

However, Suzumi was worried for her friend. With those injuries, she might get into real trouble in the next round. Every time Aome would fight, Suzumi would get worried. Even though Aome gets stronger as she gets hurt, that doesn't mean that she should fight recklessly. She was always like that when they were younger.

Aome sat down beside Suzumi and took a deep breath. Recovery Girl only did minor healing at her since Aome would pass out if she would receive a full-blown healing.

"Who's next?", Aome asked.

"The next match is Daichi vs. Jacob", Suzumi answered.

"Daichi huh? There's no doubt he's strong. Let's see what Jacob can do against him"

"AN IMPENETRABLE DEFENSE AND HIGH MOBILITY! THE TRANSFORMING STUDENT FROM THE HERO COURSE: DAICHI HISAKAWA! ALL AROUND SUMMONING OF OBJECTS! THE FLEXIBLE STUDENT FROM THE HERO COURSE: JACOB WILSON!", Present Mic announced.

Jacob and Daichi faced each other in the arena. There was nothing but silence between the two of them as tension filled the air..

"START!"

Daichi transformed into a mantis shrimp while Jacob made an ethereal spear and an ethereal round shield. Jacob charged at the mantis shrimp and thrust his spear at it. However, its exoskeleton was too tough for the spear to even scratch. The mantis shrimp threw a punch and Jacob blocked it with his shield. His shield shattered upon impact and he jumped backwards.

 _The problem is his tough exoskeleton. If only I could get to the chinks of his armor, then I could win. I can't crush him with Big Ben since I have to conserve my energy. Think Jacob!,_ he thought.

He directed his attention towards the approaching mantis shrimp. It was slow but it was indestructible. Or so it seemed. Jacob believed that it must have some sort of weakness. Or even a chink in its armor. That was when he had a reckless plan forming in his head.

Jacob charged at Daichi and created an ethereal shield. Daichi punched the shield causing it to shatter but Jacob didn't stop. He crawled on the ground and created an ethereal staff. The staff extended and hit the bottom of the mantis shrimp causing it to be turned over.

He saw that the armor below was less tough than the armor above. Jacob created a war hammer. He swung it down but Daichi barely managed to escape by transforming into a dragonfly.

The dragonfly transformed back to Daichi and he had a troubled look on his face. That expression didn't escape Jacob's watchful eyes.

 _Is he troubled since I outsmarted him and almost got a hit? No. He shouldn't look that bothered because all he needs to do is just be on guard. Then what is bothering him? I don't have enough information!_ , Jacob thought.

Daichi was still in his human form as he looked at Jacob. He had to wait for his next move otherwise he would get caught off-guard again. Thinking of it as a chance, Jacob ran towards Daichi with an ethereal war hammer on hand. Daichi turned into a crab and used its claw to block Jacob's swing. Its other claw then thrust at Jacob but he created a shield just in time to defend himself.

The crab was tougher than the mantis shrimp and so Jacob couldn't do much. Daichi was now cautious so he couldn't use the same trick twice. So that meant that he had no choice but to use another trick.

Jacob slammed the hammer at the crab's armor and it retaliated with an attack. The ethereal shield blocked it and Jacob attacked at the same spot again. He repeated on attacking at the same spot while defending from the crab's attack until he saw the desired result: a small crack. Jacob jumped up and made a two-handed hammer. He swung it at full-force against the same spot he had been hitting and the armor broke.

Daichi returned to his human form and he groveled on the ground. Just as when Jacob was about to smash him, he transformed into a dragonfly and put some distance between them.

 _That wasn't enough. I doubt he'll allow me to do that again. This is bad. I still haven't got a good grasp of his Quirk,_ Jacob thought.

"I didn't expect that. You did well", Daichi praised him.

"Why thank you.", Jacob replied.

Daichi then transformed into a human-sized bee and flew towards Jacob.

"You've got to be kidding be!", Jacob shouted as he looked at the sharp stinger.

Regular bees hurt. What could large bees do? Jacob didn't want to find out so he summoned an ethereal bow and shot arrows at the bee. It avoided all of the attacks and Jacob ran.

 _What should I do? Okay. Calm down. Panicking won't do anything good. That's right. It's just a bee. I just have to avoid its stinger",_ Jacob thought and faced it.

He summoned a mace and a shield. Then, he ran towards the bee and swung the mace. The bee avoided it and tried to stab him with its stinger but Jacob blocked it with his shield. Unlike the mantis shrimp, the bee's force was weaker so the shield didn't break. Cracks appeared though but Jacob easily repaired it.

Jacob continued blocking the bee's attacks and swinging his mace. He was getting tired as his arms were getting sore. But then, the bee backed away and it transformed back into Daichi.

 _What's going on? Why did he stop? Is he tired? No. He is not even panting. Then why? Why did he return to being human? Is this a trap?_ , Jacob thought.

He let his arms rest as his weapons disappear.

 _My arms are sore. Is he giving me a chance to rest? No, he's not that type of person to underestimate. I think. How long have we been fighting? My arms are really sore and I'm tired as hell_ , he continued thinking.

 _Wait… How long… have we been fighting?... If I'm right, it's been about more or less 5 minutes. Time… 5 minutes… Time… Limit…_ , a sudden realization hit Jacob.

He summoned a mace and a shield again and charged at Daichi. Daichi didn't transform into anything as he did a fighting stance.

 _I knew it!_

Jacob swung his mace but Daichi dodged it. He slammed his shield against him but Daichi withstood the impact. Daichi grabbed Jacob's arm that was wielding the mace and threw him to the ground. Jacob made his shield disappear and replaced it with a knife. He tried to stab Daichi but Daichi saw it and backed away

 _If his Quirk is like Saiga's, then there must also be some time before he can use it again. I need to defeat him before he transforms into those annoying insects!_ , Jacob thought.

Daichi played defensively and stalled for time as Jacob attacked him. He was actually skilled in avoiding Jacob's attacks. Spears, swords, maces, and even arrows were nothing to him as he dodged all of them.

Jacob was now reaching his limit. His Quirk consumed his stamina every time he creates a weapon. Daichi was strong. Despite his strong Quirk, he trained his body well and he also had good judgment. That made Jacob want to defeat him. Against a strong opponent like Daichi, Jacob would prove to the world that his Quirk wasn't useless.

He made a staff and swung it down. Jacob has been swiftly switching weapons in order to confuse Daichi. He would swing using a sword and at the next second, he would thrust using a spear. A shield would then bash Daichi followed by a hammer hit to his face. Daichi was getting hit by the attacks as he couldn't react in time. He couldn't predict what weapon Jacob would create next so he couldn't defend properly.

A minute and a half already passed since Daichi couldn't transform. Daichi transformed into a mantis shrimp and punched Jacob's gut. Jacob tried to stand on his feet but he got hit with another one. A final blow hit him and he fell on the ground. Fatigue and pain washed over him as he looked at the mantis shrimp.

Jacob turned over and looked at the blue sky. His muscles ached and he knew full well the outcome of the match.

"You got me. I give up", Jacob said.

"Jacob Wilson gives up! Daichi Hisakawa wins!", Nagusawa announced.

Daichi returned to his human form.

"You managed to drive me to a corner. It's been a tough fight", Daichi told him.

"Same to you", Jacob replied and the infirmary robots took him away.

 **Hey everyone! I got some bad news. This series will be on hiatus for around 5 days. Even though I've been a regular in the hospital and despite that I have workloads of catching up to do, I have to take the year-end exams like other students. And like other students, I need to pass (my grades are not that good so I definitely need some studying). Don't worry. I AM NOT dropping this series. I just hope you guys won't forget about this fic while it's on hiatus. Also, OCs (1-A and 1-B alike and even some villains and vigilantes) will have a time to shine especially during the internship arc and other arcs I will create. Class A has an arc to shine and Class B will also have an arc to shine. So don't worry if your OCs didn't make an appearance yet! I guarantee you, he/she will get the spotlight. That's what this fic is about. The rising of the new heroes!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone... It's me, Seraquin. I have bad news: I broke my promise and I'm dropping this series. The main reason is because of my health. If you remember, I have poor health. However, I thought that wouldn't stop me from updating every single day for you guys. And then school comes in and wrecks me. Balancing school and my health and my writing life would be hard on this little body of mine. That is why writing a long series like this (I planned it to be long) would be stressful for me especially if I'm trying to update every day. The harsh reality dawned on me when exams came and my health deteriorated. I'm really sorry. Indeed I am. However, if by some chance that I have time, I could still write one-shots or short chapters of fanfics but not as much as before. I hate to abandon this life and you guys and I'm sorry to let you down but this is my limit. I can't PLUS ULTRA my way out of this one. I'm sorry for the people who loved their OCs shine. I'm sorry for the people who waited for their OCs to come out. I'm sorry for getting your hopes up. But nevertheless, I thank you for supporting me. Your reviews meant a lot to me as I am going through these tough times. You guys gave me the will to live and write. But all good times must come to an end. I'm sorry but at the same time, thankful.**

 **If you guys are really really interested on how this goes or want this to continue, you can adopt this story. I'll send you the documents and you can post it. I'll even forward the character sheets and the other OCs that people made. You can even edit some of the chapters to your will and maybe not make Mitsuji the MC.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this series and it's up to you to review or not.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone! I have good news! Someone adopted my story! It's titled "Rising of the New Heroes: Primal Split"! It's written by monfernova and they are writing it in their own writing style. I hope you check it out and support them as how you've supported me! Leave a review on their story every now and then and hope you like it enough to follow/fave it. It'll definitely keep them going. Let Mitsuji and your OCs continue their story. PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
